Bestia Carmesí de Konoha: Crimson Beast of Konoha
by HaretaSora
Summary: Challenge! Naruto, after being abducted from Konoha by Orochimaru after fighting Gaara, is tested upon for several months by the Sannin's scientists. With no progress they are ordered to conduct the Dead Bone Pulse test, which is sure to kill him but something happens to Naruto. An explosion rings out and Naruto is changed into something new, an Espada. Rated M - possible harem
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto after defending Konoha from Gaara and Shukaku, unable to make it back he passes out from injuries and low chakra. Orochimaru while making his retreat with the Sound Four notice Naruto and choose to steal Konoha's jinchuriki out of spite.

After months of testing and having bloodlines injected into him to no avail gets the Bone Pulse put into him as a last attempt to be of use and something reacts. The seal reacts and a large outburst of raw chakra exploded out from Naruto, destroying the base he was in and a new bloodline is formed while Naruto is turned into something new

 _Challenge by: pain17ification_

 **Bestia Carmesí de Konoha** **: Crimson Beast of Konoha**

 **Chapter 1**

Orochimaru was beyond furious as everything he had planned had gone entirely to waste. His invasion force had been overwhelmed, his trump cards of the revived First and Second Hokage had been defeated and he had lost his arms to the Shinigami that had been summoned by Sarutobi before he had died, making it so he wasn't even able to get revenge on him in the end.

Even Shukaku, the Ichibi, had been overwhelmed by a toad and a lone genin boy.

Of course there was a slight upside to the failed invasion of Konoha.

"How is our new little guest doing?" Orochimaru asked as he turned his head back towards Tayuya who was carrying an orange clad genin that they had come across in the middle of the forest.

While he might not have been able to have the satisfaction of killing Sarutobi or destroy Konoha, this way he was at least able to weaken Konoha immensely by taking their jinchuriki.

"He's still passed out from the fight and your tag that is supposed to keep knock him back out hasn't activated yet. Why did we pick up the brat?" Tayuya asked with a frown as Orochimaru winced in pain as Kabuto helped him run through the forest.

"It is understandable that you don't know but that is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi" he said as Tayuya and the other Sound Four widened their eyes. "By taking him with that perfect opportunity of the invasion we cripple Konoha even if I wasn't able to destroy it" he added with a smirk as he already had so many plans running through his head.

While he couldn't use the Uzumaki as a body replacement, due to the Kyuubi getting in his way, but with the Bijuu keeping the container alive he could test out some more risky experiments out on him.

He could finally use this resilient test subject to perfect tests he hadn't been able to remotely do so like the Dead Bone Pulse or some of the other powerful but deadly kekkai genkai he had in his laboratories. Of course if everything went well he might even plan to mark the boy and try and recruit him if he could suppress the Kyuubi again by then.

"Kabuto, when we get back to the base I want the boy sent to the Northern base with Tayuya. I want to get use out of him as soon as I can" Orochimaru said as Kabuto nodded.

"I will do it immediately after I get your support set up and gather your notes" Kabuto said as Orochimaru's smirk only grew.

'You were so protective of this boy in the past sensei, this will be the first payback I get for what you did to me' he thought as he smiled through the pain of his arms.

 **-Tayuya – Northern Base-**

 **-Three Months Later-**

Tayuya was beyond annoyed at having to babysit the blonde brat as Orochimaru's scientists conducted tests on him, all of which have been failures. This made her stuck here instead of out doing the reason she joined Orochimaru in the first place.

She only honestly joined Orochimaru because he promised her she could find more of her family on her Uzumaki side and protect them. So far he has somewhat he followed through with it when he saved a cousin of hers named Karin.

Her genes were not as pure as Karin's, who was also being kept in the Northern base after she moved things around to get her cousin to the base she normally oversaw. Orochimaru didn't seem to mind much since as long as his toys were in the bases he didn't care which ones they were in.

Things had been a bit hectic in the last few months. Konoha had struggled to get a new Hokage, trying to get Tsunade Senju, who had refused to heal Orochimaru, only for her to refuse immediately and adamantly. This had caused Jiraiya, the last Sannin in Konoha to take up the mantle.

Orochimaru was a bit angrier than usual considering that he had to change bodies before Sasuke Uchiha was delivered to him. He had ordered her to stay in the Northern base to continue overseeing the tests as he wanted while the retrieval mission had gone down.

The retrieval apparently did succeed but it had been delayed too long and the old members of her team, even Kimimaro, had all died to some Konoha genin that were supported by some ninja from Suna. She really didn't care all that much, her supposed teammates were all idiots.

"Come on you idiots Orochimaru is really getting tired of no results with this brat" Tayuya yelled as she pointed to the blonde boy who was currently placed in a light coma so that the tests could be ran on him without him waking up and struggling.

"It isn't our fault, this boy's immune system is overpowering and erasing everything we inject into him. We are even having difficulties keeping him under the induced coma" the lead scientist said as Tayuya glared at the spectacled man.

"Whatever, I don't care just make it work! Orochimaru-sama sent me a message telling me to order you all to go through with the Dead Bone Pulse test as he is getting tired of no results" she said as the scientist frowned.

"But every subject we try it on has died instantly due to the fact it eats away at the subjects bones and tries to regrow an entirely new skeleton. If this subject dies the Kyuubi will reform out in the world, which is something Orochimaru has warned us to be careful" the scientist said Tayuya grabbed the man by the front of his shirt.

"Orochimaru doesn't care about screwing over the Akatsuki anymore, he wants results now and something useful to come out of this kid" she said as the scientist nodded vigorously before she let him go and she left the room to monitor it from the viewing platform.

"Hey cousin, what's going on?" a female voice asked as she looked over to see Karin, her 14 year old cousin frowning at her from the office chair that she was sitting on as she held a folder in her arms.

"Nothing, just set up something for Orochimaru. What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be back here" Tayuya said as Karin's face grew pale as she quickly handed her the folder.

"You have to stop them! He's our cousin!" Karin said as Tayuya widened her eyes.

"What?! Orochimaru said he was some orphan without a clan!" Tayuya said, fear setting in as she read through the apparently blood work that Karin had ran.

"I thought the same at first, only recently when I realized how he was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi I grew worried since the Kyuubi has been in the control of the Uzumaki's for several generations" Karin said as Tayuya slammed her fist against the wall.

"Dammit! I fucking knew that snake was hiding something! Why didn't you come and tell me sooner!?" she asked as Karin frowned as they tried to leave the room only for it to be locked, a common practice done when there were tests or surgeries being done.

"I tried to get here sooner but ever since I got these results I think Orochimaru has people ordered to keep me away from you and I only just got away from them" Karin said as Tayuya clenched her fists, trying to break the door while anger filling her body at the fact that Orochimaru knew that Naruto was an Uzumaki and had made her just order his death as she doubted even he would survive the Dead Bone Pulse test.

"I swear I will kill that fucking snake for this…for making me kill my family" she hissed out as rare tears built up in her eyes as she doubted even if she summoned her Doki could break the door due to the powerful seals that were in place to hold back any possible explosions from the inside or out.

Family was the one thing that was moderately dear to her. All her life she had been an orphan, her parents dying when she was only four, so when there was family of hers out there she wanted to help and protect them as best as she could.

"So he's going to die?" Karin asked as she tried to look out the observation window only for Tayuya to stop her as she didn't want her cousin to see the unintended death she had caused to one of their family members.

"I can't do anything Karin! The damn snake is going to fucking pay for this I swear" Tayuya said as she fell to her knees, still holding the door handles as Karin frowned, not knowing what was actually happening inside the operating room and inside Naruto's seal.

 **-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Kurama roared in anger as for the last several months he had been all too busy keeping his idiotic container alive and the snake's injections free from altering and killing his host's body. He really didn't feel like going through the pain of dying and reforming since with how half of his essence was still in the Shinigami he didn't know if he'd reform in the real world or in the death god's gut.

"Dammit! This snake keeps changing the anesthesia and drugs he uses to keep the brat under. I swear when I get this brat awake I will take over and kill that man!" Kurama roared out as he had been trying to purge the boy's system of the drugs only for them to constantly change or the dosage to increase.

He frowned as he saw more pipes burst up from the ground around him, the mental representation of the snake's injections. "When will these assholes learn I won't let my host be some guinea pig and some freak like this!" he yelled as he was about to wave his tails around to destroy them before he grunted in pain.

"W-What is happening?" he asked in slight worry as he looked down to see several large spikes of what looked like to be bone had driven through him. His eyes widened in shock as more bones pierced through him and started to encase him in an armor made of bone.

He struggled as he tried to break free only for them to harden and keep him from moving. Fear quickly started to set in as he noticed he was sinking into the floor below him and he felt something he hadn't felt in years.

Absorption, he was being absorbed into the boy's body.

"His Uzumaki genes! I suppressed those! I will not be absorbed by some brat like this!" Kurama roared as he heard a chuckle sound out.

"I'm sorry but this isn't your body anymore Kurama. You will still exist in a sense but you will be a part of me and not on your own" the voice said as Kurama turned his head as best he could, the bone armor keeping him immobile for the most part, as he sunk more and more into the floor.

It was a man, he had long spiky red hair with vibrant purple eyes. He wore a white kimono of sorts that had was opened a bit to expose his chest, letting him see a fist sized hole that went all the way through where his heart should be.

He looked even stranger as he had what looked like to be a fox skull on his head, tilted up a bit so as not to mess with his line of sight and a dark red sheathed katana in his hand.

"I'm not going to be controlled by you! Who the hell are you and how do you know my name!" Kurama yelled, trying extremely hard to stop from being absorbed and break the bones that were casing around him.

"You can say I am the new Naruto, an accelerated form of him given powers that shouldn't be able to be given in this world" the man said as he walked towards him, pulling out his sword as he made his way. "As for your name, it's because it is the name of my Zanpakuto, the representation of my power" he said as he held out his sword towards the massive Bijuu.

"W-what are you" Kurama asked as the new Naruto frowned.

"I do not know, the name that comes to mind is an Espada class Arrancar but that doesn't matter, rest now Kurama as your power enters my blade" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and whispered something that he couldn't quite hear before Kurama felt all of his chakra and power get sucked out of him instantly before he sunk faster into the ground.

"I do not hate you Kurama, if things were different I could see us being friends but this is how it must be now. Two souls cannot inhabit one body with this power" he said as Kurama roared before he was pulled suddenly all the way into the floor and everything went dark with a loud boom sounding out being the last thing he heard.

 **-Real World-**

Everything that happened next occurred too quickly for either Karin or Tayuya to register as one second they were outside the operating room and then the next they were groaning in pain as rubble laid on them and a harsh ringing buzzed in their ears.

'W-What the fuck happened? An attack?' Tayuya thought before she grew worried about Karin and if she survived whatever had happened to them.

"Karin!? Karin are you okay!?" Tayuya yelled out as she pushed the rubble off of her and looked around, shocked that the entire base had been destroyed. The only thing moderately left intact was the floor left below them and even that was torn up.

It surprised her as with how big the base was, being six stories tall and them being on the first floor, she expected more rubble but whatever had happened must have completely destroyed the upper floors.

"T-Tayuya? Is that you?" Karin's strained voice asked out as Tayuya followed the sound and started to dig her cousin out of the rubble, thankful that she was okay, only a bit scratched up like she was and the only thing broken were her glasses.

"Oh thank god you're okay" Tayuya said with a sigh of relief as she pulled Karin up to her feet, glad she was okay and unhurt from whatever had just happened.

"What happened? One second we were trying to get into the room and the next this all happened" Karin said as she looked around, able to see outside and look out at the Haran Bay as the base was inside Lightning Country.

"I don't know but I-" she started to say as she looked towards the now destroyed operating room before she stopped by an oppressive force that crashed down on them, only letting them look towards the operating room.

As they looked they noticed that the only thing left standing in the entire base was the operating table that Naruto was supposed to be on but instead of the blonde boy she was expecting, there was now a child.

The boy looked no older than four with shaggy vibrant red hair like Karin but his was unbelievably spiky and went down to his shoulders. Atop his head looked like a fox skull that was tilted up, the nose sticking up as a bit of his hair stuck out from the eye holes of the mask and a crack running through its left eye.

It looked a bit like a mix between an ANBU mask and a real fox skull with the way its nose stuck out.

The skull on his head wasn't the only odd thing about the child as, because of his torn hospital gown, Tayuya and Karin could see a hole in his chest, right where his heart would be as a sword seemed to be coming out of it, already in its sheath.

It was a long tachi length blade, roughly 85 centimeters with a dark red sheath, the same color as his hair, with a dark purple cloth handle. Its guard was a simple rectangle guard with some minor designs on it but was made of pitch black metal.

The second the sword was fully out, falling onto Naruto, the pressure that had been crushing them and making it hard to breathe had disappeared instantly.

"W-What was that? Is that Naruto and why is he a kid?" Tayuya asked as from the cracks around the table it seemed the explosion originated from the operating table, especially considering it was the only thing left fully intact.

"I-It's still him but his chakra no longer has two parts like before with the Bijuu and him, it's all his now and twice the size of the Bijuu's" Karin said in shock as all the energy was so thick and potent but lacked the dark evil feeling that it had before.

If anything it felt different than chakra. It felt denser and thicker than any chakra she had ever sensed. She didn't know why but it oddly made her feel at peace when she sensed it.

"Maybe something happened when the Dead Bone Pulse was injected into him and messed with him. His Bijuu might have done something I don't know about. All I know is that is still Naruto Uzumaki" Karin said as Tayuya frowned in confusion.

"Is he still alive or is he just asleep?" Tayuya asked as she and Karin walked over to him, her helping Karin walk a bit as she was still dizzy from the explosion.

"He's alive and waking up I think" Karin said as she held onto the operating table as Naruto started to stir and his eyes slowly opened.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Tayuya asked a bit unsure about it since the blonde haired boy had changed drastically from what he once looked like.

"Naruto? Who's that? Naru is Naru" Naruto, now named Naru, said as he smiled up at them before looking around. "Who are you? Where is Naru at?" he asked with a frown while he hugged his sword close to his chest.

'Something must have really happened to him to not only make him younger but change his personality into such a childish way' Tayuya thought with a frown as she figured he really was about four years old instead of it only being his appearance.

"Okay Naru, you're at our base and we are-" Karin started to say before Tayuya covered her mouth quickly with a serious look on her face.

"We're your sisters! I'm Tayuya and this is Karin" Tayuya said as Karin rose an eyebrow at her before pulling Tayuya's hand off her mouth.

"Tayu-neechan? Kari-neechan?" Naru asked as Tayuya nodded, making the small boy smile as he stood up and jumped into Tayuya's arms, slightly surprising her but was still able to catch him while he giggled happily.

"Yes that's us, we will make sure you are safe and looked after little guy" Tayuya said as she pet the boy's head as best as she could due to the skull on his head. "How do you feel little guy?" she asked as he used his little arms to hold onto her.

"Naru feels sleepy but really happy that both of Naru's neechans are here" Naru said with a big smile that even made the normally straight faced Tayuya smile slightly.

"That's probably because you just woke up Naru and you need to move around to wake up fully. Plus you've been through a lot today" Tayuya said as Karin cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"Okay then Tayu-neechan," Karin said, stressing the 'neechan' part "now that we have him what are we going to do?" she asked as Tayuya smirked, adjusting Naruto in her arms before picking up his sword with her free hand and tossing it to her.

"We are going to get a home away from this, away from Orochimaru" Tayuya said as she started to walk out of the room, still furious about how Orochimaru almost made her be the reason someone of her family died.

"Seriously? I don't have anything against it but where would we even go?" Karin asked as Naruto smiled at her from over Tayuya's shoulder.

"Somewhere safe for us" Tayuya said as she stopped in her tracks. "Somewhere like Uzushiogakure! It might be in ruins but there must be a building or two left intact and my Doki could clear rubble if I use the right melody" Tayuya said, getting more and more into the idea the more she thought about it.

She had always wanted to visit Uzushiogakure but Orochimaru never allowed her to go, claiming everything there had been destroyed or taken so there was nothing of use and no reason to go there.

Before Karin could tell her how going there wouldn't do them any good they heard a groan from nearby, causing Tayuya to hold Naru tighter and pull out a kunai while Karin tried to draw Naru's sword only for it to refuse to be drawn.

"Who's there!? Come out!" Tayuya ordered as they looked towards a pile of rubble that was near the way that led towards the boats.

"Relax, I'm not really of any danger nor would I want to harm a brat" the male voice said as water rose out of the rubble before taking the form of a man and solidifying.

The man had a lean build and was of average height with straight white hair that had a slight blue tint to it at the ends, purple eyes and pointed teeth, which were visible as he smiled at them with his hands up to show he meant no harm.

He wore a purple sleeveless shirt, blue pants and sandals with a belt around his waist that held two water bottles.

"Suigetsu? Is that you?" Karin asked as she adjusted her glasses, having a bit of a difficulty seeing far away.

"Ah flatty, glad to see you didn't die at least" Suigetsu said before Karin flew at him.

"You know what! I wish you died in the explosion you ass!" Karin yelled as she started slamming her fist into his head, making water splash everywhere before she started using Naru's sword, which was still sheathed, to bash him in only for him to groan.

"Fine, fine relax I'm sorry! I don't have that much water after my tank was destroyed and I barely held together" Suigetsu said as Karin stopped and he grabbed the sword from her, surprising her with his agility.

"Whoa what are you doing with a sword that feels this powerful" Suigetsu said as Naru pouted and stared at Suigetsu.

"It's Naru's! Let go of Naru's sword" Naru yelled as he jumped from Tayuya's arms and surprised the others by disappearing in a burst of speed before he appeared as he head-butted into Suigetsu's chest.

Suigetsu was caught completely off guard as he was set flying back a bit by the powerful head-butt that made him drop Naru's sword as the boy caught it and landed on his feet, still pouting at Suigetsu.

"Whoa easy there little guy, I wasn't going to take it" Suigetsu said as he held up his hands, trying to calm the kid as the skull helmet of his hurt pretty bad.

"You better not, Naru's sword is Naru's" Naru said as he hugged his sword close to his chest before Tayuya put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, fine, I understand wanting to protect your sword" Suigetsu said as he patted Naru's head. "So what is this I hear about blowing this popsicle stand?" he asked as Tayuya frowned.

She didn't have anything against the Hozuki member, in fact the thought of having him along could be good since it could give someone to help Naru with his sword and it was another person to help look after the new child.

"What!? Why do you come along with us?" Karin asked as she and Suigetsu didn't get along and they both knew it.

"The kid interests me, that pressure I felt and the feeling I get from that sword tells me sticking around will be really interesting" Suigetsu said as he smiled, showing off his pointed teeth again.

"Fine, but you keep Naru safe above anything or I swear I will castrate you with a dull kunai" Tayuya said in a low growl as she gave Suigetsu a glare to show just how serious she was.

"I understand but does that mean I get to kill people if they are our enemies?" Suigetsu asked as he stood back up and dusted off his pants.

"If they really are enemies that are trying to hurt him then yes but try not to just kill everybody we come across" Tayuya said as Karin sighed.

"Okay now that everything is good how exactly do you plan to get a boat able to go past Uzushiogakure's whirlpools?" Karin asked as Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"We go to Kiri, they are all things to do with water and I'm sure we can get a boat there" Tayuya said as she started to walk towards the exit with everyone else following her, Naru bouncing excitedly to go travelling.

"Okay but we are inside of Haran Bay and the way towards Kiri is blocked by islands that are difficult to navigate through so unless you are a pro captain with a ship this isn't going to go down too well. Plus I doubt the little guy can swim or even use chakra to water walk" Suigetsu said as Tayuya groaned.

"Fine! We'll go straight forward, hitting Hotsprings country and then walking through Fire country and going to Wave where they will have a boat or a ferry to Water! Does that work for you?!" Tayuya yelled as she glared at Suigetsu, her eye twitching as Suigetsu sweat dropped and nodded.

"We'll have to go fast when we enter Fire country" Karin said slightly signaling Tayuya to Naruto, who was basically stolen from Konoha.

While going back would be best something in the both of them, unknown that the other was feeling the same way, didn't want to give up their new family member to a village that would only tear them apart.

It was a bit selfish of them but to them with his childlike form and personality they felt he was best with family, especially considering Tayuya felt she could have saved him before if she had found out earlier.

"I know but we won't be going anywhere near Konoha, the only big city we will be going through is Hotsprings' capital to stock up on supplies and clothes since I doubt Naru is okay with walking around in a ratty torn hospital gown" Tayuya said smirking at Naru who had just realized his clothes and nodded.

"New clothes! New clothes for Naru!" Naru said excited as he started to jump up and down, still holding Karin's hand and his sword, which he hugged close to his chest with one arm.

"Whoa easy there little guy, don't jump around with a sword in your hands, even if it is sheathed" Suigetsu said as he took the sword from Naru and used a spare belt he had to make a makeshift sash for the sword to strap to his back but, due to it being nearly as long as the small kid was tall, it was a bit awkward.

"That'll work for now but when we get some supplies and clothes we'll get you something for it" Suigetsu said as Naru smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Sui!" Naru said as he and Karin continued to follow Tayuya with Suigetsu following along, chuckling at the childish nickname the young kid had given him.

"Come on we don't have all day to stand around, I doubt Orochimaru doesn't have things set up to tell when a base is destroyed so he can come check on it" Tayuya urged as Karin and Suigetsu nodded, following her with Naru in hand as they went to the docks, ready to leave their time with Orochimaru behind.

 **-Konoha-**

Jiraiya's life has been hectic ever since the Konoha invasion and the death of his sensei where shortly after he had been pushed into the position of Fifth Hokage. Originally he wanted to go find Tsunade to force her into the position but it didn't go nearly as planned.

Tsunade had adamantly rejected the offer, even almost going as far as to heal Orochimaru's arms, before she decided against it after he told her when Orochimaru had done and his final bit of revenge after the invasion.

The fact that Orochimaru, the man he had once considered a brother, had kidnapped his godson. Right now he was fearful that Orochimaru was doing god knows what to him wherever he had him locked away in, not knowing the boy was currently giggling on a boat as it sailed towards Hotsprings country.

He has so far had no luck, not even his spy network was having any luck finding the young Uzumaki, leading him to bother the two people he continued to think could be a lead to find Naruto.

"Jiraiya-boy, Shima and I have told you time and time again, we cannot summon Naruto!" Fukasaku yelled for the hundredth time as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his webbed fingers.

Fukasaku, and his wife Shima, were the two elder summons of the toads of Mount Myoboku.

"We have to be able to sense and feel where he is but something that snake is doing is blocking contract, something I thought wasn't possible" Fukasaku said as Jiraiya frowned, furrowing his brow with a tired groan.

"I still find that hard to believe! How can he interfere with a summoning contract like that!?" Jiraiya yelled as he threw off his Hokage hat in anger.

"We don't know either Jiraiya-boy but from what the contract shows he is still alive" Fukasaku said as he unrolled the toad summoning contract only to frown as something new had happened to it.

"W-Well this is odd" Shima said as she hopped next to her husband as the three of them looked at the contract.

They frowned as they looked at where Naruto's name had been written in his blood, it was still there of course since even if the summoner was dead the name would turn to black ink. Naruto's on the other hand looked smudged and distorted, parts of it were ink with the majority still written as blood.

"What does that mean? I-Is he dead?" Jiraiya asked, his heart crashing down to his stomach as he was genuinely afraid of losing another person close to him.

"He's not dead since it is still blood but something is off about this" Fukasaku said as he instantly eased Jiraiya's fear, making him sigh slightly in relief.

"We'll look into it Jiraiya and we're trying our best to find Naruto but this is Orochimaru still," Fukasaku said as he rolled up the contract "it'll be difficult to find him but you can't give up hope".

"I know but Naruto is out there in Orochimaru's hands! How can I not be worried!?" he yelled before he fell back onto his chair by a powerful smack from Fukasaku.

"I understand that but freaking out and stressing out over it does nothing! Continue leading Konoha as Hokage and have your network on full alert for Naruto. We'll find the boy as he is still alive and out there" Fukasaku said as Jiraiya nodded before they dispelled.

'Naruto, wherever you are I hope you are safe' he thought to himself as he stared out the window, hoping his godson was safe and sound.

 **-Hotsprings country capital-**

Tayuya was glad that there had been some cloaks left inside the boat, most likely to shield against storms if the boat ever sailed through them, as it allowed for her and Naruto to hide their appearance.

She had gotten rid of the big purple bow and Oto headband, both tossing them overboard as they were a clear indication to anyone who knew of her affiliation to Orochimaru and she didn't want them to notice and come after her. She wore the cloak to help hide her curse mark and made Naru wear it to hide the majority of his mask.

"Now let's get our supplies and get out of here. I'm sure we can find a ride to Wave and then we can be off to Kiri" Tayuya said as she desperately wanted to get somewhere safe for Naru's sake.

"Relax we aren't being chased so no need to rush that badly" Suigetsu said as he rolled his eyes.

"It's a little less than half a day at the most to get to Wave if we really book it and I don't want to have Naru sleep on the hard ground in a forest. I want to get out of here before we end up arriving there too late" Tayuya said as Karin frowned, adjusting her still cracked glasses.

"How are we going to pay for any of this stuff? Last I checked none of us had any money" Karin said with a frown as she held onto Naru's hand keeping him from running around.

"Orochimaru always has us keep some money on ourselves in case we are sent on certain missions that need us to infiltrate a village, it should be more than enough to get what we need" she said before she bit her thumb and wiped the blood across her wrist before a puff of smoke appeared and gave her a rather full purple pouch that was full of money.

"Karin, you and Naru go get some clothes and maybe some new glasses while Water Boy and I get the supplies meet back here once you are done and we can get going" Tayuya said as Suigetsu glared slightly at her and Karin nodded before she crouched down to Naru's level.

"Now Naru you be good for Karin, don't go running off" she said as the small boy smiled at her and nodded.

"Naru will be extra good for Kari-neechan! Naru will help Kari-neechan!" Naru said excitedly as he was enjoying the big city and all the people walking around them.

"That's my little guy, we'll meet back up here in ten or twenty minutes okay? Get me something in my size as well, you should know what I like" she said as Naru and Karin nodded before they took half of the money from the pouch and walked towards where the clothes most likely were.

"Well come on Water Boy, we have some shopping to do" Tayuya said with a smirk as Suigetsu sighed but followed her as they left to get food, backpacks and some other ninja supplies.

The shopping honestly didn't take too long to do as the shops were very organized and they were able to return to their meeting spot just in time to see Karin, in a pair of new red framed glasses as Naru ran towards them in an entirely new outfit.

Gone was the torn up hospital gown and now he wore a pair of black shinobi sandals, black shorts and a long sleeve red shirt that had a black Uzumaki spiral design on the front. He still had the tan cloak from the boat on but it was for the best since it would help hide his mask and keep him protected from the harsh sun.

Karin also wore a new outfit that was more or less like her old one but modified. Her long purple shirt was now long sleeved and open at the bottom to reveal her bellybutton while she wore a pair of black shorts, which were quite short as well as long black stockings that went a bit past her knees and black sandals.

"Naru and Kari-neechan got you some clothes as well Sui! How does Naru look Tayu-neechan?" Naru asked as Tayuya smirked, picking him up as she looked him over, making him giggle as she turned him around and held him up in the air.

"You look better than before Naru and really cool. Did you thank Kari-neechan?" she asked as Karin nodded with a chuckle.

"He was very excited once he was in his new clothes, he even helped me pick something out for you" Karin said as Naru nodded before he wiggled out of her grasp and ran back towards Karin, who handed him something.

"Here!" he yelled as he held up a black beanie. "Naru wanted to get you this since you threw your old one into the water Tayu-neechan!" Naru said as Tayuya smiled and ruffled his hair while taking the beanie from his hands.

She had thrown her old one overboard, not wanting to keep anything affiliated with Orochimaru since the man had almost killed her family, something that was unforgivable to her. "Thank you Naru, I love it" she said as she put in on and accepted the other clothes from Karin.

"Suigetsu, stand guard while I get changed in the alleyway and if you try and peak I will gouge your eyes out" she ordered as Suigetsu shivered in slight fear before he took her backpack from her.

"Fine but I'm not some pack mule!" Suigetsu yelled as Tayuya flipped him off and walked down the alleyway to change her clothes.

"So did you get everything we might need?" Karin asked as Suigetsu handed her a backpack as they had gotten three backpacks, one for each of them.

"Yeah we got food, weapons, bedding and like everything else she decided was important" Suigetsu said as he pulled out an actual sword holder and used that to hold Naru's sword on the boy's back instead of the spare belt he had.

"I was even able to get a better flute for me to use" Tayuya said as she moved Suigetsu to the side to let the others see her new outfit.

She wore her new black beanie on her head as she wore a black zip up short sleeve shirt that was unzipped a bit at the top to reveal a mesh top and a very slight amount of cleavage, pair of dark brown pants, black fingerless gloves that had blank metal plates on the back, black stockings and sandals. On her left leg was her pouch that had various ninja tools while the one on her right leg held her new flute.

"How do I look Naru? I know it's better than that bland uniform I wore before" she said as Naru smiled at her and giggled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Tayu-neechan looks really cool and pretty!" Naru said as she picked him up.

"Aw well aren't you a little charmer to your sister" she said with a smile as she looked to the others. "Well come on, we don't want to waste any more time do we?" she asked as Karin and Suigetsu followed her as Naru smiled back at them, excited to see more of the world.

"Where are we going Tayu-neechan?" he asked excitedly as he bounced a bit in her arms.

"We are going to Wave Naru, it's a nice little town that can help us get to Kiri" Tayuya said as he smiled before she handed him to Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu you carry Naru as we run towards Wave, let him ride on your back" Tayuya said as Naru looked between her and Suigetsu.

"What?! Why do I have to carry him? Can't you do it?" he asked as Tayuya glared at him.

"You're doing it because I say so and if anything happens I need both hands to be able to move easier to defend us" she said as Suigetsu grumbled and picked up Naru, setting him in between his back and the backpack.

"Fine, just hold on tight little guy" Suigetsu said as Naru wrapped his arms around Suigetsu's neck and wiggled around a bit to get comfortable.

"We need to hurry since I want to get there before it gets too late. Thankfully it's only around nine or so and if anything we will arrive around five or six in the afternoon if we go fast" Tayuya said as they nodded and quickly left Hotsprings capital, determined to get to Wave before any more time passed.

Naru for the most part during the trip smiled and giggled at how fast they were running through the forest. To him, due to his size, it was incredible. His neechan were very focused on running, keeping close to the water and letting him enjoy the view.

The time passed incredibly fast for Naru, as he was more focused on the view.

"Sui! Sui! Look at the ocean!" Naru said as he pointed towards the ocean to see some dolphins jumping above the waves.

"Yeah looks real nice little guy, but hold on, I don't want you falling off as we run" Suigetsu said as Naru nodded and went back to wrapping his arms around Suigetsu's neck.

"We're almost there, just got to find the bridge that the Wave built to connect to Fire country" Tayuya said as they continued on before they all froze in moderate shock about ten minutes later as they stared up at the sign that showed the name of the bridge.

"T-The Great Naruto Bridge? I-It can't be the same Naruto...can it?" Karin asked in confusion as the three of them looked at Naru who was frowning at the sign confusedly.

"Do you remember ever being here before Naru?" Tayuya asked as Naru seemed to be struggling to remember anything.

"Naru doesn't know, Naru might have been here before but Naru doesn't remember" Naru said with a pout as the bridge felt familiar to him but he couldn't quite remember.

"Well no matter, we should probably get going and find an inn to stay in until we find a boat to Kiri" Tayuya said as they nodded and started to walk across the large bridge.

"Wow, this bridge is massive. I heard that this bridge helped save Wave from falling apart at the hands of this guy name Gato but that's all I heard" Karin said as she only heard a bit about Wave in a report that Orochimaru had of world events but it seemed the Sannin had been bored about it and didn't complete it as it had no importance to him.

"Gato? Naru knows him!" Naru yelled as he suddenly jumped off Suigetsu's back and started running down the bridge.

"Naru! Don't run off!" Tayuya yelled as they chased after him and she was about to grab him before Karin stopped her.

"Wait, let's see where he is going. He might be remembering something being in a familiar place" Karin said as Tayuya frowned and groaned.

"Fine! Let's see where he goes" Tayuya said as she they nodded and easily followed after the little four year old boy who ran across the bridge before they got to small grassy area that overlooked the bridge.

"Is this a grave?" Karin asked as she saw a wooden cross and a massive sword stuck in the ground.

"This isn't just any grave and that isn't just any grave marker" Suigetsu said in shock with a massive smile as he stepped closer to the sword he knew so much about. "This is Kubikiribocho so this is the grave of Zabuza Momichi" he said as Karin rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess you want to take the sword you sword freak" Karin said before Naru shook his head vigorously.

"No! You can't take Zabu's sword from him Sui!" Naru yelled as he shielded the sword from Suigetsu.

"Little guy I need that sword, especially if I am to protect you like your sister wants" Suigetsu said as he took another step closer to the sword, making Naru's eyes tear up.

"No!" Naru yelled as his mouth started to glow a soft golden color before his mouth was full of the fiery energy.

Tayuya acted quickly as she grabbed Suigetsu and pulled him down just as the energy fired off and created a massive beam of energy from Naruto's mouth, disintegrating the trees behind them before it flickered out.

"W-What the fuck was that!?" Suigetsu yelled in shock as Naru seemed to come out of his daze and started to tear up.

"N-Naru didn't mean to hurt Sui!" he cried out as he started to cry before Karin picked him up and let him cry into her shoulder.

"Shhh its okay Naru, you were just trying to protect Zabu's sword" Karin said as she consoled him while looking at Tayuya as if to ask 'What the hell was that?'

"I don't know what it was but it must be something new he unlocked with the tests" Tayuya said with a frown, worried if he would fire those off whenever he got upset.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one here for Zabuza's sword" a new female voice said as Tayuya quickly pulled out a kunai while Karin moved behind her.

The woman was stunningly beautiful. She had golden blonde hair with olive skin and aqua eyes that had thick blonde eyelashes. Her hair was messy with only three of her locks braided.

She wore a high collared soft blue jacket that covered her face downwards but stopped a bit above her bellybutton, showing off almost all of her stomach. The sleeves of the jacket completely covered her arms, ending as gloves and on the right sleeve was a metal plate that had Kiri's symbol on it. Her pants consisted of a long soft blue skirt that stopped at her ankles to reveal a pair of straw sandals.

Suigetsu was first to notice the sword on her back that looked rather unusual. It wasn't particularly long but was rather wide with a soft purple clothed handle and a guard with three holes on either side like the suit of clubs, most likely to help her draw it. The sheath was worn horizontally on her upper back.

"Who are you?!" Tayuya asked as she was on guard but wasn't going to straight out attack anyone unless they started it.

"Relax Uzumaki and Hozuki, as I said I am merely here to retrieve Kubikiribocho. I am Tier Harribel, a member of the new chapter of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist" the woman, now named Tier said as Naru sniffled and looked at her.

"B-But its Zabu's sword" he said as Tier looked at him, raising her eyebrow slightly at him.

"Were you the one that fired off that odd but devastating technique?" she asked, ignoring the others as she walked towards him.

"Yes, it was Naru's Cero. Y-You want to take Zabu's sword as well?" he asked as Tier nodded.

"Yes but I need the sword to help my Kage, she needs the sword to protect her village. We need the swords of the Mist we can still get to continue on with the Swordsmen of the Mist" she said as Suigetsu got in between them.

"Not so fast blondie, I found this first so it is mine! If anyone is going to wield a sword of the set of seven it's going to be me, Suigetsu Hozuki!" Suigetsu said as he pulled the sword from the ground and pointed it towards the woman only for her to look blankly at him as Naru started to cry again.

"So you really are a Hozuki, you do look a lot like your brother" Tier said as she looked around while Tayuya helped calm down Naru.

"Suigetsu don't attack and start drama when it isn't needed!" Tayuya said as she pushed the rusted blade down and looked towards Tier. "Look Tier was it?" she asked as Tier nodded "How about a deal, you help us get to Kiri and we see about giving you the sword. We only wanted it to protect Naru over there, he's young and we need to find a place to live safely with him" Tayuya said as she pointed to the sniffling four year old in Karin's arms.

"You three are Uzumaki correct?" Tier asked as Tayuya nodded.

"Karin is full blood, I'm half and we don't quite know about Naru" she said as Tier nodded, a smile that they could see in her eyes.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, let us get to an Inn where I can contact my Kage. I'm sure she'll want to meet you all, especially given that she too is half Uzumaki" Tier said as Tayuya widened her eyes and looked over to Karin who nodded, sensing the non-verbal question.

"Deal, let's see what this Uzumaki Kage can do for us" Tayuya said as she held out her hand towards Tier, wondering if maybe Kiri would be a better home. 'I guess we'll have to wait and see how this works out but Naru's safety comes first' she thought as the two shook hands and their ride to Kiri secured if everything went well.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Warning**

I know that I have a lot of stories out and I am not abandoning any of them, not even the ones on pause (which I will start updating more frequently soon). This story will be an "Update when I can so don't ask and beg for updates".

This story screamed out at me and I love the concept (just like how it was with my Soul Eater story and Son of the Heavenly Rabbit) so I will be updating this one a lot and be on a writing streak. Please understand as sometimes a great idea calls to me and makes me want to write it a lot.

 **Warning over**.

I edited around the placement of Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. Karin and Suigetsu were in the Northern base and Jugo can be in the Southern base.

Tayuya and Karin are sisters to Naru while Suigetsu is kind of like a brother but will grow into that role as time goes on.

For the fox mask just imagine a fox skull but more condensed and smaller, not as long as normal like Nel's mask but a fox instead of a ram. His adult fox mask is literally a fox skull on his head tilted back a bit

Plus I aged up Tayuya to 16 and Karin to 14 while Naruto is still 12 before the experiment reverted him to four years old (which won't age). His adult form will be around 25 or so I'm thinking.

Also for the time it took to get from the capital of Hotsprings to Wave I did the math with a very accurate Elemental Nations map with a mile length conversion in the legend and after the math I solved that they would have been easily able to do it if they go about 10 mph and I feel like ninja should be able to easily go that fast.

If you want the map I am using google "Elemental Nations Map xShadowRebirthx"

Naru can fire Ceros but only when he is under emotional distress and won't have control of when he fires them while in his child form. His Cero/Bala color will both be gold like his Bijuu cloak.

I plan to have Naruto have two Resurrección forms like Ulquiorra, both of which will be related to Kurama.

Girls in the running as Naruto's protector/pairing:

Yoruichi Shihoin – Kumo jonin and pseudo-sister/teacher of Killer Bee

Sui-Feng – Kumo chunin and student of Yoruichi

Kukaku Shiba – Iwa jonin bomb expert and inventor

Tier Harribel – Kiri jonin new member of the 7 swordsmen with a new set of 7 swords

Nanao Ise – Suna chunin and member of Suna's Intelligence Division

Nemu Kurotsuchi – Ex-Root member that escaped

Possible harem but I am still deciding on my own so PLEASE don't leave reviews trying to convince me to do it. I have to think it over to see if it even can work on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

_Challenge by: pain17ification_

 **Bestia Carmesí de Konoha: Crimson Beast of Konoha**

 **Chapter 2**

Tayuya was a bit worried around the intimidating woman as they followed her into Wave and towards the inn. Tier was difficult to read given her face was covered by the collar of her jacket and her eyes looked at them with ice in her stare.

So far she wasn't an enemy to them, especially given that she didn't attack them when Suigetsu pointed Kubikiribocho towards her and threatened her. It did worry her that she caught the Kiri woman steal glances at Naru as Karin carried him and calmed him down from almost hurting Suigetsu.

"So the new Mizukage is an Uzumaki? How come I've never heard of her?" Karin asked as Tier nodded.

"Mizukage is an Uzumaki on her mother's side but uses her father's name as to hide her lineage since until Kiri is stronger, letting them know that an Uzumaki is in power will only make Iwa and Kumo feel threatened. Plus Kumo has a bad habit of trying to kidnap Uzumaki" Tier said while Tayuya frowned as she knew how much Kumo was obsessed with trying to control their Bijuu or even other jinchuriki in battle and how some Uzumaki had chakra that could tame them.

"That is true, they are also obsessed with kekkai genkai as they also tried to kidnap a Hyuga supposedly though they were never punished for it as they used the death of the abductor to threaten war if they weren't given the body of the Hyuga that killed him" Tayuya said with a sigh as they arrived at the Inn.

"Yes, they do have a liking towards kekkai genkai, meaning the little boy would be in danger with his odd abilities" Tier said as Tayuya frowned, a bit upset that Naru's new abilities had been so easily revealed. It couldn't really be helped since there was no real way to make a lie to cover up a laser shot from the mouth of a four year old.

"Yeah…Naru is special" she said as she looked over her shoulder, back at Karin who was holding Naru after he tired himself out with the Cero as he called it.

"That mask of his on his head is quite unique" Tier said as Tayuya narrowed her eyes.

"How did you notice the mask? He's been wearing a hood this entire time" Tayuya said to her in a whisper as they entered the Inn.

"The hood doesn't do anything to hide the outline of it due to its extra height. Though I can't tell exactly what it is exactly I can at least tell it is some kind of mask or skull on his head" Tier said as she paid for three rooms: one for the boys, the two Uzumaki girls, and the last for herself.

"While I am curious about what it is and what exactly his kekkai genkai is I am willing to wait to let you only have to tell the story once when we get to Kiri" Tier said as she handed the two extra keys to Tayuya.

"I will be sending a hawk to my Kage telling her that I found you all and you wish to be brought to Kiri. Once I get her reply, which will most likely be her permission to bring you, we will set off once the child has gotten his sleep" she said curtly before walking up the stairs to her room, most likely to write the message and get some rest.

"Well now that blondie is gone can we rest now since I'm a bit tired after barely dodging a laser" Suigetsu said as Naru sniffled.

"Naru didn't mean to do that Sui! N-Naru was trying to protect Zabu's grave" Naru said as he pouted before Suigetsu ruffled his hair.

"I know little guy I was teasing you" Suigetsu said as he knew from the surprised look on Naru's face after he had fired off the Cero that it was a shock to him as well.

"Suigetsu's right, we should probably at least relax in our rooms" Karin said while she pet Naru's head, who was already starting to fall asleep in her arms.

"Well then hand him over so I can take us to our room" Suigetsu said as he held out his hands to pick up Naru only for Tayuya to push his hands down.

"No, he's staying with us. We need to keep an eye on him in case he does something in his sleep" Tayuya said as Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah it wouldn't be good if he fires one of those off things in his sleep. I'll be working to clean Kubikiribocho so I'll see you guys in the morning when she gets her reply" Suigetsu said with a two finger salute and a chuckle as he went up to his room, taking the key from Tayuya.

"You don't think he'll fire one of those off in his sleep will he?" Karin asked nervously as she didn't like the idea of being disintegrated as they slept.

"He'll be fine, I think it only happened because he was upset. Let's just relax since tomorrow we have to deal with a Kage" Tayuya said with a frown, a bit worried as they walked up to their room.

"What do you think the Mizukage will ask us or want from us?" Karin asked a bit nervously while adjusting Naru in her arms.

"I don't know but I'm not going to be put into another Orochimaru situation or endanger Naru. If it is safer than Uzu then we might stay there but if not the original plan still goes" she said with a frown as she unlocked the room and let Karin walk in first to lay down Naru.

"We'll just have to wait and see what she and Tier offer us. I mean anything would be better than what it was like with Orochimaru" Karin said as she laid down Naru, carefully taking off his sandals before putting the blanket over him.

"Yeah I guess we will see" Tayuya said as this time she was determined to keep her family safe.

 **-Otogakure – Orochimaru's Main Base-**

Orochimaru was a bit annoyed as Kabuto delivered the report of the Northern base's destruction to him. "Are you sure there were no survivors?" he asked with a frown as Kabuto nodded as he had just gotten back from the ruins of the base.

"The only thing left standing was an operating table. Everything else was destroyed, only the ruins of the first floor remaining" Kabuto said as he was surprised that something had been able to destroy the base so efficiently.

"I guess my theory of a Bijuu making a jinchuriki self-destruct under intense circumstances has some merit to it now. That base had over 12 stories to it and I doubt anything but a Bijuu could have done that" he said as he smiled at sound of a vacuum swirling behind him signaled him to his visitor's entrance.

"Oh my right on time aren't we _Madara_ " the snake Sannin said as he smiled and turned around to look at the orange masked Akatsuki member that had taken up the name of one of Konoha's founders and the most fearsome Uchiha. "Kabuto leave us, this is a private conversation" he ordered as Kabuto nodded and walked out without a word.

"So what can I do for you Obito? You so rarely visit me unless it is important" he said as it hadn't been difficult to realize who the man was behind the mask.

Simple knowledge of the Sharingan and a certain Copy-Cat Ninja easily made him come to the conclusion that the one who had given Kakashi Hatake a Sharingan that had turned Mangekyo with the awakened ability of Kamui was the same person going around as Madara. Kamui was an incredibly rare power of the Sharingan and with two people having the ability it wasn't hard to deduce.

"You told me nothing would happen to the Kyuubi jinchuriki. It seems I was wrong to trust you" Obito said as he ignored the snake Sannin's use of his real name.

"Relax Obito, I planned for this in case it happened" Orochimaru said waving off the man's anger. "Plus we still have our deal, you let me test on the young Uzumaki and stay safe from the other Akatsuki and I set up little Rin to be brought back under your control" he added as it had been simple to use Rin to make Obito agree.

That and the threat of attempting to bring back the real Madara was enough to get the man to agree to the deal.

"But now we are in a difficult spot with no Kyuubi and given that it can take upwards of a hundred years to reform it has possibly ruined our plans" Obito hissed out, still a bit upset at the use of Rin to make him agree to the vile man's plan.

"Relax there are other viable sources of the Kyuubi's chakra. Last I found there was a small boy in the Fire Temple that has the Kyuubi's chakra in him, enough to transform his arm. And if that doesn't work I can revive the Gold and Silver brothers as they too devoured some of the Kyuubi's chakra into themselves" Orochimaru said as Obito frowned, though not that Orochimaru knew because of the mask.

"Fine, I get it. You are surprisingly good at covering for yourself. I will continue to hide you from the others but I expect you to stay good on your side of the bargain" Obito said as Orochimaru smiled and nodded.

"Of course, I am a man of my word" he said as Obito narrowed his lone visible eye as his body started to get sucked into itself.

"I remain to see that and will be waiting. I suggest you do not keep me waiting long" he said as he disappeared.

"And people honestly call me dramatic" Orochimaru said with a chuckle as Kabuto returned into the room, sensing that Obito had left.

"Is everything okay Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked as he nodded and waved it off.

"Yes, nothing to worry about. We shouldn't keep Sasuke waiting for his training. He needs to be ready in time" Orochimaru said as while might have lost out on a perfect test subject he gained safety from an organization that was hunting him down and the crippling of the village he hated.

 **-Next Day – Land of Mist-**

Tayuya sighed as she tried to calm down Naru as he hopped around on the boat that the Mizukage had sent to take them to Kiri as it arrived at the continent. "Naru you need to came down and stay with us while we head to Kiri. I know you're excited but please calm down little guy" Tayuya said as picked him up and rubbed his back.

"But Tayu-neechan we are meeting Auntie today!" Naruto whined as the second they had told them that the woman they were meeting was family to them he had taken it upon himself to call her his aunt.

Which had caused the stoic Tier to chuckle a bit when he first decided it only saying it would be interesting to see her Kage's reaction to it.

"I know we are meeting Auntie today but you have to behave since Auntie is an important lady" Tayuya said as she, Karin and Suigetsu stepped off the boat and onto the dock where Tier was waiting for them.

"The Mizukage won't get angry at Naru for him calling her Auntie right?" Karin asked as Tier shook her head.

"I don't think she will get angry but I believe that is only if little Naru does it" Tier said as she knew how her Kage was with being called old and being called aunt might be much for anyone other than the little boy.

"Got it, don't call the old lady old" Suigetsu said nonchalantly as Tier sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Come on but stay close while Kiri is not that far away, the mist disorients anyone who is not use to the mist or can't shield themselves from it" Tier said as they nodded and followed behind her.

As they walked through the mist towards Kiri they kept close to Tier as they were already feeling the effect of the mist. Several times Tier had to bring them back as they had started to turn away from the disorienting feeling that messed with their sense of direction.

"Well, welcome to Kiri. We are finally here" Tier said as she waved her hand through the mist and it slowly started to thin out.

Naru watched with wide eyes as the mist thinned out and he saw a large city in front of him as he was held in Tayuya's arms. The large city had several mountains behind it as the buildings throughout the village were cylindrical buildings. Most of the buildings had plants and trees growing on top of them as the town in general was full of green plant life.

"Wow~ it's so pretty!" Naru said as Tier nodded with a smile evident in her eyes.

"Yes it is quite a beautiful and tranquil village ever since the rebellion ended and it started to recover from it all" Tier said as she started to head towards the largest and widest building in the center that the others had already figured was the Mizukage's building.

As they entered the building, heading up near the top to where most likely the Kage's office was they were stopped as they heard a voice call out to them.

"Harribel-senpai you've returned! Mizukage-sama told us to expect you arriving today but I am sorry I didn't come to meet you at the docks. You arrived sooner than expected" a blue haired boy said as he ran up to them.

He wore a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants and square black rimmed glasses that were connected to ear protectors. He wore a holster vest that bore the Kiri headband as it was used to hold a bandaged dual handled sword.

"Chojuro that was not needed and I am sure Mizukage told you the same. Is she not busy right now? She told me to come straight to her when we arrived" Tier said as Chojuro nodded and adjusted his glasses.

Tayuya frowned as she noticed Chojuro look at Suigetsu and Naru a bit longer before she snapped her fingers to make him stop. "Hey stop looking at my brother like that you weirdo" she hissed out as the boy quickly started to blush before looking down towards the ground.

"I-I'm sorry I just-" Chojuro said as Tier held up her hand.

"It's fine, she's just protective of her little brother. We'll be going to Mizukage's chambers, tell anyone trying to see her she is busy until we leave" Tier said as she motioned for the others to follow while she started to walk towards a set of large doors.

"You will have to excuse Chojuro, he saw the swords and as an aspiring Swordsmen of the Mist he is easily intrigued by other swordsmen" Tier said as Tayuya rolled her eyes while she looked back at the boy who was already at the other end of the hall.

"Just tell him to look out cause Naru will head-butt you really hard if you try and touch his sword" Suigetsu said as he rubbed his stomach still remembering the powerful head-butt he got from the little guy.

Tier nodded as she walked up to the door and knocked on it "Mizukage, I have returned with the persons I told you in my letter. May we come in?" she asked before the doors clicked open.

The group was a bit taken aback at the woman in front of them that was leaning against the front of her desk. She was tall and slender, no older than early 30 with long ankle length auburn hair that covered one of her green eyes, which looked at them with a twinkle of curiosity.

She wore a long sleeved dark blue dress that exposed her shoulders entirely and a good amount of cleavage from her rather generous chest, which was covered up with some mesh armor she wore underneath. The bottom of her dress was very open as they noticed she also wore a skirt and a pair of high heeled sandals with shin guards reaching up over her knees.

Her purple lipstick covered lips smiled at them and before she could say anything an excited Naru jumped out of Tayuya's arms towards her.

"Auntie!" Naru yelled as the shocked woman quickly caught the boy and looked down at him.

"Naru! I'm sorry about that, Naru got it in his little head ever since Tier told him you were an Uzumaki and family that you are his aunt" Karin said trying to defuse the situation since Tier had told them of her Kage's temper when it came to being thought of as old in any way.

"But Kari-neechan she is Auntie! She is pretty like an auntie so she has to be one!" Naru said as he pouted and the Mizukage held him up a bit.

"But can't I be a sister like the others?" she asked as he shook his head vigorously.

"You're too grown up to be neechan and really pretty so you have to be Auntie!" Naru said as the woman let out an 'aww' as she hugged the small boy close to her chest.

Karin and Tayuya had to hold back their slight anger as while they knew Naru wasn't trying to be rude but the comment of him saying they were basically aren't as developed or good looking as her hurt a bit.

"Well aren't you just an adorable little boy! You can call me Auntie Mei all you want" Mei said as she nuzzled her cheek against his making the little boy giggle and hug his new aunt.

She stopped though once she noticed the hood over his head and the odd outline she could see in it. "What is your name little guy?" she asked as he smiled up at her.

"Naru is Naru! That is Tayu-neechan, Kari-neechan and Sui!" Naru said as he pointed to each person as he said their name.

"Well Naru can you tell me about the mask on your head?" Mei asked as she gently pulled back his hood, making Tayuya tense up as she revealed his skull mask on top of Naru's head.

"That's Naru's mask. Naru got hurt a bit and it cracked" Naru said as Mei nodded and looked towards the three other people in his group as she walked around behind her desk, carrying Naru with her before she sat down behind it and set him on her lap.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Mei Terumi or Mei Uzumaki if I am using my mother's name and I am the Fifth Mizukage. As a fellow Uzumaki I welcome you to my village" she said with a smile as she pet Naru's head, careful not to touch his mask or the crack in it.

"Yeah whatever. Your swordsmen told us if we came with her you'd give us a boat to reach Uzu so here we are and where's the boat" Tayuya said a bit testy as she felt defenseless being that they were in one of the five major hidden villages in front of the Kage of said village.

"Tayuya, the last we want to do is piss off a Kage" Karin hissed in a whisper as Mei chuckled and waved it off.

"Do not worry, I understand your weariness but while I can provide you with a boat I don't think it would be best for you to leave for Uzu immediately" Mei said as Tayuya narrowed her eyes.

"And why is that?" Tayuya growled out, her fear of being trapped again catching up to her.

"Because Uzushiogakure is not in livable conditions. It is still in ruins and I doubt it is the best place for a cute little boy like this to live in" Mei said with a smile as she pinched Naru's cheek making him giggle and smile.

"So what we are just trapped here!?" Tayuya asked before Mei held up her hand to calm her down.

"You all may still go to Uzu in time but since it is still in ruins you may stay here until it is fixed up. My builders have been at it since I came into power but with large of a task it is it could take a while" Mei said as Karin put her hand on Tayuya's shoulder to calm her down.

"Tayuya calm down that is more than reasonable" Karin said before she looked Mei with a frown. "So you are suggesting we stay here until you rebuild Uzu. You honestly can't be doing this just out of the kindness of your heart" she said as Mei frowned and nodded.

"You are a bit correct while I am suggesting you stay here but I do have some ulterior motives" Mei said as Suigetsu chuckled.

"Figured it was too good to be true. So what is it that you want?" Suigetsu asked as he leaned against the wall, on guard a bit as Tier stayed silent while watching them.

"I want help" she said slightly surprising them. "Ever since the Rebellion ended I haven't had time to reform Kiri's alliances with the other villages. I wanted to go to the chunin exams in Konoha to build back up relations with them but seeing how they turned out I am glad I didn't" she said as continued petting Naru's head, something the little boy was enjoying.

"So what, are you asking us, three Uzumaki, one of whom is a child, and a blood thirsty swordsmen to go around getting allies for you?" Tayuya asked as Mei smiled and nodded.

"I know it sounds odd and while Kumo and Iwa are a bit sour towards Uzumaki it would show I trust those villages not to do anything by sending ambassadors from that clan" Mei said as Karin frowned.

"So you want us, to go the villages that didn't even try and help you during the rebellion? Villages which, including this one, destroyed the homeland of our clan because they were scared and wanted what they had" Karin said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah and what is to stop Konoha from claiming Uzu as theirs considering Hashirama and the first clan leader made a pact together" Tayuya added as she knew enough to know that Konoha was very close with Uzu.

"They have no right to claim it seeing as how they didn't send any help to the village. Plus Uzu is owned by the Water Daimyo, it always has been and after the destruction of it by Kiri the Daimyo severely punished Kiri for their actions. Only recently with my coming into power as an Uzumaki did the Daimyo allow me to start rebuilding" Mei said as she let out a sigh.

"As for Kiri's part in our homeland's destruction but that was the Mizukage long before my time and I intend to fix the mistakes the ones before me have made. I have full backing from the Daimyo for not only stopping Yagura but for wanting to fix Kiri" Mei said with a frown while little Naru held her hand trying to console her a bit, which made her frown lessen slightly.

"My mother, before she married my father was saved by him during the invasion. He was disgusted at what his home was doing to her home and took her away from it. They lived peacefully near outskirts of the Land of Mist for most of their and my life. It wasn't until the Bloodline Purges claimed their lives, protecting me, did I get involved with Kiri" she said as the two girls frowned at her.

"Fine, whatever, you aren't terrible like the other Mizukage, congratulations! That doesn't mean you get our trust" Tayuya said as she narrowed her eyes at the Kage. "We could be fucking disposable in your eyes since you are sending us and not your other ninja to do this. So why should we do this for the 'trust' of the other nations" Tayuya hissed out as Mei narrowed her eyes and silenced her with a bit of localized killing intent.

"I have worked very hard to protect the last remaining members of our clan. I am sending you because you two and little Naru are family of mine, making you officially under the protection of a Kage's family and I doubt any village would try and hurt you" Mei said as she pet Naru's head, calming down from the little boy squeezing her hand.

"Though I won't be sending you unprotected. I will offer training to you all to help you protect yourselves and Tier, my strongest swordsmen, will come with you all. She is the leader of the new chapter of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. With her by your side it will also show that we are strong without having to be the 'Bloody' Mist. I may want to be allies with the other nations but not at the price of my family's lives" Mei said as Tayuya frowned, her anger fading as she nodded.

"Honestly that sounds like a pretty good deal. We get to travel around, see the other villages, maybe look for more family if they are in danger and we get protection under a Kage's family" Karin whispered to Tayuya as they looked at Mei as she nuzzled against Naru who was happy on Mei's lap.

"Naru, what do you think about all of this? Do you want us to stay here and eventually go travelling around?" Tayuya asked as her main concern was her new little brother. If he felt safe here and was okay with eventually going around the nations then so was she.

She was a bit unsure about bringing him along but if she was going to go anywhere then he was coming with. She refused to leave him behind, even if it was in Kiri since she was the reason he was like this.

If she would have found out about him being related to her she could have saved him sooner and kept him from experiencing all of Orochimaru's experiments. The outcome of it all might have freed her, Karin, him and Suigetsu but it still left a sour taste in her mouth and a strong determination to protect the little boy that had started calling her his sister.

"Naru wants to live with Auntie! Naru wants us all to live with Auntie as an even bigger family!" Naru said with a massive smile that made Mei nuzzle against the small boy.

"Well you heard the kid. Personally I'm all for staying in Kiri since there is no better place to get my hands on the other swords to master them" Suigetsu said with a smirk as Mei turned towards him for the first time during this entire conversation.

"Ah yes, Tier mentioned a Hozuki clan member being a part of the group she ran across. Do you happen to be related to Mangetsu?" she asked as Suigetsu nodded.

"Yeah, he was my brother. I remember him mentioning working for the rebellion but at the time I was too focused on hunting down the Kiba blades and even after he did die I got reckless and got captured" Suigetsu said as he clenched his fists as Mei frowned.

"I remember your brother Mangetsu fondly in the beginnings of the rebellion. It was a hard blow on the rebellion when he died. He did request when we did win and if we found you to let you in and let you train with the swords. While I have nothing against it some of the swords are being used such as Chojuro wielding Hiramekarei so you may keep Kubikiribocho and train in others but I do need other swordsmen" she said as Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair enough" Suigetsu said as Mei smiled before looking towards Karin and Tayuya.

"So what do you say to my offer?" Mei asked as Tayuya looked to Karin before looking back and nodding.

"Fine, I guess it works but taking us in means you have to protect us from Orochimaru and possibly Konoha" Tayuya said as Mei frowned slightly.

"We can explain but I think it might be best if Naru leaves the room" Karin said as Mei sighed and nodded.

"Tier can you take Naru out of the room? Maybe give him to the roof, he might like it up there. I already have your report of what happened so it'll be fine" Mei said as Tier nodded and walked over to Naru while Mei set him down on the ground.

"Go with Tier for a bit. Auntie needs to talk with your neechans a bit alone. Tier can keep you company" Mei said as Naru looked between her and Karin and Tayuya, who nodded telling him it was okay before he turned and smiled up at Tier.

"Okay, come on pretty lady. Let's go play!" Naru said as he grabbed Tier's hand and ran out of the room, pulling her after him as Mei giggled at the interesting sight before clearing her throat.

"So tell me, exactly what all happened to put you in danger with one of the biggest missing nin in the Elemental Nations and one of the strongest villages. Plus you can explain what you know about Naru since that little boy is incredibly unique" Mei said as she set her elbows on her desk, interlocking her fingers as she frowned at the two girls who grew a bit pale but sat down as they knew this would be a long conversation.

Mei stayed silent while the two girls explained how Orochimaru had basically kidnapped Naru from Konoha during the Suna-Oto invasion and kept him in an induced coma until explosion occurred allowing them all to escape.

Whatever had happened to Naru had not only made him younger but gave him a mask, a hole where his heart should be and a sword. Not to mention the ability to shoot beams of destructive energy from his mouth.

"So Naru was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi but now you can't feel anything of it?" Mei asked as the thought of a Bijuu being left to reform, even it would be a long time, was not a good thing.

"I'm not sure about that entirely. He does have reserves as large as a Bijuu but it doesn't feel like the Bijuu is a part of it or that it is even chakra. It feels too dense and bright to be chakra" Karin said as when she tried to sense and see his chakra she could still see Naru's massive chakra above them on the roof. She had to squint her eyes a bit to make sure she didn't strain her eyes from how bright it was to her.

"So are you suggesting his chakra was changed when the Dead Bone Pulse was injected into him?" Mei asked as Tayuya frowned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Whatever caused the explosion that destroyed the base made Naru turn from 12 to four, grow a bone mask, and gain a sword that came from the freaky hole where his heart should be" Tayuya said as Mei frowned.

"I'll have some medics look him over and see if anything is wrong with him. While I am sure he is okay and not in pain I would feel better having him get a checkup" Mei said, a bit worried about the little boy that had so adorably called her his 'auntie'.

"When you are training us could you maybe teach Naru so that he can at least protect himself a bit or maybe run away if others are chasing him" Tayuya said as while she was glad they were getting training approved by a Kage she wanted him to at least be able to escape if he needed to or maybe even use the sword he clung to so he can defend himself.

"I can have Tier or someone else I trust to help him with the basics. I want to wait at least four or five months before I send you out as I have to get all of your ambassadorship approved as well as finish your training to make sure if you do encounter difficulties you can protect yourself and adorable little Naru" Mei said with a smile, hiding the groan of more paperwork in her head.

"Sounds fine. That should be enough time for me to master some of the seven swords" Suigetsu said as the others nodded along, also feeling that they could get stronger and figure things out in that amount of time.

"And while I will have to send you to Konoha in time I will save it for last since it still is cut off from others a bit since the invasion and when I do send you there Naru will come back here in case they try and take him back" Mei said as while she knew he should go back to Konoha but felt the need to keep him with them since he was family.

"I will get your training set up starting tomorrow. For the rest of the day get situated with Kiri and I will have my assistant Ao show you to the house you will be living in next to mine" she added as the others nodded.

Tayuya smiled as she looked forward to getting stronger and being able to protect Naru more, even if she had to travel around the world for it. She understood it a bit for the reason Mei wanted them to and she felt Naru was safer by her side.

 **-Konoha-**

Jiraiya frowned as he looked through the folder of the kunoichi sitting in front of him. Ever since Naruto's kidnapping and the Uchiha's defection he had been trying to figure out what to do with the last genin of Team Seven.

He couldn't even have her train under Kakashi as he had to make the copycat ninja take up his spy network to keep it active. Hence why for the last few months since Sasuke running off he had put her under Kurenai as another student when she was off missions.

She had amazing chakra control so she was perfect for genjutsus but those could only do so much for her as it didn't fully fit her style.

"Hokage-sama, please, I need to get stronger. You have to help me" Sakura said as she clenched her fists, looking him in the eye with pure determination in her eyes.

Jiraiya didn't doubt she had potential to become stronger if she could expand her chakra reserves but he had reservations about her motivation. "Is this about the Uchiha? Because that boy has already made his decision the second after he left for Orochimaru. I had to label him as a missing-nin and he's lucky to have the order of bringing back alive for what he did" he said before she quickly shook her head.

"No! Sasuke lost every ounce of respect and admiration I had for him the second he laughed and said it was a great thing that Naruto got taken!" Sakura yelled, getting heated as since Naruto's kidnapping she had realized that Naruto was always the one who looked out for her and cared for her.

He actually fought to protect her against Gaara while Sasuke just wanted to use Orochimaru's mark and test its power, not even caring about her. She might not love Naruto back like he had with her she felt a bond with him, something that made him feel more important to her.

"So then what is all of this about?" Jiraiya asked as Sakura frowned, clenching her fists as she looked her Hokage in the eye.

"I want to get stronger to get Naruto back. I can't be as useless as I have been since he got taken because he tired himself out protecting me!" she yelled as Jiraiya frowned and let out a sigh.

"I think I know one teacher that could help you. You have good timing as Kakashi returned today and I can send you with him to meet your new teacher" Jiraiya said as he waved his hand, signaling an ANBU to appear in the room.

"Boar, bring Kakashi to my office. Tell him I need him to escort someone to Tsunade with a note I'm going to draft up" he said as the ANBU nodded and disappeared.

"T-Tsunade? She's going to teach me?" Sakura asked in shock as Jiraiya nodded.

"She owes me this much. She made me take up this title and didn't even react when I mentioned our god child going missing. If she doesn't accept this I'm labeling her as missing-nin for being gone for so long" Jiraiya said as he quickly started to write his note to Tsunade explaining everything.

"I want you to train with her for a year or two. When she declares your apprenticeship over I want you to come back and I'll see about missions to send you out to look for him. I already am having Kakashi and my network keep a look out for any information on Naruto and Orochimaru but another set of eyes won't be a bad thing" Jiraiya said before he was surprised by the young girl jumping up and hugging him.

"Thank you Hokage-sama! I promise you won't regret this!" Sakura said as Jiraiya chuckled and gently pulled her off of him.

"Relax I already know I won't regret it. Word of warning though with Tsunade, her training is torture so if you aren't serious about this you still have time to turn back" he said, a bit surprised by the serious look in the pink haired girl's eyes.

"I am incredibly serious about this Hokage-sama. I have to find Naruto and I will do whatever I need to so I can" Sakura said as Kakashi opened the door with his trademark eye-smile.

"Ah just in time Kakashi, I'm glad the time with my spy network has gotten rid of your late tendencies. Look I need you to escort Sakura to Tsunade. She should still be in Tanzaku Gai as she doesn't move around much" Jiraiya said as Kakashi nodded and accepted the scroll from him.

"That should explain everything and the situation with her. Sakura is to be Tsunade's student and will be under her tutelage for a year at least and two at most" Jiraiya said as Kakashi nodded and patted his former student on the back.

"Well Sakura let's go get you ready then we can leave" Kakashi said while Sakura nodded and followed after him while they left the office.

"Kakashi-sensei do you think I can handle being Tsunade's student?" she asked, making Kakashi stop and chuckle softly.

"Sakura you are a skilled kunoichi and you can definitely handle whatever Tsunade dishes out, I just regret that I couldn't help you or train you more. If I could have been a better teacher maybe Naruto wouldn't have been taken and Sasuke could have resisted Orochimaru's temptations" Kakashi said as Sakura frowned and shook her head.

"It's okay Kakashi-sensei, you were able to keep us alive and teach us what you could. We will get them back, I will get Naruto back and we will get Sasuke back, beaten and broken or not." she said while Kakashi chuckled and nodded, patting her on the back with his eye smile.

"I know we will Sakura, we just have to keep having hope" Kakashi said as he rubbed his last student's back, immensely proud at the determination in her eyes.

He knew she would take the apprenticeship with Tsunade seriously and grow immensely from it. 'Work hard and bring them back, I know you can' he thought as they continued to walk out of the building, both ready for the changes ahead of them.

 **-Kiri-**

 **-Six Months Later-**

For the last six months things had been busy for everybody.

Tayuya, Karin and Suigetsu had spent the time training under Tier, Mei and Ao who was Mei's assistant and a skilled sensor to help Karin hone her sensing skills.

Suigetsu had made immense progress in mastering Kubikiribocho under Tier's teachings. He had even started training to wield Kabutowari, Shibuki and Nuibari which he was making slow progress with.

Tayuya had learned a lot of jutsus and skills with Mei's help, she had even ditched her contact with the Doki as Mei warned her of their fickleness and had picked up a contract with the bats and gorillas as with those two they could replace them. While she wasn't a swordsmen she did learn how to fight against them and even gained two tonfas made of chakra metal to help with her close quarter fighting style and allow her to infuse her earth chakra to make them more powerful.

Karin didn't learn much in terms of jutsus as she wasn't much of a fighter but she did have great potential as a medic and was trained as such. It was enough potential to have Mei allow her to apprentice under Retsu Unohana, a medic who was on par with Tsunade and a powerful swordsmen that use to be the leader of the Seven Swordsmen long ago according to Mei.

All of them were busy over the six months, even Naru with the bits of training that he was given as well as regularly checkups from medics and Ao, who with the Byakugan that was implanted into him, was able to help make sure the little red haired boy was healthy and safe.

With the dojutsu Ao was able to find out that the boy's chakra wasn't chakra, just as Karin thought. The boy's energy was incredibly dense, denser than any chakra, Bijuu or otherwise. And with that coupled with the lack of pathways made them figure whatever happened really had changed the boy a lot.

Retsu as well as Ao had thoroughly checked out the bone fox skull mask on his head since both Tayuya and Karin were worried about the crack in it. They had tried to heal the crack with medical chakra and even had him bite on Karin but nothing happened.

He didn't even leave a mark on Karin as apparently with no chakra he couldn't suck on hers and use it to heal.

They had also found out that while there was a hole through where his heart was he still had a heartbeat, despite having no detectable heart. Retsu had given him several checks up very regularly to make sure he was okay and healthy.

Naru, while young, was very good student as he listened to what Mei and Tier told him intently. They didn't teach him much besides how to run and jump higher as he was just a kid and didn't want him to actually fight.

The most they taught him was how to block things with his sword while it was in its sheath as they didn't want him to draw it and hurt himself with it.

Like Naru his sword was also unique and odd. Many trained veteran swordsmen said the sword gave off an aura of death. It was also sharper than any sword any of them had ever seen as well as made of an odd unknown black metal.

They weren't even able to figure out and test what it was made out of as not even a small shaving had been able to be removed. They didn't know what it was but Suigetsu promised he'd make sure Naru kept ahold of it and if needed he'd wield it to protect him.

For the last month they had focused on getting things ready for their ambassadorship missions as the papers had gone through and they were set to go to Kumo first since it was the closest to them and one of the stronger villages.

Both Tayuya and Karin were a bit nervous about going there but with Tier coming along with them they felt a bit safer since they had seen just how strong she was when she spared against Suigetsu and beat him 100 times in a row.

"Look Naru-chan you have to stay close to Tier while you are travelling. She, your neechans, and Suigetsu have to keep you safe while you are traveling" Mei said as she crouched down to his level and fussed over his appearance, tightening the straps of his backpack and sword sheath.

Mei had swapped out Naru's old clothes for a more Kiri style outfit consisting of a dark blue pinstriped long sleeved shirt with black cargo pants. He oddly refused to wear any shoes saying they always felt weird. The cloak he had before had been replaced with a soft blue one that had a slightly bigger hood to allow the mask on his head to be hidden easier.

"Naru knows Auntie! Naru will stay close to Tier-chan!" Naru said as he smiled up at Mei and Tier, making Mei squeal and nuzzle against the small boy as Tier patted his head.

"We'll keep an eye on him. There is four people looking after him, I doubt he'd get too far away" Suigetsu said as he slid Kubikiribocho into his back holster and leaned against the wall while Karin and Tayuya walked out of Mizukage building.

"We won't let him leave our side and will always stay with one of us if some of us do have to go do work or anything" Karin said as Tayuya nodded.

"Not to rush things but shouldn't we be leaving soon? You said the boat was waiting for us at the northern dock right?" Tayuya asked as Mei nodded, stopping herself from nuzzling against Naru.

"Yes they are waiting to take you across the Kaizoku Sea where ambassadors from Kumo will be waiting to take you to their village. Be safe on the way to the village and while in the village please" Mei said as they nodded before she picked Naru up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Now you be a good boy for your neechan's and Tier. Behave while in Kumo and don't go off with strangers okay?" she added as Naru nodded giggling from kiss she gave him before she handed him to Tier, who was use to carrying the little boy as he often followed her around when the others were busy.

"Naru will be a good boy and be a safe boy, Naru promises" he said as Mei smiled and nodded.

"Well have a safe trip, send a messenger hawk the second you get to Kumo. I don't want to worry" Mei said as they all nodded, fully aware of how Mei worried about Naru since she had acted like a mother to Naru, all but calling herself his mom since she liked the title of aunt better as it made her sound less old.

"Bye Auntie! See you later!" Naru said with a massive smile as he waved while they started to walk off towards the northern gate of the village.

Mei smiled as she waved back to the little boy until they walked out of her view. Her fears of something going wrong nipping at her chest but she had faith in Tier and the others to keep him safe.

'He and the others will be safe, they will make it to Kumo safely, I don't have to worry' she told herself as she went back into her office to await the arrival of the messenger hawk while she kept herself busy with paperwork until it showed up.

 **-Ame – Akatsuki Headquarters-**

Obito frowned as he leaned against the railing of the balcony that looked out over Amegakure as he weighed his options in his head.

"You called Madara?" Konan asked as she and one of Nagato's paths walked out onto the balcony. She always felt worried when that _man_ called them as she didn't trust him in the slightest but Nagato listened to him and his words more than she would like him to.

"Yes, after looking things over in the world events I've decided that we need to quicken our plans. With the death of the Kyuubi jinchuriki by the hands of Otogakure we need to gather the Bijuu much earlier than planned" Obito said as he had half explained the situation, keeping Orochimaru out of it and blaming it on some jonin of his village that acted independently.

The last thing he wanted the others to know was how he unintendedly allowed the Kyuubi to die all because of his past and Rin.

"Yes the death of the Kyuubi jinchuriki did slow down our plans considerably given how long it takes to reform. I am having Sasori look into substitutes for the Kyuubi" Nagato said as Konan frowned, not liking where this was going already.

"And why should we rush? With the invasion wouldn't the nations be wary?" Konan asked as Obito shook his head.

"Actually none of the other nations seem to care, besides Suna as they are taking the invasion of Konoha as something to make them cocky. They think that with Konoha weakened they are stronger and are being cockier. It is the best time to with nations like Kumo and Iwa, who don't know of our existence, letting their jinchuriki go on missions around their countries. This is the best time to have our members start to move around" Obito said as Nagato frowned but nodded.

"He is right Konan, we need to call a meeting. It is time for the Akatsuki to start our hunt" Nagato said as he walked off. He knew Madara was keeping something from him but he couldn't deny his point, they could pounce and start taking Bijuu while the village's defenses were lowered.

They already knew where most of the jinchuriki currently were, only the Ichibi being unknown as it left to train somewhere in the mass desert of the Land of Wind.

"I believe the Nibi is mobile right now. If Hidan and Kakuzu are in the area we can get the first one within a week or two and start our hunt rather well" Nagato said as he smiled, looking forward to sending his members out as he had never been one to wait for too long.

Now was the perfect time to make the Elemental Nations know of the Akatsuki and their mission.

 **-Chapter End-**

I would like to thank the user " **insanemaelstrom** " for the help figure out a way around the whole "Orochimaru in canon couldn't do anything to Naruto because of Akatsuki threat" it helped me a lot and fixed a big hiccup I forgot about.

So Sakura is still going to get Tsunade's training and I do have plans for her, ones that pain17ification approves of and actually helped me a lot with.

Also for the Akatsuki I figured that losing the Kyuubi might accelerate their plans to get the others before they also possibly get lost. As for Isobu reforming I am planning to have it happening somewhat sooner as I did move back the end of the Rebellion a tiny bit so it could happen later in the timeline to make it flow.

Next chapter will be them arriving in Kumo with some interesting things that I already have swirling around in my head. Plus I get to introduce Yoruichi and Sui-Feng next chapter, or the one after as I'm not too sure. But you have that too look forward too soon-ish.

Girls in the running as Naruto's protector/pairing:

Yoruichi Shihoin – Kumo jonin and pseudo-sister/teacher of Killer Bee

Sui-Feng – Kumo chunin and student of Yoruichi

Kukaku Shiba – Iwa jonin bomb expert and inventor

Tier Harribel – Kiri jonin new member of the 7 swordsmen with a new set of 7 swords

Nanao Ise – Suna chunin and member of Suna's Intelligence Division

Nemu Kurotsuchi – Ex-Root member that escaped

Also I know you noticed Retsu Unohana in the story but she ISN'T a pairing choice, she will be Kiri's Tsunade in a sense but still a VERY powerful swordsmen since she use to be a Kenpachi

 **EDIT** : I've decided that Kenpachi and Yachiru will be in the story somehow but with how I have things I don't want to include too many Bleach characters to muddle things up

Possible harem but I am still deciding on my own so **PLEASE DON'T** leave reviews trying to convince me to do it. I have to think it over to see if it even can work on my own.

Also I AM going to update my other paused stories I promise. I will do my very best to do it over the 2 week break so look forward to that.

Until Next Time

Rate and Review

Buh-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

_Challenge by: pain17ification_

 **Bestia Carmesí de Konoha: Crimson Beast of Konoha**

 **Chapter 3**

"Now remember to stay close to us Naru and don't wander off. Also be sure to be nice to the person from Kumo that is going to greet us when we dock" Karin said as she crouched down to the little boy who had been sitting on Tier's lap the entire boat ride so he could see over the edge of the boat as it drove along.

"Naru knows Kari-neechan, Naru will be good as Naru promised Auntie" Naru said in a childlike serious tone as he crossed his arms, trying to give a serious look that only made her giggle and smile before Tier nodded.

"He will stay by either mine or Suigetsu's side at all times. I won't let anything happen to him and I doubt Suigetsu will either" Tier said as Karin nodded and tried to ease her nerves.

"Yeah the kid will be fine though we should get our stuff together as we are docking and I think I can see someone waiting for us already" Suigetsu said as he held his hand over his eyes, blocking the sun and allowing him to see a figure standing on the docks with their arms crossed.

"Naruto hold my hand so Tier can get her stuff ready" Karin said as Tier set him down on the ground before he walked over to her while the boat slowly made its way towards the docks.

Everyone waited for Tier to lead them off the boat since she was more or less the leader and Karin was a bit nervous about actually heading to Kumo considering their bad history with trying to kidnap people of certain clans like Uzumaki and Hyuga.

"It'll be fine, nothing will happen to you, me or Naru. The last thing Kumo would do is kidnap any of us while we are on a treaty meeting with them. Plus being the Kage's family if they do try it'll be like asking for war" Tayuya said as she rubbed Karin's back and a confused Naru frowned up at them.

"You're right, we'll be fine since Mei went through all the trouble to ensure it" Karin said as she ruffled Naru's hair. "Well Naru? You ready to go?" she asked as the little guy nodded vigorously with a massive smile, most likely excited to see new places and meet new people.

"Follow me and stay close while the representative from Kumo leads us there" Tier said as the boat fully stopped in Kumo's dock before, behind her, they all stepped off the boat.

"Right on time, that's good so far" a new voice spoke out as Naru poked his head out from behind Tier and smiled up at the new lady while the others looked her over as well.

The woman was relatively petite with cold, moderately glaring, grey eyes and black hair that had two square bangs framing her face with little tufts of hair spiking out on the sides of her head along with two long ponytails that ended with a golden ring tied to the ends.

( **AN** : Post Bleach Time skip Hairstyle)

Her chest was quite petite as well, making Karin and Tayuya both feel a bit better about their figure when they noticed how the woman in front of them had an A cup.

Her outfit was a black sleeveless kimono top that was completely backless, showing off her bare back and, with how the outfit sat on her, a small portion of the sides of her breasts. Her pants were a pair of black hakama that was kept up with a yellow sash that happened to also be her Kumo headband. Her outfit was finished off with two long black armbands and thin straw sandals of sorts with white socks. Plus their time in Kiri also allowed them to notice the katana secured vertically on her sash.

"You must be the representative from Kumo, it is nice to meet you" Tier said as the woman nodded.

"Sui-Feng Suzumebachi, I was told there was to be a group of ambassadors from Kiri but I didn't expect a kid to be a part of it" Sui-Feng said as she looked down at Naru, who smiled happily back up at her.

"Hi! Naru is Naru! It's nice to meet you" he said with a smile as Sui-Feng frowned slightly before turning her attention to Tier.

"Seriously why is a kid an ambassador?" she asked as Tier frowned, although it was hidden by her collar.

"Naru is the Mizukage's nephew and both Karin and Tayuya's brother," Tier said, motioning towards the two girls "since they are ambassadors and would have to leave Kiri he'd be left with the Mizukage, who is incredibly busy with rebuilding Kiri at the moment" she said as Sui-Feng nodded along slightly before Tier continued.

"Since our Mizukage cannot look after him as much as she would want he would get lonely as well as upset from being separated from his sisters. And to put it lightly his chakra gets rampant if he gets upset so our Mizukage decided to have me come along as his protection to ensure it" she finished as she kept it as vague as she could, not wanting to tell the Kumo native how Naru could possibly fire another Cero if he got upset like he did back in Wave.

"Don't worry about Naru, he may be young but he is much more well behaved than other kids his age and will stay with one of us while the talks go on" Karin said as she squeezed Naru's hand while the little boy nodded along with a face they figured to be his 'serious' face though to them it just looked more adorable than anything.

"Whatever, I'm not liable for whatever happens to the kid. Now come along, we don't want to keep the Raikage waiting" Sui-Feng said as they nodded and Karin picked up Naruto before following Sui-Feng towards Kumo.

 **-Kumo - Valley of Clouds and Lightning-**

"Hmmm, is that right Gyuki? Mr. Nine is coming our way?" a dark skinned man asked out loud as he sat in front of the temple he more or less lived in with how often he spent time in it training.

His name was Killer Bee, the jinchuriki of the Hachibi named Gyuki. He was a muscular man, his eyes covered a pair of black sunglasses, with white hair and a white goatee, the kanji for 'iron' on his right shoulder and a bull horn tattooed on his left cheek.

His outfit was a basic one strap shoulder Kumo flak jacket, his headband tied around his forehead, with a white scarf, red rope belt, Kumo hand and shin guards, a pair of dark grey pants, and finished it off with black sandals. On his back were seven red handled and golden pommeled Supervibrato Lightning Release swords.

"Hey teach! Think you can do me a favor?" he asked as a small black cat landed on his head before looking down at him with its golden eyes as if asking what the favor was. "Track down Mr. Nine, Big Bro ordered me to stay here with the Kiri ambassadors coming over but I really want to see who Mr. Nine is and I figure you can get close to him without anyone noticing" he said as the cat nodded and jumped off his head.

"Oh and if he seems like a cool guy tell him about me!" he yelled as the cat, his apparent teacher, ran off, running on top of the water before disappearing in a burst of speed towards Kumo.

"I really hope teach doesn't scare him away with how she normally introduces herself while trying to get a laugh" Bee said aloud as he and his Bijuu sighed at the common actions of Bee's teacher, hoping things went well for 'Mr. Nine'.

 **-Kumo-**

As the group led by Sui-Feng entered through Kumo's main gates they were a bit impressed by the layout of the village. It was, like all villages, aptly named as it was completely hidden in clouds until you passed through the front gates and they dissipated.

"Wow it's so big! And we're so high up!" Naru said as he waved his hand in the air rapidly, blowing away a thin bit of cloud that floated near them.

"Yes, Kumogakure is at the highest altitude compared to the other villages though thanks to air systems we have more than enough oxygen to breathe without worrying about altitude sickness, not that any Kumo native would get sick so it's more for visitors" Sui-Feng said Tier pulled out a scroll.

"Do you mind if I send a hawk message to my Kage telling her we arrived here safely, she is mainly worried because of Naru and wants to make sure he arrived here safely" Tier said as Sui-Feng rose an eyebrow but nodded.

"Fine but do hurry I still have to show you to your inn so you can drop off the kid and then take you to the Raikage" Sui-Feng said while Tier nodded and unsealed a hawk, that she had previously sealed away and then sent it off.

"The hawk returning will signal our safe arrival. Sorry for the delay, you may continue now" Tier said as Sui-Feng starting walking again into Kumo until they reached a rather large building that looked like a high end inn or hotel.

"You all will be staying in the Iron Boulder Inn, you are free to move about Kumo but places like our academy, parts of the library, and some other places will all be off limits. Our ANBU will be watching you during your stay but they will not intervene unless you pose a threat to Kumo in some way or to warn you before entering a restricted area. Please drop off your stuff and the kid so I may take you to meet the Raikage" she said, a clear 'hurry up' tone in her voice as she seemed a bit annoyed to play tour guide.

"I'll look after the little guy, who knows I might grab a bite to eat with him since I figure he might be hungry" Suigetsu said as Karin set Naru down next to Suigetsu.

"Fine just keep an eye on him, I don't want him getting into trouble" Karin said before Tayuya grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close.

"And if he gets hurt under your watch I will fucking castrate you" Tayuya whispered close to Suigetsu's ear, making the man pale slightly as he nodded and she let go, putting on a warm smile to make sure the confused Naru didn't suspect anything.

It didn't take them long to put their things away in the inn. The room they had gotten was a massive one that had two bedrooms with a main living room of sorts in the middle, connecting the two. It even came with a bathroom and very large bath attached as well.

Since the rooms were close they decided to have Naru and Suigetsu take one room and the rest of them take the other room.

"Now Naru you be a good boy for Suigetsu until we are done with this first meeting okay?" Tayuya said as Naru nodded.

"Naru will be an extra good boy for Sui, Naru promises Tayu-neechan!" he said as he pumped his fists before Tayuya patted his head with a chuckle.

"That's my little guy, we shouldn't be gone for too long" she said before Karin gave Naru a hug, since she was the most worried about having him in Kumo.

The hug though had to be cut a bit short before the three of them walked off, Karin looking back a few times, with Sui-Feng leading them towards the Raikage's building. It was moderately easy to figure out since it was the tallest peak and in the back of the village, it was also the only different color building of the rest.

"Well little guy, want to get some food?" Suigetsu asked once the girls had walked out of view, offering his hand towards the small kid who smiled back.

"Yeah! Yummy food!" Naru cheered as Suigetsu chuckled and led the kid around Kumo before finding a nice stall with outside bar type seating.

"Order what you want little guy, just stay away from the sake" Suigetsu teased as he ruffled Naru's hair, making him laugh before they both ordered. Suigetsu had stuck with some steak while Naru decided a fish and meat platter that the small boy was happily enjoying.

Naru hummed to himself as he enjoyed his tasty food before he stopped once he felt something brush up against his leg. As he looked down he let out a happy gasp as he saw it was a black kitty rubbing against him before it looked up at him and meowed.

"Ah! Kitty-chan! Hi there!" Naru said, smiling excitedly as back in Kiri animals were always so scared of him. "Naru is Naru, what is your name?" he asked as the cat meowed and nuzzled against his leg before looking up at him and meowing again.

"Oh! Is Kitty-chan hungry? You can have some of Naru's fish if you want Kitty-chan" Naru said with a smile as he picked off a bit of fish and leaned down to feed the cat that happily ate out of his hand.

"Naru? What are you doing down there?" Suigetsu asked, confused at why Naru was leaning down under the counter and seemed to be talking to something.

"Kitty-chan came up and said hi to Naru! Naru fed the kitty some fish to make friends with it!" Naru said before gasping happily as the cat jumped up onto the seat beside him. "Look! The kitty likes me!" Naru said as he nervously reached out his hand towards the cat, expecting it to run off, only for it to nuzzle against his hand.

Suigetsu couldn't help but chuckle and smile at the sight as he, and the others, all knew how normally animals ran from Naru and it was something that constantly upset the boy. So to see a cat coming up to him was nice for once.

"Well just be sure to eat some before it goes cold and don't feed all of the fish to the cat" Suigetsu said as he went back to eating and let the little kid continue to enjoy playing with the cat.

"Okay Sui, Naru will eat his food" he said before putting a bit of his fish on a small extra plate for the cat that continued to purr and let him pet it. He wanted to hold it and hug it but was afraid of making it run as this was the first animal that actually came up to him and wasn't scared.

By the time the both of them were done he had to fight back tears as he got off the seat, Sui holding his hand as they walked away. "B-Bye Kitty-chan!" Naru yelled as he waved to the cat only, to his glee, the cat jumped off the seat and ran after them.

"Sui! Sui! Kitty-chan is following us!" Naru said excitedly as he pulled his hand from Sui just in time to catch the cat in his arms, making him let out a soft gasp while he smiled massively before turning to Sui with stars in his eyes.

"Kitty-chan is letting Naru hold her!" he said in a shocked whisper, afraid he might scare away the purring cat if he was too loud. "Can Naru keep her!? Please, please, please, please, please!?" he asked excitedly as he bounced on his feet.

Suigetsu frowned at Naru, his smile too powerful as he held the small black cat in his arms. He knew that this meant a lot to Naru, the fact the kid was pulling out a powerful set of puppy-dog eyes to beg to keep the cat showed it.

He honestly did not feel strong enough to tell the kid no, in fear he might start crying, but he also knew he couldn't fully keep the cat.

"U-Um how about you ask your sisters since they are in charge of you. I guess you can bring it back with us for now but they will have to decide if you can keep it or not" he said as Naru pouted but nodded before following him back to the Inn where he decided he would immediately go to tend to Kubikiribocho in an attempt to hide before the girls came back.

Though, to his luck, the second they walked in they came face to face with the girls, who were all sitting around the table.

"Tayu-neechan! Kari-neechan! Look Naru got a kitty! Can Naru keep it!?" Naru yelled excitedly as he ran into the room, gently holding up the black cat that was still purring in his arms.

"Suigetsu? Do you want to explain why Naru has a cat? What happened while the two of you were out?" Tayuya asked as Naru showed off his cat to Karin and Tier.

"W-Well first how was the meeting with the Raikage?" he asked, nervous as he could see how annoyed Tayuya was at the sudden surprise of a cat.

"Actually it went rather well" Tier said with a smirk as she pet Naru's head as he sat on her lap and played with his cat.

 **-Flashback-**

 **-Raikage's Office – Shortly after leaving Naru behind with Suigetsu-**

"Relax Naru will be fine with Suigetsu cause he knows if anything happens to Naru then his life is forfeit" Tayuya said as Karin frowned but nodded as they continued towards the Raikage's building.

"I know but still I can't help but worry" Karin said as Sui-Feng sighed.

"The kid will be fine. I still don't understand why you brought him along or why he even has a sword strapped on his back" Sui-Feng said with a raised brow as Tayuya and Karin frowned.

"The sword is an heirloom from his mother, it is all he has of her so he is protective of it" Tier lied as none of them wanted to explain how the sword spawned from his chest. "That and we all feel better with him having some sort of protection, especially with Suigetsu" Tier said as Sui-Feng looked at her over her shoulder.

"So be it, your child your decisions. Come on, the Raikage's building is just ahead" Sui-Feng said as they approached the large blue building that was building into the side of a mountain.

The Raikage's office was expectedly at the top floor, which Sui-Feng led them up to before standing in front of his secretary's desk with a serious look on her face.

"Chunin Sui-Feng reporting back to Raikage-sama with the Kiri ambassadors as ordered. Is Raikage-sama able to see us?" Sui-Feng asked as the secretary, a dark skinned woman with green eyes and grey hair that was pulled back into a bun, nodded and motioned them towards the door.

"The Raikage has been awaiting you Sui-Feng though I am surprised as I thought Yoruichi-sama was to be escorting them alongside you" the secretary said as Sui-Feng pouted, which somewhat surprised Karin and Tayuya since the woman had been so serious around them the entire time.

"She canceled Mabui," she said as she crossed her arms, still pouting at the secretary now named Mabui "she said she had to train her student though I figure it was more her just skirting the responsibilities to me."

"Well at least someone was there to pick up and greet the ambassadors. I welcome you to Kumo and the Raikage is happy to see you" Mabui said before they followed her and Sui-Feng past the large double doors and into the Raikage's office.

As they saw the Raikage behind his desk their image of him in their heads was more or less matched.

The man had dark skin with a large muscular build with white hair that was combed back and a small moustache and goatee. His face had pronounced cheekbones and a prominent crease across his forehead as if he was always glaring. From what they could see the man wore no shirt, showing off his muscular chest, only wearing white haori, a golden belt, black pants, and what looked to be very large golden vambraces on his wrists.

"Raikage-sama, the ambassadors from Kiri have arrived" Mabui said as the man looked up from his paperwork, his furrowed brow lessening as he stood up.

"Ah! You all are actually a bit earlier than I expected you all to be. I am the Fourth Raikage A" he said as he extended his hand.

"My name is Tier Harribel, leader of the new generation of Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, alongside me is Tayuya Uzumaki and Karin Uzumaki" Tier introduced as she shook A's hand while Tayuya and Karin bowed slightly towards him.

"We have two more members, a Suigetsu Hozuki and Naru Uzumaki, who are back at the inn" she added as A rose an eyebrow.

"Why are they back at the inn?" he asked as Sui-Feng smirked as if expect the reaction to the answer to be interesting.

"Well Naru is four years old and he needs someone to look after him so Suigetsu stayed back" she said as A looked at Tier a bit before nodding with a smirk.

"Good decision for now since he is probably tired, Mei Terumi sent a message ahead about a small child coming along hence why I booked you into one of our high end inns near the middle of town so he could get there quicker and rest. I do have to say I was a bit surprised at first to hear she'd be sending three of her relatives but the fact she trusts my country so much to do so made me welcome this meeting even more" A said, surprise clear on Sui-Feng's face as the Raikage moved back behind his desk.

"Wait you knew Kiri was sending a kid as an ambassador!?" Sui-Feng asked, confused that her Kage knew about it beforehand.

"Of course! You think Kiri wouldn't tell me ahead of time who it was sending? I agreed because I understood the situation and because I want to show Kiri and other nations that the actions of the past with trying to kidnap Uzumaki and Hyuga clan members is not how Kumo is anymore. Those were the actions of my father and the council before I disbanded it. I do hope that your stay here will help you all see that" he said as both Karin and Tayuya nodded.

"We're just glad to be here to help out Kiri by forming our alliance with Kumo like it used to have before the Rebellion" Karin said as A nodded.

"Onoki and I are the same since Kiri has been our ally for many generation of Kages. I know times have changed and Kiri is rebuilding from its rough regime change, which was for the better, so we will sit down and figure things out with our talks" he said as both Karin and Tayuya were a bit surprised.

In all honesty there were expecting Kumo and their Raikage to be more rough or serious but in all honesty he seemed very 'down to earth' and understanding.

"That sounds great Raikage-sama, we look forward to our coming talks" Tier said, bowing slightly as Karin and Tayuya followed suit.

"Great! Well you all probably want to get situated at the inn and relax after making the trip here. We can start our talks tomorrow, I'll send an ANBU over with a time that might be best" A said as Tier nodded.

"That sounds good, thank you Raikage-sama" Tier said as he nodded.

"Oh and you can bring everyone, Naru included, to these meetings. I want to at least meet the little guy once and I could have him shown around Kumo by someone like Sui-Feng along with one of you fi he does get bored or something" he said as Karin frowned a bit before Tayuya nodded.

"That sounds fine but a little warning about Naru is that he is rather blunt with names since he is four after all" Tayuya said as A laughed and smirked.

"That is more than fine, I'm sure he is still better behaved than most kids his age. I look forward to it tomorrow" A said as Mabui led them out of the room with a smile.

"Raikage-sama excuse me for speaking out but what was that? They brought a kid here. A kid shouldn't be brought on ambassador missions" Sui-Feng said as A sighed.

"A kid is harmless and guarded by a Swordsmen of the Mist and is the nephew of a Kage, if anything I would be worried for those that try and mess with him" A said with a chuckle. "Plus the kid gets to enjoy his childhood this way Sui-Feng. Not all kids should be put into Ninja training" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

"By the way where is Yoruichi? She was supposed to escort the ambassadors alongside you" he said as Sui-Feng sighed.

"She gave me the excuse early this morning that she was going to go train Bee, most likely to skirt the job so I was forced to do it alone" she said as A rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"That woman, as powerful as she is to give me a run for my money, definitely is hard to get her to do things like this" A sighed, running his hand down his face. "I'll try and have someone track her down later but for now you are to help with them" he said as Sui-Feng nodded.

"Understood Raikage-sama, is that all you need of me?" she asked as A nodded and waved off towards the door.

"For now yes, I will call for you if I need you, try and keep your senses out for Yoruichi. Though I swear if she's hiding in that cat form it's going to be more difficult" he said, more saying the last part to himself as Sui-Feng nodded and walked out of the office leaving him alone.

Karin couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief once they exited the Raikage's office building. "That was so much less stressful as I thought it would be" Karin said as Tier patted her on the back.

"The Fourth Raikage has always been a reasonable man according to Mei-sama though she did still tell me to be on guard in case of others in Kumo that still believed in the Third Raikage's view of 'take what will make Kumo stronger' ideals" Tier said as they nodded.

"Should we head back to the inn to make sure Suigetsu has been doing his job of looking after Naru" Tayuya said as Tier nodded.

"We'll wait for them to get back since they are probably out eating. It shouldn't take that long and I'm sure Naruto will be fine" Tier said as they nodded and started to head back to the inn to wait for the boys to get back.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Yeah it went well, we are all going to see him tomorrow. But! How about you tell us how and why Naru has a cat and is begging us to keep it?" Tayuya growled out as Karin was struggling not to say yes to Naru's pout.

"Look the cat came up to him while we were eating, he fed it and when we tried to leave it followed and jumped into his arms!" he said, inching back as Tayuya held the collar of his shirt in her fist. "I couldn't tell him no since this was the first animal not to run from him. You try telling the kid no when he is pouting and near tears" he whispered as he pointed towards Naru who had gotten off Tier lap and was standing in front of them, making Tayuya let go of Suigetsu.

"Tayu-neechan? Can Naru keep Kitty-chan? Please?" Naru asked as he held the cat up towards Tayuya with the most powerful puppy dog pout that she had ever seen that almost made her cry.

"Naru, a pet really isn't the best considering we are going to have to travel a lot with our jobs as ambassadors" Tayuya said as Naru frowned, tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

"B-But N-Naru will take care of Kitty-chan. Naru w-will feed her and get her a litter box and carry her around a-and…a-and…." he tried to continue before he broke out in tears, instantly making all four people in the room feel a painful pang in their hearts.

"O-Okay no more crying, please no more crying" Tayuya said as she quickly crouched to his level and hugged him gently, petting his head as he buried his face in her chest to hide his tears. "Y-You can keep the cat, we'll figure it out more when we get closer to leave so please don't cry anymore" she said as Naru looked up at her, wiping his tears with his sleeve, before Tier pulled him back onto her lap and helped him wipe his tears.

"Now how about you and your kitty friend go take a bath since we don't know where the cat has been then we can talk more about keeping 'Kitty-chan'" Tier said as she pet his head, making him smile as he looked up at her and nodded.

"Karin can you go get the bath ready for him? He can wash himself but you'll have to call for us to help you with your hair okay Naru?" she said as Karin left to get the bath ready, a bit glad to get away from the powerful and painful sight of a crying Naru.

"Okay Tier-chan, Naru will get Kitty-chan nice and clean!" Naru said excitedly as the cat nuzzled against his cheek and meowed.

"Be sure to get clean yourself as well, now how about you go help Karin get the bath ready and I'll get a change of clothes ready for you" Tier said as Naru quickly nodded and ran off.

"Are we seriously going to let him keep a cat? I mean life on the road isn't the best to take care of a cat" Tayuya said as Tier sighed.

"A cat doesn't require much effort and it seems attached to him. We'll look more into it and see how it goes before we eventually have to leave Kumo. For now let him enjoy his 'Kitty-chan' since it is the only animal that has gotten close to him" Tier said as Tayuya nodded, not caring that Suigetsu had crawled into his and Naru's room.

"I just hope he doesn't get sad if something happens to the cat cause I don't know if I can handle that again" Tayuya said as she put her hand over her chest and shivered at the memory of Naru's crying face.

"Seriously I thought I was going to break down myself" Karin said, just having returned to the room to overhear them.

"Is he in the bath already?" Tayuya asked as Karin nodded.

"Yeah he and his cat are enjoying the bath, I told him one of us will be in there to help with washing his hair when he was done washing himself off" Karin said as they could already hear the water splashing and Naru talking with the cat.

Naru giggled as he saw his kitty paddle through the water and float around him. "Naru is so happy Naru's neechan's let Naru keep Kitty-chan!" he said excitedly as he hugged the cat close to him before setting her carefully on top of his mask.

"Be careful up there Kitty-chan, Naru's mask has a boo-boo" he said as the cat adjusted itself a bit before laying down.

"I have got to say I never heard of a jinchuriki having a bone mask or a hole in their chest" a deep voice said as Naru looked around confused before looking up.

"Kitty-chan? Who was that?" he asked as the cat stood up on his head, leaning forward before looking down at him with its gold eyes.

"It was me Naru, though my name isn't Kitty-chan, as adorable as that is coming from you, it is actually Yoruichi" the cat now named Yoruichi said as she gently hopped off his head and onto the edge of the bath.

"Kitty-chan! Wait no, Yoru-chan, you can talk!?" Naru said with a gasp of surprise before raising an eyebrow. "Wait why is your voice so deep Yoru-chan? You are a girl right?" he asked as he had figured the cat was a girl because of its eyes and meows.

"Yes I am a girl, this is just the pitch my voice takes when I'm in this form" she said as shook herself dry a bit.

"You can change form Yoru-chan!? Naru's kitty is magic!" Naru said with bright eyes that made Yoruichi chuckle as she saw him move close to her and stared up at her.

"You are just so adorable I swear" Yoruichi said as she laid down and patted his head with her paw. "I'll show you my form if you promise to keep it a secret" she said as Naru frowned.

"Naru will have to keep it a secret from his nee-chan's, Sui, and Tier-chan?" he asked as Yoruichi nodded but patted him on the head softly.

"Think of it as a surprise since I'll show myself to them in time" she said as Naru hummed in thought, making bubbles as he had submerged his mouth in the water before he rose up and nodded.

"Okay Naru promises but will Yoru-chan still be Naru's friend? Naru likes playing with Yoru-chan since animals don't like Naru" he said, pouting a bit as he had really liked holding and cuddling his little kitty friend.

"Of course sweetie, I'll still be your friend" Yoruichi said as she honestly found the little guy adorable and the uniqueness of him was more than enough to keep her around. "Now scooch over so I don't squish you in the bath" she added as Naru nodded and slid back to the end of the bath, excited to his magic kitty's other form.

He slightly jumped a bit as smoke filled the room and he heard something enter the bath. "Well? How do I look?" a female voice asked as the smoke parted to reveal a woman, submerged up to her shoulders, in front of him.

The woman had dark skin and golden eyes, same shade as the cat, with long black hair that was going down into the tub. "Well Naru? Am I as pretty as my cat form?" she asked with a little wink and a chuckle as Naru stared at her with stars in his eyes.

"Yoru-chan, you're like super pretty!" Naru said with a smile as she looked how he thought a human version of his kitty would look.

"Aww well aren't you just so adorable!" she squealed as she hugged the adorable kid close to her, unintentionally burying his face in her chest as she nuzzled her head against before she remembered she was naked, as she always was whenever she changed back from her cat form.

"Sorry about that little guy I hope I didn't smother you, it's just you are seriously too cute" she said as she pet his head with a smile as he smiled back, unaffected by her breasts but that was to be expected.

He is only four after all.

"It's okay Yoru-chan but does this mean you aren't a real kitty?" he asked a bit upset about not having an animal actually like him.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm sure actual animals will like you as well in time" she said as she pet his head as he still frowned a bit and nodded.

"Naru? Are you okay in there? Having fun talking with your kitty friend? Have you thought of a name better than 'Kitty-chan'?" Karin asked as Yoruichi held her finger to her lips.

"We'll talk more later little guy, promise" Yoruichi said before she quickly transformed back into a cat just as Karin opened the bathroom door.

"Yeah Naru is happy and Naru was thinking Kuro-chan would be a good name for Kitty-chan" Naru said with a smile as Yoruichi swam over to him and nuzzled against him, showing she was okay with his name for her since he had to keep her real name a secret for now.

"Well come on out so I can wash your hair and after that we can get you dressed. We have to talk to you about tomorrow since that will be our first real talk with the Raikage and he asked you to come along so he could meet you" Karin said as Naru tilted his head to the side in confusion as Karin pulled him out of the tub.

"He wants to meet Naru?" he asked as Karin nodded.

"Yeah he seems like a nice man so you have to be on your best behavior for tomorrow. If you get bored one of us will go with you and Sui-Feng around Kumo so you don't worry about getting bored" she said as Naru nodded and let her wash his hair while Yoruichi pulled herself out of the bath and laid down on the edge of it.

"Naru will be extra good, Naru promises" Naru said as he enjoyed his sister helping him clean his hair since his mask made it difficult for him to do it on his own.

"That's my good little guy now close your eyes, I don't want to get any soap in them" Karin said as she made sure to get his hair clean before helping him into a set of clean clothes of his usual outfit while Naru dried off his cat with a towel.

Naru couldn't help but smile as he held Yoruichi close to him since while she might not be an actual cat she was still a friend and had a kitty form that was fun to hold.

He was also a bit excited to meet the Raikage tomorrow as he hoped the man was nice like his auntie. As Karin laid him down in his bed, his eyes getting tired as it was getting late in the afternoon, he held Yoruichi close to him.

"Night Kari-neechan, night Kuro-chan" he said as his eyes grew heavy, Karin kissing him on the top of his head as Yoruichi nuzzled against him before he fell to sleep.

 **-Outskirts of Kumo-**

"So this is where the Nibi is right now?" one man, his grey hair combed as he rested a three bladed red scythe on his shoulder. His outfit, like the man next to him, consisted of a black trench coat with red clouds that had white outlines, symbolling their membership in the Akatsuki. That and the headband for Yugakure with a slash through it.

"Yes Hidan but, before you even think about it, we can't rush in. We have to wait for her to come out before we take her down and bring her back to the boss alive!" the other man who wore a white hood hiding his hair, a black mask to hid his face and a headband for Takigakure with a slash through it on his forehead.

"Oh come on Kakuzu, don't be such a bastard! If we go in there it's not like anyone could kill us!" Hidan said as Kakuzu rolled his red sclera and green pupil-less eyes before smacking his partner upside the head.

"Rushing into Kumo would be a sure fire way to actually die, despite us being near impossible to kill. The current Raikage is a master of Lightning Armor and would strike us down faster than we could even register" Kakuzu said as Hidan rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Come on, I need to make a sacrifice to Jashin or else he'll get pissed!" Hidan said as Kakuzu was about to smack him again before he started chuckling.

"For an idiot you just gave me a great idea that should be able to get the Nibi out even faster" Kakuzu said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?!" Hidan asked as Kakuzu motioned for him to follow.

"We're going to meet up with a spy of ours. Hopefully they can help us know the best bait to lure out a cat" Kakuzu said as Hidan looked at him confused but shrugged it off and just started to follow since he didn't know what was going on but if it meant he could make a sacrifice soon and shed some blood he couldn't care less.

 **-Chapter End-**

Okay so we met Sui-Feng first thing in this chapter! She is a bit cold because well…that's how she is in Bleach until you get to know her and even after she is a bit cold (tsundere more than anything). She'll melt later on

Also I want to make A and Onoki less cold as they seem. A I can see being down to earth when not in combat or when dealing with allies and civilians but gets deadly serious and strict when the situation calls for it. Onoki I'm still working on but that'll be a bit further in the future for now

Now with the bath scene I didn't go into describing her figure because Naru was the only one there and he is four, I doubt he'd look over a nude woman. Plus I made Yoruichi stop her smothering of Naru between her rather 'heavenly valley' because he's a kid and she only hugged him because he was adorable and called her 'super pretty'.

I'll go full in depth of her figure and modified outfit when she is dressed and around others.

I ended the chapter with Kakuzu and Hidan because they are going to be the reason Naru transforms for the first time. I'm excited to write that fight, not sure if he'll use his sword or some other abilities. Have to wait and see

Girls in the running as Naruto's protector/pairing:

Yoruichi Shihoin – Kumo jonin and pseudo-sister/teacher of Killer Bee

Sui-Feng – Kumo chunin and student of Yoruichi

Kukaku Shiba – Iwa jonin bomb expert and inventor

Tier Harribel – Kiri jonin new member of the 7 swordsmen with a new set of 7 swords

Nanao Ise – Suna chunin and member of Suna's Intelligence Division

Nemu Kurotsuchi – Ex-Root member that escaped

Though be aware that if I do decide a single pairing the other girls will still join Naruto's little traveling group as fellow ambassadors or because they are intrigued by the little Naru.

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_Challenge by: pain17ification_

 **Bestia Carmesí de Konoha: Crimson Beast of Konoha**

 **Chapter 4**

 **-Outskirts of Kumo-**

"Why the fuck do we have to wait!?" Hidan yelled as Kakuzu groaned and rolled his eyes, struggling to hold back the urge to strangle Hidan since he knew it would solve nothing. Even if it would get his out his stress over the fact that this had been the 20th time his partner asked that question.

"Because we have to wait for her to come our way. Our spies and moles have fed her false info about a spy from a neighboring nation is near us. According to them she is very defensive when it comes to spies so all we have to do is wait" Kakuzu said while he pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed he had to explain this multiple times. "It's safer and easier than drawing attention to ourselves!" he yelled to try and drive it home before Hidan flipped him off and sat back down on the fallen stone column that he had been waiting on.

While he didn't want to do this tactic as it had the danger of her calling in reinforcements he didn't have any other choice as their first plan wasn't possible. The only sibling she had was a jonin named 'C' and he was a personal guard of the Raikage, meaning he rarely ever left the man's side and was impossible to capture to lure out the Nibi.

Though right now it was the perfect time to capture the Nibi as ambassadors from Kiri keeping the Raikage attention focused towards that. This was perfect for them as by the time he did find out about the Nibi's abduction they would be long gone and the Nibi would be sealed away in the Gedo Mazo.

Kakuzu perked up a bit as he felt the chakra of their spy spike, which was the signal they had set up to signal them that the Nibi was on the move. "Hidan don't be too lazy, she's on her way" he said making Hidan let out a groan.

"Finally! Lord Jashin can only wait so long for his sacrifices!" Hidan yelled while Kakuzu just rolled his eyes, wanting this to be over with so he could get some free time away from his headache of a partner.

 **-Naru-**

"What do you mean Naru can't bring Kuro-chan with?" Naru asked with a frown as he held Yoru-chan close to his chest with a pout. For the whole morning Kari-neechan had been fussing about the meeting they were taking him to.

"You are meeting the Raikage today Naru and as much as you love your kitty I don't think Kuro-chan will be allowed to come along considering this is a very important meeting but don't worry she'll be here when you get back" Karin said as she helped him brush his hair and adjust his cloak so his mask was hidden.

"Now go put Kuro-chan in your room as we have to leave soon" Karin said as she couldn't bring herself to look down and see Naru's pouting face again.

Naru though frowned and walked away as Yoru-chan had nodded to him before he was going to beg. He frowned as he went into his room, closing the door before he set Yoru-chan down on the ground.

"It's okay Naru, I'll still be at the meeting with you but not in this form" Yoruichi said as Naru instantly brightened up with a smile that made her giggle at how cute he was.

"Really?" he asked as she nodded and stretched out before laying down on his bed.

"As much as I love getting carried around by you I can't stay hidden like this all day. I will come back and spend more time with you sweetie but if anyone asks just say you let me out to go to the bathroom or something" she said as she waved her paw figuring she wouldn't be gone long.

All she really had planned to do was check back up on Bee, go to the meeting, and maybe get Sui-Feng to cover for some of her duties as to her little Naru was much more fun to be around and incredibly interesting.

"Yoru-chan will come back to Naru?" he asked with a frown as he liked spending time with his new friend. Especially since his friend could become a kitty cat and let him hold her and cuddle her like she was one.

"Of course I will sweetie. Now you don't want to keep your sisters and the others waiting for too long. I'll see you there" she said before chuckling as Naru gave her a hug before she nuzzled her head against him to hug him back.

"Okay, bye Yoru-chan" Naru said as he happily left the room making her chuckle.

'Well, I guess I have to hurry and check on Bee before showing up fashionably late to the meeting. Maybe after Naru and I can snack on some fish' she thought with a chuckle as she stood back up, hopped up onto the windowsill before dashing off in a burst of speed.

 **-Thirty Minutes Later-**

Naru smiled as Tayu-neechan and Kari-neechan swung him back and forth as he held their hands, excited to meet new people and see Your-chan again.

"Now Naru remember to be a good boy and to be nice to the Raikage" Karin said as she was a bit worried what Naru might decide for the Raikage's nickname. They got off lucky with Mei and his Auntie nickname as Mei found Naru adorable but she wasn't too sure the Raikage would be as accepting.

"Naru knows, Naru will be a good boy like Auntie asked Naru to" Naru said with a nod of his head and a smile, ready to do a good job at what his Auntie asked him to do.

"You won't have to stay at the boring meeting as the Raikage just wants to meet you and after that one of your neechan's and someone of the Raikage's will keep you company" Tier said as they already planned to have Tayuya go with Naru to keep an eye on him with the Kumo representative.

It didn't take them that much longer after that to reach the Raikage's office, which the secretary promptly let them in to reveal a smiling Raikage and a slightly annoyed looking Sui-Feng.

"Greetings Raikage-sama, as you have asked we brought everyone today including Suigetsu Hoshigaki, who was busy yesterday, and Naru" Tier said as Naru looked up at the large man behind the desk.

"Ah nice to meet all the ambassadors" A said with a smile before he noticed Naru looking up at him. "And it's very nice to meet you little one, your neechan's spoke about how you were a good boy" he said while Naru nodded.

"Nice to meet you too Uncle!" Naru said with a big smile while Suigetsu buried his face in his palm and Tayuya and Karin flinched. "You are really big! Naru is super surprised!" he added before Karin put her hands on his head and bowed.

"I am sorry Raikage-sama! H-He t-tends to make names like that for people" Karin said before the Raikage let out a loud bout of laughter before waving it off.

"Think nothing of it! It's quite refreshing honestly" A said with a smile as he looked down at Naru who seemed confused at what was going on. "So how do you like Kumo so far little guy?" he asked as Naru smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Naru likes it a lot! Naru ate really yummy food yesterday and the hotel has a super huge bath!" Naru said as A chuckled and smiled at the enthusiastic kid in front of him.

"Naru calm down as I don't think the Raikage has time to listen to everything" Tayuya said as last thing she wanted was for Naru to annoy the Raikage.

"It is fine but I do think we should start our talks soon and it seems like it is just in time as you finally showed up Yoruichi" A said before he turned around to see a woman smiling at him from his windowsill.

Tier frowned though as she hadn't even sensed or heard the woman open the window or appear in the room but one look at the woman it was clear why.

The woman had golden eyes and long black hair, presumably waist length, but was held up in a high ponytail with two chin length bangs framing her face. She had ebony dark skin and was slender with a rather well-endowed D cup chest that her shirt didn't do much to hide.

It consisted of a skin tight black backless and sleeveless shirt that not only clung to her figure but exposed the sides of her rather sizeable chest. She also wore a beige scarf, a set of beige arm and leg warmers that were secured by three straps on each arm and leg, a pair of black stretch pants, and a pair of lightweight brown shoes.

One look was all it took for Tier to know who the woman was as it was hard not to recognize Yoruichi Shihoin, the Flash Goddess. She was someone with speed said to be on par, if not faster, than the Fourth Hokage's Hiraishin and the previous and current Raikage's Lightning Armor. According to details from the 3rd Shinobi War she was the only one able to keep up with the 4th Hokage to the point that he had to retreat.

"Sorry, had to check up on my student among other things but at least I'm here now" she said as she moved off the windowsill and smiled at them. "Ah so these are the ambassadors?" she asked while A nodded.

"You would have met them already if you showed up when they arrived like you were supposed to" A said in a low whisper as Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"I was busy but again, at least I'm here now and who is this little cutie? I didn't know Kiri started sending adorable little kids as ambassadors" Yoruichi said as she slipped past A and crouched down to Naru's level.

"Naru is Naru! Nice to meet you pretty lady" Naru said as he remembered how he had to play pretend that he just met Yoru-chan.

"Aww aren't you just adorable, just call me Yoru-chan. I have to say if this is Kiri's attempt to use cuteness to get us into an alliance they are succeeding" she added while pinching Naru's cheeks, making him giggle.

"Yoruichi please don't fawn over the Mizukage's nephew," A groaned out before Yoruichi picked up Naru and nuzzled her cheek against his "especially since his sisters and guardian are behind you" he finished making Yoruichi turn around with a smile before holding out her hand to them, still holding Naru in her other arm.

"I know and it's nice to meet you all. Welcome to Kumo" she said as the Kiri group looked at her with varying reactions.

Karin was staring with wide eyes mostly unsure how to react to Naru being cuddled by the powerful kunoichi, Tayuya was a bit cautious and worried about her noticing his head, Tier was calm as she knew nothing would happen, and Suigetsu was on all fours, pounding the ground with his fist as he was jealous of a little kid being held by a goddess.

"It is nice to meet you as well but do be careful with Naru as his head is sensitive" Tier said, watching the woman carefully, thankful that the hood completely covered his mask and didn't give anything away. As long as she didn't pull back his hood it would be fine.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to hurt the little guy" Yoruichi said before Sui-Feng slammed her hand down on the Raikage's desk while the Raikage was just watching with a raised brow at the scene.

"Enough! I am sorry Raikage-sama but Yoruichi-sama, please stop delaying the talks!" Sui-Feng yelled as Yoruichi rolled her eyes with a pout.

"Fine, start the talks. I'll keep this little guy company since I'm not needed for these talks" Yoruichi shot back making Sui-Feng's eyebrow twitch before she turned towards A.

"Raikage-sama you can't just let her run off like this" Sui-Feng said as A sighed and waved it off.

"She's right but it depends on if his sisters or guardian are okay with it" A said making Sui-Feng look to them, hoping they'd turn her down to maybe help get her acting serious for once.

"We have no problem with it but Tayuya will be going with you as well. I will ask you be mindful of his sword and keep his hood on" Tier replied calmly making Sui-Feng drop her head down with a groan.

"Then I am coming along as well to make sure you don't slack off!" Sui-Feng said before this time A was the one that slammed his hand down on his desk.

"I don't care! Just leave and let these talks begin!" A yelled before pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Naru, it was nice to meet you and I will see you again when things are less annoying" A said, staring hard at Sui-Feng and Yoruichi who blushed in embarrassment and rolled their eyes respectively.

"Okay, bye Uncle!" Naru said as Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, and Tayuya left the Raikage's office.

"Naru why did you decide to call the Raikage Uncle?" Tayuya asked once they were past the secretary. Honestly she should have expected it but she hoped because he wasn't related he wouldn't get a nickname, especially with his name only being 'A'.

"Naru doesn't know. He looked big and strong like an Uncle so Naru called him Uncle" Naru said as he looked over at Tayuya, his arms around Yoruichi's neck for support while she carried him around.

"Does he tend to give nicknames to people he first meets?" Yoruichi asked as Tayuya nodded with a sigh.

"When first meeting the Mizukage, before even knowing they were related, he jumped into her arms and called her Auntie. He's an adorable little guy but if he keeps doing this I'm worried he might do it to someone not so understanding" Tayuya said as she had a feeling it was going to happen sometime in the future.

"So what nickname did you give Sui-Feng little guy? Personally I like calling her a Bumble Bee" Yoruichi said, making Sui-Feng turn bright red before she coughed into her fist.

"He hasn't given me one and I'd prefer if you didn't make him" Sui-Feng said before Naru started to hum.

"Naru can't call her Sui-chan as Sui is Sui. Oh! What about Bumble-chan!" Naru said excitedly bounced in Yoruichi's arms while Sui-Feng blushed and struggled to refute the nickname.

"That is a great name for her! Good job Naru" Yoruichi said as she nuzzled her cheek against his while Tayuya sighed.

"Naru don't call her Bumble-chan if she doesn't like it" Tayuya said making Sui-Feng sigh and Naru pout before she turned towards Yoruichi. "And I'm curious about something with you" she asked as Yoruichi stopped and smirked.

"And that is?" Yoruichi asked, holding her hand up to calm Sui-Feng as she was about to snap.

"Why are you so cuddly and everything with my little brother?" Tayuya asked as Yoruichi chuckled and poked Naru's cheek.

"How can I not be so cuddly with a cutie like this? Plus he called me a 'pretty lady' so I like him even more" Yoruichi said as she rubbed his back. "Now how about we go somewhere fun for the little guy to play and enjoy while everyone is busy at boring meetings. How does that sound?" she asked before Naru nodded.

"Yeah! Let's play! Please can we go to a playground Tayu-neechan?" he asked as he asked Tayuya with large eyes that she couldn't help but nod to, ruffling his hair, careful not to mess with the hood too much.

"Sure, let's go find some place for you to play around on" she said as Naru bounced happily in Yoruichi's arms and they made their way towards a playground for him to enjoy.

It didn't take long to find a playground for Naru to play on as Kumo, even though it is a more military focused nation, still had a large focus on making civilian life enjoyable. Sui-Feng though wasn't enjoying the playground like her Yoruichi, her jonin sensei, was.

"Yoruichi-sama, why are we doing this?" Sui-Feng asked with a frown as she watched her sensei watching Naru swing on the swing set, being pushed by his sister while he waved at them happily.

"Doing what Bumble-chan?" Yoruichi asked, keeping her eyes on Naru as he seemed excited to show them how high he was getting.

"Don't call me that! And you know what I mean. A random chunin or genin could be showing them around and you don't have to be so close to the kid" Sui-Feng grumbled out, looking towards the little boy that her sensei had suddenly taken an interest in.

"You need to learn to relax a bit. We aren't in war and things are peaceful for the first time in a long time. And as for my interest in Naru-chan, you could say I can feel potential in him. Plus I'm a sucker for cute things, you should know that Bumble-chan~" she sang off making Sui-Feng groan into her palms which only made Yoruichi laugh more.

"Yoru-chan! Yoru-chan! Did you see how high I got?" Naru asked as Yoruichi nodded with a smile.

"Yeah! We thought you were going to fly away!" Yoruichi teased as Naru smiled and bounced happily.

" _ **Help me! Gyuki! Kurama! Someone!**_ " a feminine voice yelled, causing Naru to quickly turn around confused at the voice he heard before he froze in place.

"Naru? Are you okay?" Tayuya asked as she walked up to him, waving her hand in front of his face before her frown deepened. "Come on little guy this isn't funny" she said as Yoruichi and Sui-Feng joined her and they quickly grew worried as his face went blank and his eyes glossed over as if he was in a trance.

 **-Naru's Mindscape-**

Naru frowned as he looked around to see himself in a grey desert, a submerged red cage and grey barren trees being the only things he could see while a crescent moon glowed above him. "Hello? Naru thinks Naru heard you? Are you okay lady?" Naru asked before a flaming dark blue paw burst from the ground.

Naru continued to watch before the upper half of what looked like a giant kitty rose from the ground. " **Help me!** " the cat yelled, revealing to be the same voice her heard before he rushed over to it, oddly not afraid of the giant cat as it looked more afraid than dangerous.

" **The Akatsuki have bound my jinchuriki, they plan to steal me and kill my jinchuriki. Please you have to help! Where is Kurama!** " the cat yelled as Naru frowned, worriedly looking around for someone to help like his neechans, Tier-chan, or even Yoru-chan.

"Naru doesn't know any Kura-chan Kitty-chan, Naru's sorry" Naru said as the cat frowned, it seemingly sinking back into the ground.

" **Just help me! Please!** " the cat yelled as it poked its claw onto his forehead and Naru widened his eyes as a picture of somewhere he has never been and three people, two of them who looked really scary, followed.

" **I'm there! Follow my energy! Please just help! Tell anyone that Matatabi and Yugito need help! The Akatsuki are after us!** " the cat yelled before it slipped entirely underground leaving a frantic and confused Naru looking around for someone to help.

" _Do you want to help it?_ " a seemingly familiar voice asked as Naru turned around and frowned as the man before him looked like…well him, only older.

"Yeah, the girl and the kitty looked in trouble. N-Naru doesn't know but Naru doesn't like the scary men Naru saw" he said as the man crouched down to his level and ruffled his hair before pulling back his hood.

" _Good answer but if we are going to help then we'll have to push ourselves a bit. I'll lend you some energy and try to close the crack long enough to make a difference_ " the man said before he tapped his mask and Naru saw his vision go dark.

 **-Real World-**

"…u!...aru!...Naru!" Tayuya yelled before Naruto widened his eyes and looked around to see himself back on the playground with a worried looking Tayuya, Yoruichi, and even Sui-Feng around him.

"Naru are you okay? What happened?" Tayuya asked as she crouched down to his level and started looking over him worriedly.

"Yugito…Yugito and Matatatabi? Matatabi? Naru doesn't know how to say the name but they are in trouble! Bad Akatsuki guys are after them!" Naru said, making Yoruichi and Sui-Feng widen their eyes in shock before Yoruichi crouched down besides Tayuya.

"What do you mean Yugito and Matatabi are in danger? How do you know Naru-chan?" Yoruichi asked as Naru frowned and rubbed his head.

"A big kitty made of fire showed up and begged for Naru to help. The kitty said Akatsuki were after them and wanted Naru to help them. Naru knows where they are! Naru has to help!" he yelled, Tayuya noticing a light glowing under his hood, before he slipped under Yoruichi's arms and disappeared in a burst of speed that left behind a boom noise from the speed.

"Crap! Naru!" Tayuya yelled as she tried to run after him before Sui-Feng stopped her. "Get the fuck out of my way! My little brother just ran off towards where some fucking criminals are!" she yelled before Sui-Feng drew her sword to stop her.

"You will not leave until I know how your brother knew not only the name of our jinchuriki but the name of our Bijuu as well" Sui-Feng said, her eyes steeled as she glared at Tayuya.

"I don't know! I stopped being surprised by Naru when he fired a fucking laser beam from his mouth like it was nothing when Suigetsu made him upset! Now out of the way before my brother dies because of you!" Tayuya yelled as she pulled out her tonfas, ready to fight Sui-Feng if that meant saving her brother.

"He knows because he's a jinchuriki" Yoruichi said, making Tayuya flinch and look towards her with a glare.

"How the hell do you know" she asked, clenching her fists as there was no way anyone could know since they didn't even remotely mention it since leaving Kiri.

"My student is one, he alerted me of Naru once he entered Kumo. I've been keeping an eye on him since he got here and been spending a bit with him as his cat Kuro-chan" Yoruichi said as she pushed down Sui-Feng's blade as now was not the time to fight.

"Sui-Feng go tell the Raikage that two members of an apparent organization are hunting Yugito. If he asks tell him I'll explain later, tell Tier and Suigetsu the direction Naru headed" Yoruichi said as Sui-Feng looked like she wanted to argue but the serious look in her eyes quickly told her not to.

"Yes Yoruichi-sama" Sui-Feng growled out before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"Tayuya stay here, I'll go after Naru" Yoruichi said before Tayuya growled with a furious glare.

"Fuck that! If you think I'm going to wait and leave Naru to you then you have another fucking thing coming bitch!" Tayuya roared, her bad habit of cursing slipping out now that Naru wasn't around.

"He is going faster than I doubt you can keep up with. I know I can keep up with him easily enough but you will be better waiting for the others and following with them. Come as backup with the others as first concern is catching up with Naru" Yoruichi said as she stared Tayuya back in the eyes, conviction in her gaze.

"I promise Naru will be safe. I'll catch up to him and make sure he isn't hurt until the others catch up. I'm the Flash Goddess after all" Yoruichi said before Tayuya begrudgingly nodded.

"Fine but you better fucking keep him safe or else" Tayuya said as she took a step back and slid her tonfas back into where she held them.

"I will. From where I can feel him going I think he'd heading to the abandoned sewers but that leaves too many buildings so I will be right behind him and intercept him once he finds Yugito. I'll leave a clear trail for you and the others to follow" she said before she disappeared, her form flickering away and leaving Tayuya alone.

 **-Kumo's Abandoned Sector-**

Naru, as he ran through and over Kumo, was afraid. Everyone always told him if there was trouble to run or stay by one of their sides only this time he was disobeying them. He wasn't sure why but something about Mata-chan made him really want to save her.

He frowned before he closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much, as he used his head and mask to break through the wall of the building he could feel Mata-chan in.

"Ow! It hurt more than Naru thought" he whined as he rubbed his head before frowning, feeling more fear as he saw the two men that Mata-chan had shown him standing in front of Yugito-chan who was handing from a wall.

"Oi! Kakuzu thought you said no one would come this way! Why the fuck is a little kid here then!?" the silver haired man yelled as the odd eyed man sighed.

"I don't know Hidan. Why are you here little brat?" the man named Kakuzu asked as the man named Hidan pulled a three bladed scythe from the ground.

"Naru is here to save Mata-chan! Mata-chan asked Naru to help her and I won't let you take her!" Naru yelled before Hidan started laughing out loud.

"Hey Kakuzu! Can I kill the brat?" Hidan asked as he walked towards him, his scythe resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, go ahead. We got what he needed and we definitely don't need others finding us if he did. Make it quick" Kakuzu said as Hidan didn't waste any time as he quickly ran towards Naru.

' _Chokasoku_ ' the voice Naru's head spoke before the sockets of his mask started to glow again, sending Naru rocketing into Hidan's stomach to send him flying back.

"Fucking brat! That fucking hurt! You definitely broke a part of my spine you brat! I'll definitely sacrifice you to Lord Jashin for that!" he yelled as he pulled at the chain attached to the scythe he had dropped, pulling it towards him and Naru's back.

"I've got you Naru-chan!" a familiar voice yelled as next thing Naru knew he was in Yoru-chan's arms and on the opposite side of the room. "You were a lot faster than I thought you were, sorry for not getting here sooner little guy. Even with my speed it seems I got here at the last second" she grunted out as Naru widened his eyes as he saw blood drip on the floor under her from her back.

"Great now there is someone else getting in the way of Lord Jashin's sacrifices. I'll just have to kill her as well" Hidan asked as he pulled his scythe in towards him, a smile showing up on his face as he stepped into an odd diagram of a triangle inside a circle on the floor.

"Stay here sweetie, I'll handle these two" Yoruichi said as she ruffled his hair and stood up, not caring for the cut on her back as she stared down the two in front of her.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, the Flash Goddess of Kumo. I wasn't planning on this but you have a high bounty on the black market. Guess we'll be able to get in a pretty penny for you. Hidan be ready, she is unbelievably fast" Kakuzu said as Hidan laughed and licked his scythe, cleaning Yoruichi's blood off of it.

"I already have her blood so this should be easy with my now broken spine" Hidan said before, to his shock, Kakuzu was sent flying past him and through the wall behind him.

"Holy crap! This bitch is fast!" Hidan yelled before he clapped his hands together before his body quickly turned pitch black with a white skeleton markings appearing on him. To him it was just in time as she yelled in pain before skidding to a stop in front of him.

"By Jashin's will my injuries are yours and by his hand I will end you quickly. I think cutting your throat will make things easier and definitely give me more blood to sacrifice" Hidan said with a sick smile as Naru watched in fear as Yoru-chan writhed on the floor in pain.

"N-Naru! R-Run from here!" Yoruichi yelled as if she couldn't run away with her spine she could at least make sure Naru was safe and that the others could find him.

"No stay you little brat because once she's dead you will be sacrificed to Jashin as well!" Hidan yelled as he drew his scythe up to his neck.

Only before he could draw it across his throat both he and Yoruichi shielded their eyes from an explosion that blew out in the room. Hidan even had to struggle to stay on his feet as an oppressive force weighed down on him, one that felt like he was now buried under 20 feet of rubble.

"I'm sorry but you won't be hurting Yoruichi" a new voice spoke out from within the dust that clouded their view. Yoruichi was stunned, as the smoke cleared slowly, to see someone standing where Naru use to stand and that this someone looked nearly exactly like Naru.

The man had spikey red hair like Naru only much longer as it now went down to the middle of his back. Also he too had a fox skull on his head, only this one was larger and looked more realistic rather than Naru's shrunken and smaller version on his head and it too had a matching crack in it.

He though wore a white kimono of sorts with a white kimono top, white hakama, black sash, black socks, and a pair of wooden sandals. The kimono top was open, allowing her to see that the man had a matching hole where his heart would be like Naru. He even had Naru's katana slipped into the sash around his waist.

"N-Naru-chan?" Yoruichi asked as the man looked exactly like Naru if he was in his late 20's.

"That's the name the younger me goes by, call me Naruto. I don't know how long I can keep this up with the crack in my mask and the fact this is my first transformation to this form so I'll try and explain after I take care of these two" Naruto said with a frown before he looked towards Hidan.

"I don't care who the fuck you are! You will still be next after this bitch!" the scythe wielding man yelled as he moved to slit his throat only for a deafening boom to sound out. The next second he and Yoruichi widened their eyes as Naruto was now inches from Hidan, his hand stopping the blade from cutting his throat.

'That speed! I couldn't even follow it' Yoruichi thought in shock as she watched Naruto press his hand against Hidan's chest.

"I won't let you harm Yoruichi and I definitely won't let you or your partner have Yugito or her Bijuu" he said before another boom sounded out and Hidan was sent flying across the room, his skin quickly reverting to normal before he was embedded in the wall.

He didn't even have to turn his head to catch a punch from an arm that had wires coming out from it that flew from the hole Kakuzu had been sent into.

"I figured my partner would be too slow and stupid to finish her off. He always has had a loud mouth" Kakuzu said as he stepped out of his hole only to look him over. "Unlike him I'll finish you off quickly" he added before he tried to pull back his arm only to find it and the man unmoving.

"I just told your partner I won't let either of you have Yugito or harm Yoruichi anymore and I mean it" Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes, using his energy to weigh down on them again before he held out two fingers towards Kakuzu. Both Kakuzu and Yoruichi watched as a ball of golden energy formed around his fingers until it grew to the size of his fist.

" **Cero** " he said simply before a beam of light fired at Kakuzu faster than the man could react, resulting in a powerful explosion and the wires of the arm he was holding to go limp before he dropped it.

"Don't forget about me you fucker!" Hidan yelled as he dropped down from above, having used the smoke as a cover, and swung his scythe down.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Yoruichi yelled before she watched Naruto hold up his arm to block the scythe and, to her and Hidan's shock, it be enough to stop the blade without any damage to his arm.

"What?! Why! Won't! You! Bleed!" Hidan yelled, swinging his scythe again with each word in an attempt to draw blood before Naruto caught the top blade of his scythe and moved in closer.

"Your blade will have to be a lot sharper to draw blood and break my Hierro" he said as his fist became coated in a thin shroud of golden energy. "You're durable but lets see how much so" he added before he drew back his fist.

" **Bala** " Naruto said as he punched his fist towards Hidan, firing the energy that had coated his fist squarely at Hidan's head before Hidan flew back towards the wall again.

He sighed as, after Hidan's body crashed into the wall, he noticed he apparently shattered Hidan's head into mere fragments. It seemed that the force of his Bala proved to be too much for the scythe wielding psycho.

Naruto frowned though as he turned to try and see the left overs of Kakuzu's body only for him to be completely missing. "Hmmm one got away" he thought out loud as he carefully removed Yugito from her hanging place on the wall and made his way towards Yoruichi. "Though at least you and Yugito are safe" he added as laid down Yugito next to Yoruichi, who gave him a strained smile.

"I don't know if I can keep this transformation up long enough for the others to arrive but I can tell you and you can tell them I guess. Be sure to listen up as my child form won't be able to answer anything" Naruto said as he sat down on the ground in front of her.

 **-Chapter End-**

I wanted to make Yoruichi very good with kids as she likes cute things so since she already knows Naru through being Kuro-chan she'd be even better with Naru.

Also yeah Hidan incapacitating her was fast but when some of your vertebrae are broken it incapacitates you fast.

I hope you liked how I made Naru transform into Naru. I felt the stressor of Yoruichi in danger would connect the circuit so to speak to make Naru transform momentarily for the first time.

And yeah Hidan was finished off fast as he needs his head for his body to move at all. Remove the head by shattering it with the force of a Bala and voila! Hidan is finished as he needs a head to control his body.

I made Kakuzu escape as he can tell Hidan is done for. Naruto did destroy three of Kakuzu's hearts.

No sword Resurrección as it is waaaay too soon for that, especially since this is his first transformation.

Next chapter will deal with Yoruichi (who will be healed by Karin) explaining everything Naruto told her, Kakuzu and the Akatsuki, another bit with Sakura, the Raikage reacting to Yugito being attacked as well as saved, and some other things I'm tinkering with.

Girls in the running as Naruto's protector/pairing:

Yoruichi Shihoin – Kumo jonin and pseudo-sister/teacher of Killer Bee

Sui-Feng – Kumo chunin and student of Yoruichi

Kukaku Shiba – Iwa jonin bomb expert and inventor

Tier Harribel – Kiri jonin new member of the 7 swordsmen with a new set of 7 swords

Nanao Ise – Suna chunin and member of Suna's Intelligence Division

Nemu Kurotsuchi – Ex-Root member that escaped

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_Challenge by: pain17ification_

 **Bestia Carmesí de Konoha: Crimson Beast of Konoha**

 **Chapter 5**

A furrowed his brow in thought, trying his best to mull over everything Yoruichi had told him about the encounter with the Akatsuki as he found it hard to believe. Yet it all made sense with the evidence they had found at the scene.

From the dead headless Akatsuki member body to the wired arm of the other Akatsuki member, the bodies and surroundings having sustained damage he had never seen before in all of his years of battling. It made him lose any doubt he had that if it wasn't for the little four year old kid, who was now sleeping curled up against Yoruichi's side in her hospital bed, he would have lost Yugito and the Bijuu she held.

"I swear A, that is everything that happened and as odd as it sounds that is what happened" Yoruichi said as A nodded, waving her off with a sigh before he turned towards Tier, who was standing beside Yoruichi's bed to keep an eye on Naru.

"Did you know he could transform like that?" A asked, hoping they had some sort of experience with it all.

"No, this is new to us as well. We knew of Naru's Cero being that he fired it at Suigetsu once while upset but everything else is new" Tier said as she pet Naru's head, making the small boy smile softly in his sleep. "Karin and Tayuya figured something was unique about him after they escaped Orochimaru's base with Naru but what the man had done to Naru after kidnapping him was unknown" she added as she was still mulling over the info herself from what Yoruichi had told her, Suigetsu, Tayuya, and Karin.

According to Naruto, Naru's supposed to be true self, he was only young because when absorbing the Kyuubi into his sword he ended up absorbing all of the Kyuubi instead of the apparent half that was sealed in him. It ended up being more than he expected, as the other half was supposed to be in the Shinigami's gut, which caused the surge that created the crack in his mask that reverted him to a kid.

It all happened because of what he became when Dead Bone Pulse fused with the seal created by the Fourth Hokage with the Shinigami's help. With the combination of the two it resulted in him changing into an Espada ranked Arrancar, a being he claimed to be an evolved version of a being created after death and he also mentioned how 'Espada' meant he was a much stronger Arrancar than normal ones.

Yoruichi did mention though that before Naruto had reverted back to Naru he had told her that he would try and transform more often when it was needed or to try and heal his mask since it apparently could only actually heal when he was in his older form. It was that way because apparently in his kid form he didn't have access to all of his powers that he did in his adult form.

She was brought out of her thoughts as A let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "What should we do next Raikage-sama about the Akatsuki and everything?" Sui-Feng asked as she stood by his side with a frown.

"We need to warn the other villages of their threat and I was somewhat hoping you all could help and go warn Onoki as witnesses" A said as he looked towards Tier and her group.

"You do know the dangers of us traveling now that the Akatsuki are active right? Naru might not be a technically a jinchuriki anymore but he still might be targeted now that he fought against them" Tier said as A nodded, understanding their issues with it.

"I know and that is why I am willing to send Yoruichi and Sui-Feng alongside you. Iwa has been an ally to Kumo for many years and if I were to send my approval with you Onoki would more than willing to reform their alliance with Kiri as I have now officially done as well" A said as he ignored the shocked look from Sui-Feng and kept his eyes on Tier who was looking at him with cautious eyes.

"You have done Kumo a great service by not only saving Yugito and our Bijuu but also Yoruichi, who you healed with Karin's abilities. I am more than happy to formally agree to the alliance between Kiri and Kumo" A said as he was immensely grateful that the Uzumaki girl was able to heal his jonin's injuries with her healing ability.

"And do not worry about the travels to Iwa, I will personally coordinate them but only if Mei aggress to the trip to Iwa after everything that has happened" A added before he stood up, looking Tier in the eyes before she nodded, causing him to smile thankfully and nod before turning to most likely set things up and message Mei.

"I'll come with so that you can send the message" Tier said before she turned to Tayuya, sending her a look that told her to keep an eye on Naru before the flute wielding girl nodded and Tier left the room with A.

"We better get the little guy his own bed, after everything that happened he passed out after transforming and fighting those two" Tayuya said as Yoruichi nodded and pet his head before Karin gently picked him up.

"Feel free to drop by once you are released as I'm sure Naru will be happy to see that you are okay" Karin said as Yoruichi nodded with a soft smile.

"I'll probably bring Yugito along as she most likely wants to thank the little guy as well for saving her" Yoruichi added before they nodded and left letting Sui-Feng let out the sigh she had been holding in.

"Oh calm down an escort mission like this isn't that bad and it's with a group of people that helped our village. It is the least we can do" Yoruichi said as she opened up the lid to her pudding with a smile before looking over at Sui-Feng who frowned but nodded.

"I know, I'm just more annoyed at myself for how I acted" Sui-Feng said as Yoruichi waved it off with a roll of her eyes.

"Relax, you acted like a normal kunoichi. I'm sure you would have acted differently if you had known about him being a jinchuriki and I am sure Tayuya doesn't hold it against you. We can talk it out tomorrow but for now enjoy some pudding my little bumblebee bodyguard" Yoruichi said before tossing her a pudding cup with a smirk before Sui-Feng pouted and opened the cup.

 **-Kiri – The Next Day-**

Mei furrowed her brow in both thought and worry as she read over the joint report from the Raikage and Tier. A part of her was happy that Kumo was more than willing to reinstate an alliance with Kiri but she was more worried about Naru after reading what had happened with the Akatsuki and his apparent transformation.

She wasn't sure if she should agree to the Raikage's offer to send them to Iwa with two Kumo kunoichi, the Flash Goddess and her high ranked chunin student as addition bodyguards, or to request them to return and put this ambassadorship mission on hold.

The main thing keeping her towards allowing it to continue was the fact they were heading to Iwa and she knew for a fact that one of her strongest swordsmen was nearby as he was working on hunting down the remaining seven swords of the mist from the previous generation.

"Ao," she said as she looked over to her advisor who looked up from his report and made his way over to her side "tell me is our hunter still currently in Iwa tracking down one of the swords?" she asked as Ao nodded with a slight frown.

"Yes but with his sense of direction you can never tell where he wound up getting lost to" Ao said as the man in question could get lost even if his destination was down the road.

"Prepare his hawk as it is the only one that can actually track him down. Naru and his group are heading to Iwa and if he is there then I want him to meet up with them and guard them while they are in Iwa" she said in a serious tone, showing no room for arguments as her little nephew was more important to her than the old set of seven swords.

"Of course I will ready it at once" Ao said as he left and Mei just hoped that man would heed her call and actually not get lost for once before readying her message to both him and Kumo.

 **-Kumo – Next Day-**

Yoruichi smiled as Naru happily sat on her lap as the others packed around them with Sui-Feng by her side. Both of her and Sui-Feng's bags were packed and ready to board the ship A had set up to drive them through Gaikotsu bay, around Iron and into Aisu bay.

"So Naru-chan are you excited to go and visit Iwa?" Yoruichi asked as ever since she had been released from the hospital and had come to visit him he hadn't really left her side.

"Yeah! You are coming with right?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes before she ruffled his hair with a smile making him smile back as she nodded.

"Of course I am, so is Sui-Feng. We were asked to travel with you and keep you all safe" Yoruichi added as she nuzzled her cheek against his making him smile happily before she wrapped his arms around him.

"We are ready to go as none of us had that much with us to begin with" Suigetsu commented as he slung his and Naru's pack over his shoulder while the others walked out of their room with their bags as well.

"So we are meeting up with another swordsmen of the mist when we get to the Land of Stone?" Sui-Feng asked as she ignored her sensei fawning over Naru as they stood up.

"Yes, he is in the area hunting down one of the older generation swords of the mist, either that or he got lost" Tier said with a sigh as she led them out of the hotel room.

"Well either way I contacted a friend of mine near Iwa as well to help out as even if a representative from Iwa is meeting us, like you all, I want to keep this little guy safe" Yoruichi said as she started to direct them towards one of the gates of Kumo that would lead them towards the docks facing Gaikotsu bay.

As they arrived at the gate they were surprised to see not only A waiting for them but Yugito who was nervously looking towards Naru who was in Yoruichi's arms still before she set him down for the Nibi jinchuriki.

"Are you Naru?" Yugito asked as she looked down at the boy who smiled up at her.

"Yeah! Naru is Naru!" he said before he widened his eyes, realizing who the woman in front of him was. "You're who Naru saved! Naru is glad you are okay Yu-chan!" he said happily as he smiled up at her while she blushed at the nickname.

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you for saving me and Matatabi. If you hadn't heard her cry for help I have no doubts I would be dead right now" Yugito said as she bowed her head towards Naru. "Kumo and I are indebted to you and Kiri and we wish you safe passage to the Land of Stone and Iwa" Yugito said before she widened her eyes as Naru hugged her, though with his size he was more so hugging her legs.

"Bye-bye Yu-chan!" he said as he smiled up at her before she nervously hugged him back, rubbing his back before Yoruichi picked him back up.

"Come on little guy, enough embarrassing Yugito as we have a boat to catch" she teased as Yugito nodded in thanks, as she was unsure how to handle the hugging kid, before Yoruichi made her way over to A who handed Tier a scroll as her arms were full with Naru.

"Here, it's a message to Onoki for him to read once you arrive. I know he'll be skeptical but I hope he understands that I am not one to cry wolf" A said as Tier nodded and slid the scroll into the bag on her back.

"We hope he heeds the warning as well and that this helps with the alliance talks" Tier said as Yoruichi looked around.

"So where is Bee? I'm surprised he isn't here to meet Naru and send us off" Yoruichi commented as A rolled his eyes.

"He wanted to be here but he's been busy all day talking with Gyuki as his beast wants to warn him and fill him in on what it thinks is happening. I'll be sure to tell him you all said hi but it's best he doesn't meet Naru. I fear what he might make Naru copy from him" he said with a shiver that Yoruichi shared with him before holding a confused Naru closer to her.

"Well, we better get going as if we wait too long the water might get too rough" Tayuya said as she urged her group to get going before they left and started to make their way towards the boats that would take them to Iwa. As they left Naru happily waved goodbye to A over Yoruichi's shoulder with a big smile that couldn't help but make A smile along as he watched them leave.

 **-Akatsuki – Hologram Meeting-**

Obito did not like what he was hearing as he listened to Kakuzu's report of how a red haired skull mask wearing man, who bore the same name as the presumed dead jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, not only killed Hidan but injured Kakuzu enough to cause him to retreat.

With the explanation of the man's so called Cero and Bala as well as his apparent impervious skin it made him somewhat understand why someone like Kakuzu would retreat. The thing that upset him the most was that the Nibi got away and their organization was now know to the likes of Kiri and Kumo, who was sure to pass the news onto Iwa.

" _Itachi, Kisame. You both are in the Land of Stone right now, hunting down the Yonbi and tracking the Gobi right?_ " Nagato asked as Itachi and Kisame's silhouettes nodded.

" _We are in the process of cornering the Yonbi as he has proved crafty in hiding his presence. The Gobi though might take some more time as he is more hidden then the Yonbi is_ " Itachi said as his Sharingan glowed in his hologram form.

" _Proceed with caution as Kumo might be sending people to warn Iwa. Capture the Yonbi as soon as you can as with one of the major villages knowing of our existence things will not be any easier for us_ " Nagato said as the others nodded before all the holograms disappeared leaving Nagato alone with him.

" _I thought you said the Kyuubi jinchuriki had been killed in the invasion on Konoha?_ " Nagato said with slightly narrowed eyes before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought he had, I had no direct intel as he went off the map after it. I am as surprised and curious as you are as to how he became in the possession of Kiri as well as everything else new with him. Those powers aren't any powers Kyuubi jinchuriki have shown in the past. This will require caution before we try and capture him" Obito warned Nagato as he knew the man wanted to capture the Kyuubi himself but with the new powers he had.

" _Keep me posted on whatever you find Madara_ " Nagato said before his hologram cut off as well leaving him alone in the cavern he chose to sit in while he listened in on the meeting.

His mind was already racing as he tried to figure out what could have caused the evolution of the Kyuubi jinchuriki's powers. He knew, from his talks with Orochimaru, the last experiment done on him was the Dead Bone Pulse but that didn't explain anything at all.

'Guess I need to pay the snake a visit again' Obito thought with a slight groan as he allowed himself to be drawn into his pocket dimension as the sooner her figured things out the sooner he could get his plan back on track.

 **-Sakura-**

For the last six months of training under Tsunade Sakura could be proud to say she was a medic nin and solid kunoichi. The six months had be harsh and rough in terms of training but she had survived and came out not only a summoner of slugs but also the inheritor of Tsunade's super strength technique.

Things had been a bit rough between her and her teacher at first given her connection to Naruto, Tsunade's god child, but in the end she agreed to teach her as a way to make up for not being there for him and afraid to. She apparently entrusted saving Naruto to her as Tsunade was afraid to try only to find him dead.

"You take things on quickly. Only six months and you are easily mid to high chunin level in power and skill" Tsunade commented as she watched her train with a saucer of sake in her hand. "So the pervert wants you to train for a year or two and then return right?" she asked as Sakura nodded before she finished the saucer and set it down.

"Yes, I am to train for either a year or two or until you say I am finished" Sakura said before she quickly caught two scrolls her teacher had thrown at her.

"Well you're officially finished with everything I can teach you for now. One of those scrolls contains the secrets to my Strength of a Hundred Seal, something you have to figure out on your own. Shizune might not be able to achieve it due to its complicated creation but I have hopes for you" Tsunade said as Sakura couldn't keep her eyes from widening in shock from the faith her teacher had in her

"The other contains a letter of recommendation to an old friend of mine in Kiri as well as documents allowing you to freely roam as my 'apprentice on a journey to complete a task I set upon you'" she said while making quotation marks around the last bit with a wink.

"Wait, why Kiri and who am I going to meet there?" Sakura asked as she was incredibly confused by all of this.

"My friend that I am sending you to is Retsu Unohana. I met her on a mission once and while she was a demon in a fight she and I became friendly after I decided to heal her since she wasn't my enemy on my mission and she had mistaken my squad for one from Suna at the time. After I healed her up she became interested in healing ninjutsu so I gave her a scroll on it I had. Last I heard she became a driving force in Kiri's medic corps and after the rebellion ended she is now heading up their hospital" Tsunade said as Retsu was one of the few people she still kept in touch with and was the one to offer to train Sakura more.

"Since I refuse to head back to Konoha and you need more experience healing actual people I figured Kiri could be the best place for you. Retsu got it approved by her Kage so there shouldn't be any problem. Plus who knows, maybe they can help you figure out how to track Naruto as their hunter corps are one of the best" Tsunade said before letting out a grunt as Sakura crashed into her with a hug.

"Thank you teacher! I won't let you down! I'll complete your training, make you proud, and find Naruto!" Sakura said with clear determination and drive in her eyes that even Tsunade could see.

"I know you won't girl and I'll keep in touch with you through the slugs. Tomorrow we head to Wave, or I take you to the bridge and you head to Wave where the boat Retsu set up for you will be waiting for you" Tsunade said as Sakura nodded and quickly ran back inside to pack her things leaving her alone in the backyard.

She knew sending her to Kiri without taking it up with the pervert could be dangerous but her student, like her, needed to roam free to figure herself out and figure out her path instead of going on dead-end mission after dead-end mission. Kiri could help her better than Konoha could, she could feel so in her gut and after years of trusting her instincts she wasn't going to ignore it now.

 **-Next Day – Great Naruto Bridge-**

Tsunade couldn't help but sweat drop at the name of the bridge before she shook it off and looked down at her student who stared ahead at Wave with anticipation in her eyes. "Now when you dock in the Land of Water Retsu said she'd be waiting for you. Listen to her like you would be and if she decides to teach you things other than just medical ninjutsu then that means she sees something in you so try your best at it" Tsunade said as Sakura nodded along with a serious look to show she was taking what she was saying to heart.

"I will make you proud and grow even stronger under her teachings" Sakura said before Tsunade nodded and watched as Shizune hugged her sister-pupil.

"I know you will, just stay safe" Tsunade said before Sakura nodded and she and Shizune watched as Sakura walked down the bridge towards Wave, only turning around once Sakura was at the end of the bridge.

"Come on Shizune, we can't keep our ride waiting and the sooner we get back to Tanzaku Gai the sooner I can start drinking" Tsunade said as Shizune chuckled as she knew her teacher all too well to know that drinking was her way of pushing down certain emotions, like sadness of seeing the student she had grown close to leaving.

"Sounds good Lady Tsunade" Shizune said with a smile as they both headed away from Wave towards the ride back home.

 **-Iwa-**

The whole group, minus Tier, Yoruichi, and Naru groaned as they got off the boat they had been stuck on for a full day. Originally the boat ride wasn't supposed to take a full day to travel to Iwa but with the islands of the Land of Snow making them drive around, the Land of Iron threatening them if they got to close they would be destroyed, and the harsh waves all made the trip longer than expected. But in the end it didn't matter as they reached Iwa and finally docked in Aisu bay.

"About time you showed up. I swear I thought you were supposed to be the Flash Goddess?" an older female voice spoke out as Yoruichi's smile grew wide before she turned and chuckled before walking off the boat with Naru to see the woman who called out to her.

The woman was average in height with messy black hair that parted in half down at the small of her back and green eyes that sparkled at them as she smirked.

She wore a red shirt that barely counted as a top due to how it exposed a great deal of her ample chest that was easily E cup with how large they were and held together by ties on her neck and back. She also wore a white skirt of sorts that went down to her ankles with a part of wooden sandals, that were currently tapping on the ground as she tapped it impatiently on the ground before Yoruichi rushed towards her, setting Naru down for a moment, and pulled the woman in for a close hug.

"It's so good to see you again, good to see you haven't blown yourself up" Yoruichi said as the woman hugged her back with one arm, allowing everyone to notice how she only did have one arm, the other a stump that was wrapped in bandages.

"It's good to see you too, though I wasn't expecting all these people with you especially not for you to be carrying around a little kid" she said as Yoruichi picked back up Naru and smiled.

"Naru, everyone, I would like to introduce you to Kukaku Shiba, the ex-commander of the Iwa Blast Corps and the Queen of the Explosion Release" Yoruichi said as the others were a bit surprised to see such a powerful Iwa kunoichi so friendly towards the kunoichi of another nation since while Kumo and Iwa were close it was mainly the Kage that were.

"Please, none of this 'Queen of the Explosion Release' stuff. I retired long ago and am just doing this guide stuff to spend time with you Yoruichi. Though it is nice to meet you all" Kukaku said as she looked down at Naru who was looking up at her with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you Ku-chan!" Naru said before Kukaku smiled and crouched down a bit to Naru's level.

"Why aren't you just utterly adorable? Is he always this cute with girls?" Kukaku asked as she pinched his cheek making him giggle at her touch.

"He's sweet with everyone and he has a habit of calling people nicknames. He even called the Raikage his uncle" Tayuya said with a sigh as she ruffled his hair making him pout before Karin offered her hand for him to hold.

"Oh really? Then I really can't wait to see what he calls Onoki" Kukaku said as she held her arm under her chest with a smirk, accentuating her chest a bit more to the point that Suigetsu had to look away to wipe his nose, causing Karin to elbow him in the gut.

It didn't take Kukaku long to guide them to Iwa given its closeness to the bay and as they reached its main gates they were surprised by the monotone color of the village as it seemed all the buildings were all built from stone and rock.

"Well welcome to the most boring looking village of all five major ninja villages" Kukaku dryly said as she rolled her eyes before Karin picked up Naru before a petite woman and a large man walked up to them.

The woman had short black hair and pink eyes, her outfit hiding her figure but from what they could see she had a figure similar to Sui-Feng. The man was rather large with a bulbous nose, dark eyes, and black hair that spiked out from underneath his bandana style forehead protector.

"It's about time you all showed up. You all should have been here like half a day ago at most. I'm Kurotsuchi and this big guy is Akatsuchi, who all are you so I can make sure?" Kurotsuchi said as Tier frowned and stepped forward.

"The ocean was rough on the way here and with weaving through the islands of the Land of Snow and keeping the assured distance away from the Land of Iron we were slowed down. Please excuse us. My name is Tier Harribel, this is Tayuya, Karin, and Naru Uzumaki as well as Suigetsu Hoshigaki" Tier introduced as Yoruichi and Sui-Feng stepped forward beside her.

"And I am Yoruichi Shihoin and this is Sui-Feng Suzumebachi. We are representatives from Kumo sent to validate a message our Kage sent with this group of Kiri ambassadors as well as guard them if need be" Yoruichi said as she watched the girl's eyes widen at her name before she took a step back.

"O-Oh, then right this way I guess" Kurotsuchi said as Kukaku smirked and followed them before Akatsuchi stood in her way. "Not you deserter" Kurotsuchi growled out as Kukaku narrowed her eyes at the large man.

"Let her through, she's with us as our guide since no one was waiting for us despite the message we sent half way here about our delay" Yoruichi said before Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"Fine, see if I care if grandfather attacks you on the spot" Kurotsuchi said as she continued ahead of them making Kukaku roll her eyes.

"Drama queen. Your old man willingly let me retire so stop with this deserter talk unless you know the full story" Kukaku warned before they continued towards the Kage's building, which they figured to be the tallest building in the center as that was normally how it went.

"I always hate coming to this village, it is way too crowded for my liking" Kukaku said as she looked around with a frown as people looked their way. "Say are you all staying at an inn or do you maybe want to stay at my place?" she asked as Tier shrugged her shoulders.

"We haven't been offered an inn but it depends on how close and safe it is" Tier said as Kukaku patted her on the back and draped her arm over her shoulder.

"It is nearby, allowing you all to travel to the meetings without taking too long and I have my brother and assistants to look after you. All of them, like myself are proficient in the Explosion release and my brother being a chunin in power and my assistants easily jonin. Myself and them can look after the little guy with Sui-Feng and Yoruichi alongside or one or the other if they are needed for the talks" Kukaku said, easily figuring out a plan and set up for it.

"We'll see how this initial talk goes first before deciding" Tier said as they continued on and Kukaku removed her arm from Tier's shoulder with an understanding nod.

"I'll go tell him you all are here" Kurotsuchi said before leaving through the double doors in front of them, allowing Tayuya to crouch down to Naru's level.

"Now listen Naru, do not give the Tsuchikage any nicknames please. This man might not be so understanding like everybody else" she warned as Naru pouted before Kukaku ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"Relax, he isn't the kind of man to get angry at a kid even if the kid calls him a silly nickname. Hell his own granddaughter calls him old man so I think he'll be fine. Kids call them as they see them so I doubt he'll be able to hold back" Kukaku said as she winked down at Naru who was smiling up at her.

"He's ready to see you all" Kurotsuchi said with a sigh before she opened the door to reveal the Tsuchikage behind her as they walked in.

The Tsuchikage was a rather small and very old looking man with a triangular beard and mustache that sat under his big and red nose. The top of his head was completely bald with white hair styled in a chonmage and a topknot tied up with a yellow ribbon on the back of his head.

His outfit consisted of a green and yellow coat with a red collar with the traditional Iwa outfit of a light green Iwa flack jacket, mesh armor and a pair of olive green pants and sandals.

"Ah greetings ambassadors from Kiri and delegates from Kumo I am Onoki the Third Tsuchikage. I am sorry my granddaughter didn't wait for you at the docks but I am thankful someone showed you the way or things might have been terrible for our village's relationship" Onoki said as he stood up from behind his desk and walked over to shake their hands one by one before he got to Naru.

"Ah so this is the nephew of the current Mizukage. I am honored that she trusts our village enough to send him along" Onoki said as Naru smiled.

"Naru is Naru nice to meet you Grandpa!" Naru said as Tayuya groaned and Kukaku started to laugh out loud until she was hunched over and red from laughing.

"Naru! What did I just tell you?!" Tayuya groaned out before Onoki started laughing jovially and patting his head with a smile.

"You are as adorable as A said you were. I have to say it is refreshing compared to how my granddaughter merely calls me either old man or old fart" Onoki said before Tier patted Naruto on top of his head with a smile before gaining Onoki's attention.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we are here on rather urgent business alongside a treaty talk. The situation can be explained in the scroll the Raikage sent with us" Tier said in a serious tone before Onoki nodded before accepting the scroll from her and returning to the place behind his desk.

Onoki's worry was clear on his face as he read through the scroll before he set it down and looked up at them with slight disbelief at everything he just read. "Is this fully true? An organization is starting to hunt the jinchuriki and they tried to start with the Nibi before you all drove them off and killed one?" Onoki asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"Tier and I were able to kill one before the other escaped. If it wasn't for our sensor we wouldn't have been able to tell where the Nibi jinchuriki was" Yoruichi said as that was the tale A and Mei agreed on to keep Naru and his status as jinchuriki secret as well as his powers.

"I'm glad A decided to warn me of i-" Onoki said as Kurotsuchi burst into the room, having been apparently listening in on the conversation.

"Wait old man! You can't seriously trust them so easily! They could be trying to find the identities of our jinchuriki!" Kurotsuchi yelled before Onoki groaned and slammed his hand on the desk before glaring at his granddaughter.

"Kurotsuchi, first of all there is no reason they would do that as the alliance between Kumo and Iwa includes knowledge of our jinchuriki. Plus this isn't a false alarm as A isn't one to strike fear for no reason" Onoki said before he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Kukaku.

"Inside that scroll are the safe houses I have set up around the Land of Stone for our jinchuriki to live in. I recently lost contact with Roshi, the jinchuriki of the Yonbi, while Han, our jinchuriki of the Gobi, is more of the kind to always stay nearby and be hidden to everyone but me" Onoki said with a frown, ignoring his granddaughter's glare before Tier listened on, already having an idea where this was going.

"It would be too suspicious if I sent ninja out to look at the safe houses as if the Akatsuki are in the Land of Stone they would simply track them to the houses and ambush once our jinchuriki are found. If you all travel around it can be written off as sightseeing" Onoki finished before Yoruichi smirked.

"So it's a 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' kind of a situation right?" she asked as Onoki nodded with a sigh.

"I have no qualms with an alliance with Kiri with the conditions asked by your Mizukage so please, consider this a request from an ally to help keep our jinchuriki safe. If you want young Naru may stay here with another of your group to ensure he isn't put in danger" Onoki added before Yoruichi shook her head.

"If we have Naru and part of our group stay behind then it might look suspicious. We'll stay with Kukaku to not rise any suspicions. We'll keep in contact with you via a hawk every time we check one of the houses you all have not yet" Yoruichi said before looking over towards Tier. "Does that sound okay?" she asked before Tier nodded.

"If we have to do this without making it clear we are with you then we can't have anyone staying inside Iwa. Plus, from what my Kage has told me, help should be arriving soon" Tier said Onoki nodded and pulled out another scroll and this time held it out towards Tier instead of throwing it.

"A hawk is sealed inside so if you need to send a message you can" he said before frowning and letting out a sigh. "I am sorry to send you out just as you get here but I ensure that once this is done I will be sure to make up for it" he added before Tier nodded and bowed before they turned to leave, walking past a shell shocked Kurotsuchi.

"Bye Grandpa!" Naru called back to Onoki as the old man smiled back and waved before they left the reception room of his secretary.

"So now we are errand runners?" Suigetsu asked once they made their way entirely out of the Kage building.

"We do this and not only is Kumo allies with Kiri but so is Iwa. This is to the mutual benefit of both villages" Karin said as she held Naru's hand tight. "The sooner we do this the sooner we can move onto the next village of Suna if they are on the list" she added before Kukaku chuckled.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be that long of a mission" Kukaku said as she looked over the map scroll that Onoki had given them. "Apparently the Roshi went missing around a few months ago and his ninja checked out a lot of the safe houses before we showed up. If we find the help Tier mentioned it should make things easier" she added before she handed the map to Tier to look over before she felt a tugging at her hand.

"Are we going to your house Ku-chan? Are we going to play?" Naru asked as he stared up at her, holding her hand with excitement in his eyes which made Kukaku, a normally not girly girl squeal a bit and crouch down to his level.

"Why yes we are and I think you'll have fun at my house" Kukaku said as she softly bopped his nose before standing up and continuing forward with Yoruichi moving in line beside her.

"You're in love with little Naru aren't you?" she whispered as Kukaku nodded making Yoruichi giggle.

"He's just too cute I swear" she added as Yoruichi understood the feeling since she knew how utterly adorable the hooded boy was.

It didn't take long to reach Kukaku's house as, like she said, it wasn't too far away though like her, it was a bit odd. The house itself looked normal but the odd part was the two set of stone arms jutting out and up from the ground, their closed fists holding up a red banner that had 'Kukaku Shiba' printed on it in black lettering.

"So? What do you think?" Kukaku asked, her chest slightly puffed out as she took pride in her house.

"It's definitely something that's for sure" Suigetsu commented as Karin nodded along.

"I've seen weirder" Tayuya commented off handedly as compared to some of the layouts and designs of Orochimaru's bases a pair of arms wasn't anything weird.

Tier though was silent as she stared at it with a raised brow and Sui-Feng buried her face in her hand from how much of a weird woman her sensei had as a friend.

"Your house is as weird as ever Kukaku. At least that's something consistent with you" Yoruichi said as Kukaku frowned before crouching down to Naru with a smile.

"You like my house don't you Naru-chan?" she asked as Naru vigorously nodded.

"Your house looks so cool and strong!" he said excitedly as he looked up at Kukaku with a smile before she ruffled his hair with a smile.

"See, at least one of you actually likes my house" she said before she tensed up and quickly turned around and moved Naru behind her. "Hey you! Come on out before I blow up the trees you're hiding in" she said before Tier held up her hand.

"Relax, I know who that is" Tier said as Kukaku relaxed slightly as Tier walked forward a bit. "Glad to see you didn't get too lost" she said as a figure stepped out of from the trees.

The figure, or figures now that they could see them, was a man with a small girl that was roughly Naru's age on his back. The man was a towering six foot seven inches with a muscular build. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders with an eyepatch over his right eye and a scar running over his left sole visible green eye. He wore a black kimono with a white sleeveless haori and wooden sandals as he held a beaten up sword in his hand.

The girl was easily only about three almost four feet tall with soft pink hair that had a cross-bone hair clip on the left side of her head with darker pink eyes and what seemed to be a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She also wore a matching black kimono that was the same as the man's only minus the haori.

"Holy crap, he's our back-up?" Suigetsu asked as he instantly knew who this man was as he couldn't call himself a swordsmen if he didn't.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Kenpachi Zaraki, a fellow Swordsmen of the Mist and his daughter Yachiru Kusajishi a swordsmen in training and our back up while we are in Iwa" Tier said as Kenpachi smirked at them.

"So who are we killing?" he asked as Tier just motioned for him to follow as it would be much easier to explain inside, especially since they had a lot to talk about.

 **-Chapter End-**

Sorry, was busy building an entertainment system for my grandmother (Thursday) which left my arms like lead afterwards and then I had to pack to head home all day only (Friday) to find out we are leaving tomorrow (Saturday).

But hey! I got it done and posted. Saturday's story might be a bit delayed (like this one was) as I'm driving home (finally) in the morning.

So A reacted well to everything as I figured he would if someone saved his village's jinchuriki as well as one of his village's powerful jonin. Plus him sending them to Iwa to warn Onoki, his ally, makes sense as well as he'd want to warn his ally of the danger.

Plus sending Yoruichi and Sui-Feng along makes sense since they are allies now and Yoruichi is close with Naru and Sui-Feng is Yoruichi's student.

Mei agreed only because Kenpachi was in the Land of Stone hunting down a sword of the mist and considering how powerful he is (which will be delved into next chapter) he is more than enough to keep them safe.

He still has Nozarashi but I added a twist to it to make it fit in the Naruto-verse as well as make it a sword worth of being in the new set of Seven Swords of the Mist. I already have the new swordsmen and their swords figured out and they will be revealed later.

Also yes! Sakura is heading to Kiri as Tsunade is medic friends with Unohana (not much of a stretch) and Mei agreed to that because she, as well as most of the nations, know how Tsunade isn't connected with Konoha much now-a-days so allowing it isn't a risk to Naru (that she knows of). Again, she isn't in the pairing but I want to actually use her in a story and eventually make her join the group.

I do plan on having them return to Kiri soon, maybe after Suna but we'll see how it turns out.

I hope you like Kukaku as I really like her and I have a lot of stuff planned for her in mind for the coming chapter(s).

I also wanted to write Onoki to be more jovial a bit outside of combat and especially to little kids like Naruto as Onoki is a father and grandfather so he's bound to be good with kids. Plus he trusts A and his judgement as well as his warning.

He's willing to ask for help if it means helping his village, especially from allies or allies of his allies/soon-to-be allies. He's a smart man and knows when help will do better than his own ninja. I'm personally trying to write him and A outside of the usual 'war mongering, power hungry, distrusting Kage' that they are normally written as and feel it's a fresh version.

Girls in the running as Naruto's protector/pairing:

Yoruichi Shihoin – Kumo jonin and pseudo-sister/teacher of Killer Bee

Sui-Feng – Kumo chunin and student of Yoruichi

Kukaku Shiba – Iwa jonin bomb expert and inventor

Tier Harribel – Kiri jonin new member of the 7 swordsmen with a new set of 7 swords

Nanao Ise – Suna chunin and member of Suna's Intelligence Division

Nemu Kurotsuchi – Ex-Root member that escaped

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

_Challenge by: pain17ification_

 **Bestia Carmesí de Konoha: Crimson Beast of Konoha**

 **Chapter 6**

Once they were inside and seated in Kukaku's rather large living room it didn't take long before Yachiru and Naru were running around and playing together in their line of sight. "So I guess we are both heading towards the same person" Kenpachi said with a sigh as Tier nodded.

"If Kisame Hoshigaki truly is a part of the Akatsuki and your sensing of him in the direction of the Land of Stone was and is correct then yes we are" Tier said as she opened up the map Onoki gave to them. "Our mission is to ensure the safety of the four tailed jinchuriki Roshi and send the Akatsuki out of the Land of Stone. Above all else though while we are on this mission we have to keep Naru safe, hence why Mei sent you" she added as Kenpachi nodded and looked over towards the two kids who were dancing around in sync, making various members of the group raise a brow in confusion.

"Seems like it, I'm more surprised she agreed to send the little guy out here but seeing everyone here I guess it makes sense. Oh and Yachiru stop using your kekkai genkai to make him dance with you" Kenpachi said with a smirk before a giggling Yachiru stopped and saluted, an action Naru copied before he stepped back with a large smile.

"Whoa! That was so cool Yachiru-chan! How'd you make Naru dance like that?" Naru asked before he looked over towards everyone else. "Tier-chan! Yoru-chan! Kari and Tayu-neechan! Did you see Naru when Naru danced?" he asked as he hurried over to them, looking up at them with large eyes that made even Tier chuckle at and pet his head.

"Yes you were amazing but what did you mean by telling Yachiru to stop using her kekkai on Naru?" Tier asked as Kenpachi ruffled Yachiru's hair with a slight smirk.

"She has a kekkai genkai that lets her make people move either before her, with her, or after her. Outside of battle it isn't too dangerous as it's like a mix of Nara's shadow possession and chakra puppetry, makes sense given its name is Kage no Ningyo Geki*" he said as Yachiru giggled under Kenpachi's hand.

"Ken-chan can me and Naru go play around some more?" Yachiru asked as Kenpachi looked out to see the sun starting to set before he shook his head.

"You two need to settle down as its getting late and dinner should be soon" Yoruichi said as Kukaku nodded and held her fingers up to her lips before letting out a loud whistle, causing two muscular men to almost instantly arrive in the room.

"Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, ready a feast for everybody," she said before she picked up Naru with her sole arm, making the boy giggle as she nuzzled her cheek against his "and put this little one's meal next to mine for sure" she added as the two men nodded and quickly left.

"Wait don't just smother our little brother, we're his sisters so he needs to stay near us" Tayuya argued as Kukaku shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, he'll sit on my lap to free up space for you all to be closer. You're okay with that aren't you little guy?" she asked as Naru looked from Kukaku to Tayuya and then back in confusion and a bit worried what to pick.

"It'll be okay Tayuya, it is Kukaku's house and he'll be fine on her lap as we will all be around" Tier said as she understood Tayuya's worry about Naru being not by one of their sides but they were all allies here so she felt Naru would be fine.

Dinner was made and set up surprisingly fast as before they really noticed the food was all laid out on the tatami mats with trays for them all around like you'd fine in a hot springs resort. Even Kenpachi had sat down and joined them with his daughter happily eating alongside him.

"So what is the plan for our start tomorrow?" Kenpachi asked as he very lightly bopped Yachiru's hand as she tried to steal a piece of food off his tray.

"We are going to leave tomorrow morning after breakfast and you and Karin will help track down Kisame as where he is Roshi might be nearby" Yoruichi said, Tier nodding along as Yoruichi had the same start in mind as her. "Plus getting him and whoever he is with out of the way will make several jinchuriki safer" she added as Kenpachi nodded before looking over to Naru as he sat on Kukaku's lap, his child-like innocence making him unaffected by the woman's breasts against his back.

"So is the kid coming along as well or are we leaving him behind?" Kenpachi asked as while he brought Yachiru along into somewhat dangerous situations he knew she could handle herself somewhat with her kekkai genkai.

"Kukaku will be our guide through the Land of Stone so we can't have anyone stay behind here in case others know of our presence here" Tier said as the others nodded.

"So for now eat up as we leave tomorrow morning, which means we can unwind a bit" Kukaku said as she looked towards Yoruichi before she snapped her fingers and one of the two men from earlier entered the room again, carrying a large pitcher of sake and a stack of saucers.

"Really Kukaku? You want to drink?" Yoruichi asked with a chuckle as she knew her friend wanted to unwind a bit and while it wasn't the best time it was also her way of making them not worry.

"Come on relaxing before a mission is always best as if you are too tense things can get bad on the day of the mission" Kukaku said with a smirk as she looked towards Yoruichi, holding out an empty saucer towards her before the Kumo jonin could only groan and accept it.

"Fine but I'm only lightly drinking since we need to be up tomorrow morning to start" Yoruichi said while Kukaku smirked victoriously and poured some sake into their saucers.

No one was really sure what happened after, as once Kenpachi left to put Yachiru down for bed and Suigetsu had left to avoid any possible 'angry drunks' that he guessed Tayuya was, but once the drinks had gotten around to everyone the end result was quite odd.

Karin had ended up the first passing out, having gotten drunk on the fumes alone while Tayuya and Sui-Feng both got into a bit of a fight that ended with them falling asleep on one another. The others, Tier included, stayed up a bit late until they all passed out drunk with Naru having fallen asleep early a bit after the drinking started on Kukaku's lap. By the end of the night the little hooded kid ended up stuck in the middle of Tier and Yoruichi as both older women held Naru close to them, a position Suigetsu would jealous that a little kid was in.

Though thankfully, with some motivation from a little Naru that didn't understand the concept of a hangover, they were up and beginning their mission to find Roshi.

Their searches in the beginning came up with nothing as neither Karin nor Kenpachi felt any large chakra signatures nearby. Though as the sun slowly started to set and they were further into the Land of Stone they both started to pick up on something large in the distance, prompting them to hurry along.

Naru though was all smiles as he hung onto Kenpachi's back, the larger swordsmen being the only non-hungover person in the beginning of their journey available besides Suigetsu to carry Naru. Unlike Suigetsu though Kenpachi had experience carrying kids on his back with Yachiru constantly hanging off him.

"Ken-chan! Who are we going to see again?" Naru asked as Kenpachi chuckled, looking over at Yachiru who whistled innocently at the nickname, before looking over at Naru.

"You all are looking for a man named Roshi while I am looking for a fight with another man who is also looking for Roshi" Kenpachi said, being use to explaining things to kids with his daughter always by his side.

"When we find the man Kenpachi wants to fight, who is also going after Roshi, you will stay back with your sisters, Sui-Feng, and I" Kukaku said as she ruffled Naru's hair, making the kid smile. She had the first to recover from her hangover due to her experience drinking and the medicine Karin had given all of them to make sure they would be fine by the time they reached the direction where both Karin and Kenpachi had felt the large chakra sources coming from. And thankfully by the looks of the others everyone was fully recovered.

"Is the person scary Ken-chan?" Naru asked as Kenpachi laughed and shook his head.

"Nothing that I can't handle but things might get bad if you all get in the crossfire. Which is why you and Yachiru will be staying back where it's safe" Kenpachi said as he knew he was rather destructive and uncaring for his surroundings when in the middle of heated combat.

"Where do we go next by the way?" Kenpachi asked, looking towards Karin, the better sensor, and Kukaku, the one who knew the landscape best as he had no idea where to go next.

Karin frowned as she stopped in place and closed her eyes. Her sensory technique, being able to heal by others biting into her, and her chakra chains all made up the main reasons why Orochimaru had taken interest in her to bring her. Her sensory technique, according to the snake Sannin, was the most detailed and allowed her to see up to ten kilometers away or even further if she focused her chakra even more. It also allowed her to detect lies and if others were under genjutsus.

As she scoured the distance, honing in on any abnormally large chakra signatures considering she was searching for a jinchuriki and Bijuu as well as Kisame, it didn't take her too long. "I found them, they are only about seven kilometers away at the top of a mountain's flat ledge in the direction we are heading currently" she said as she could easily make out the jinchuriki and Bijuu that was fighting two sizeable chakra signatures, one undoubtedly being Kisame with the sword shaped chakra of the living sword in one of their hands. "That and the jinchuriki and Kisame are fighting so we need to hurry" Karin said, making Kenpachi frown and narrow his eyes as he cracked his neck.

"Well guide? Hurry and show us the way" he said with a smirk, his bloodlust growing with the promise of a fight in the distance.

 **-Kisame and Itachi's Location-**

Kisame smirked as he watched the four tailed jinchuriki fall to the ground, beaten and unconscious. Truthfully he had hoped things would have been a bit more exciting but with how Kakuzu and Hidan had failed his leader wanted things done fast, hence why they sent him and Itachi to get the Yonbi.

"Come on Itachi, this was a disappointing compared to how I thought thing would go" Kisame grumbled out, lifting up the Yonbi jinchuriki onto the top of Samehada before his partner walked out from the shadows of the nearby tree line.

"Nice to see he's still alive at least" Itachi said, looking up at the body hoisted on top of the bandaged sword before tensing up just as a line of earth started to glow between the both of them, causing both him and Kisame to jump back just before the ground exploded.

"Guess it was too much hoping things would end that quickly" Kukaku said with a sigh, picking up her hand off the ground as Yachiru and Naru hid behind her with Sui-Feng, Tayuya, and Suigetsu standing by her sides with their weapons drawn.

"Hmm, this isn't looking good. Seems the locals have arrived" Kisame joked with a chuckle before he quickly tossed Roshi over to Itachi and held up Samehada to block a sudden strike from a sword that caused the ground under them to crack from the force of the strike.

"Not just locals" Kenpachi growled out before launching a strong kick into Kisame's jaw, sending him flying backwards before the Akatsuki swordsmen slowed himself down by stabbing Samehada into the ground.

"Great, who the hell are you" Kisame growled out as he stood back up, glaring towards the man that had attacked him while Itachi kept an eye on the others and ready to attack should the others try and take Roshi back.

"Oh, you don't recognize me? Makes sense given I became what I am after you defected. The name is Kenpachi Zaraki and I'm here for Samehada" Kenpachi said as he flared his chakra, causing more cracks in the ground around him before he dashed off towards Kisame.

Kisame, for the first real time in his life was feeling fear. He might have gone missing-nin with Kiri but even he knew the power behind the title of a Kenpachi, especially since he had seen the last one massacre a group of 200 plus ninja on their own during an assault on Kiri like it was nothing.

Itachi chose not to interfere with his partner's fight as he kept his eyes trained on the single armed woman and her group. "So are you going to be the one to fight me for the jinchuriki?" Itachi asked, his Sharingan slowly spinning as they came to life in his eyes.

"No actually, that would be them" Kukaku said with a smirk before the forest behind her glowed a bright yellow.

" **Storm Style: Ola Azul** " Tier yelled as a blade of Storm release chakra fired out of the forest, going faster than Itachi could dodge fully from, causing it to send him flying upwards, his coat slightly burnt before a gust of wind out of the forest and him to be sent flying backwards at a breakneck speed as two feet collided with chest.

"Try and follow me with your Sharingan if you can Uchiha, you wouldn't be the first to try and fail" Yoruichi said with narrowed eyes as she landed a few yards away from the crater Itachi had made when he crashed down before Tier appeared beside her.

This had been the first time any of them had gotten to see Tier's sword drawn, revealing just how unique it was. The sword itself wasn't long but unusually wide, which was already known given her sheathe, but it was hollow in the middle, consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would be a normal sword.

"Yoruichi Shion and Tier Harribel, if you two are here then that means…" Itachi said, trailing off as he looked towards the children hiding behind the one armed woman and frowning at the red haired boy looking their way. It wasn't that far of a leap for him to figure that boy was the same boy that interrupted Kakuzu and Hidan's capture of the Nibi from the description Kakuzu had been able to give of his kid and adult forms.

"You even move an inch towards them I will use my full speed to shatter your spine" Yoruichi said with a furious glare as she unclasped the belts around her arm warmers. As they fell to the ground with a loud thud she kept her eyes on him, making sure to avoid his eyes as she already feeling lighter due to how they were heavy enough to break the ground around so much from such a short height due to their weight.

"Both of us won't let you get to him, either give us Roshi or the two of us will be your opponents" Tier said, her sword Tiburon, glowed from the storm release chakra she was now charging and storing in the hollow portion of her blade.

 **-Kisame and Kenpachi-**

Kisame was thankful for Samehada's size and width as it allowed him to block most of his opponent's strikes only to notice the nicks his shark skinned sword was being dealt, causing him to jump back and send chakra into his sword to heal the wounds.

"I don't quite recognize that trashed sword of yours, you'd think a Kenpachi would have a more respectable sword like the last" Kisame taunted, hoping for some time to find some way to survive this fight or escape with at least his life.

"It's called Nozarashi and I guess it makes sense you don't know about it as no one has been able to actually use it with the amount of chakra it needs to use" Kenpachi said he held his seemingly 'trashed sword' up for Kisame to see. "The more chakra I feed it the sharper and stronger it gets and it isn't fed like yours as it's more of a constant drain" he said before Kisame chuckled.

"Even if you have reserves the same size of mine like you do it doesn't seem to make that long of a fight if I can just outlast you" Kisame mocked as he saw his way out to survive this fight. If he could make the man use up more chakra then he had then he could possibly survive, only downside was that it was against a Kenpachi, a swordsmen whose title meant he had no equal.

"Well let's see if I can make you eat those words" Kenpachi shot back before charged towards Kisame, flaring his chakra even more so and causing his sword to glow blue a bit from how much he was feeding it.

He was quick to launch a flurry of strikes at the Akatsuki swordsmen, causing the man to either dodge as best as he could or block with Samehada. Both options though resulted in either the blue skinned man or his sword to suffer cuts due to a lack of speed and lack of durability in the bandaged sword.

"Come on! Where is the fight! I thought you were going to wear me out! You aren't even fighting back!" Kenpachi yelled as more and more cuts appeared on both Kisame and his sword as the swordsmen before he jumped back to create some distance.

" **Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**!" Kisame yelled as he clapped his hands together and spewed out a massive torrent of water that rose him up into the sky as the water roared underneath him.

Kisame right now didn't care for Itachi or even the jinchuriki's safety as his survival became top priority against this man that seemingly could not slow down, even after the amount of chakra Samehada had been leeching from Kenpachi with each hit.

"Finally! Now you are showing me something! Come on! Show me more!" Kenpachi yelled as he put his other hand onto his sword, which only increased the glow around it until he swung down.

The others had to brace themselves as the ground shook under them as Kisame's massive wave was torn through by a blade of chakra created by Kenpachi's dual handed swing of his sword. "Dammit Kenpachi! Don't go too crazy with children around!" Kukaku yelled as Kenpachi turned, not caring for Kisame as his body fell from the top of the wave seemingly injured, and frowned at her.

"I swung for the children since if I didn't you'd all be washed away!" Kenpachi yelled before he turned back towards Kisame who now was using Samehada as a crutch to stand with. "Oh you're still alive? I swore I meant to cut clean through you" Kenpachi said before Kisame laughed as the wound started to heal.

"You live up to your name Kenpachi but so do I. Do you know why they call me the Tailless Tailed Beast other than my amount of chakra?" Kisame asked as Samehada tore its bandages. "It's because I am a beast!" he yelled as Samehada quickly flung its mouth around and started to swallow up Kisame.

Kenpachi watched in fascination as the sword mutated into a man-shark hybrid form of Kisame become the final result. Though the fascination quickly ended as Kisame disappeared in a blur of speed and he felt a sharp pain in his side only to look down and see a deep gash on his hip.

The gashes didn't stop as more and more appeared as Kenpachi could feel the air whipping around him. Slashes and cuts even started to appear on his head, his eye patch easily being torn off as the eye it covered remained closed.

By then Kenpachi's patience had run dry as he quickly opened his formerly eyepatch covered eye and shot his left hand out, catching Kisame's just as it was inches of piercing his chest directly over his heart. "This is quickly getting boring and you removed my eyepatch which is really bothersome" Kenpachi said in a dry tone before a heavy suffocating and weighted aura crashed down on everyone.

It instantly reminded Karin and Tayuya of the aura Naru gave out when he first became what he was now and Yoruichi swore it was almost as heavy as how it was when Naru became Naruto.

Kisame was even having troubles not collapsing onto all fours under the weight, the only thing keeping only on one knee was the fact Kenpachi still was holding his wrist in an iron like grasp. "W-What was that eyepatch" Kisame choked out as he instantly knew it wasn't any normal eyepatch.

"It was a seal, I have too much chakra so to keep me from breaking Nozarashi by letting it feed it helped reduce my chakra down to your level when in is normally the size of, interesting enough, the Yonbi" Kenpachi said before he looked down at Kisame with a frown.

"If this is seriously all you've got then let's end this" Kenpachi added and, before Kisame could even try to pull away, sliced off the arm of Kisame's that had in his grasp, allowing Kisame to fall back onto the ground.

Itachi, as he watched Kisame try and crawl backwards away from Kenpachi who slowly lurked towards him, decided it was enough and was about to make his way towards him to help. Though the second he tensed his muscles to dash off he quickly had to change direction and jump back to dodge a blast from Tier's sword.

"Stop watching your partner as there is nothing you can do to save him. Now give us the jinchuriki or your fate will follow suit with your partner" Tier said as Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I cannot allow you all to delay the Akatsuki's plans anymore. I won't allow you to save another jinchuriki and if I have to I will take him back as well" Itachi said, looking over at Naru who hid behind Kukaku's back before Itachi's head violently turned to the side, a powerful kick colliding with it as a furious Yoruichi appeared at an instant. The force was easily enough to send him flying back, skipping along the ground before he righted himself and slowed himself down and used a tree for support.

Though he had no time to rest near it as it suddenly started to glow, causing him to jump back barely in time to avoid it exploding, although the force of it still rattled him a bit. It quickly reminded him that Kukaku the Spontaneous Bomber was also one of his opponents. Her ability to turn anything she injected her chakra with into a bomb she could explode at the slightest twitch of her chakra or if you stepped on it like a landmine was incredibly dangerous.

"You leave me no choice then" Itachi said with a sigh as the design of his Sharingan changed and he erupted in an orangish-red flaming aura. " **Susanoo** " Itachi said as the others widened their eyes as a massive skeleton started to form around Itachi.

"Well this doesn't spell anything good for us" Yoruichi said with a frown as she quickly removed her leg warmers as Tier nodded.

"It cannot be invincible. If we deal enough damage it could break as it seems to only be a skeleton" Tier added before another explosion rang out under Itachi's feet as Kukaku was determined not to give him any time to attack.

"Yoruichi! Secure Roshi and bring him back to me! I'll keep Itachi busy and with Roshi safe I can pull out more stops" Kukaku yelled, catching her friend's attention before Yoruichi nodded and picked up the unconscious jinchuriki. Yoruichi though had to quickly use her speed to avoid a skeletal fist that tried to squash her before she set Roshi down behind Kukaku and the kids.

"Yoruichi-sama, we have the jinchuriki and Kenpachi is just about finished with Kisame. We need to leave now and ensure our safety" Sui-Feng said as she watched Tier fire more of her Ola Azul techniques at the skeleton only for Itachi to summon a tanto looking sword for his skeleton to wield.

"We leave either when Itachi retreats or is dead as we cannot have this man chasing us and endangering Naru. Please just stay here and keep them safe, it allows Tier and I to fight unleashed knowing he is safe" Yoruichi said as she softly pet Naru's head before her student nodded, allowing her to disappear in a burst of speed before appearing above Itachi now wearing a pair of large metal gloves and boots.

 **(** Anti-Hierro Armor **)**

"Let's see how well you handle this! **Raioken!** " she yelled as she started launching a series of ultra-high speed punches with both of her arms, even going as far as to infuse lightning chakra into her fists which made each hit have a powerful explosion of lightning.

Itachi widened his eyes as he had no time to reinforce his Susanoo as the hits were all too fast and powerful, which were too much for his skeletal Susanoo. As it shattered around him, Yoruichi's fist flying down towards him and another blast from Tier's sword flying towards him, he felt his vision start to strain more from going so far as to summon a Susanoo but it was either push it further or possibly die or become gravely injured.

" **Susanoo!** " Itachi yelled as he forced his eyes to summon another Susanoo, this time pushing it to a Humanoid level to hopefully absorb the damage. As the attacks hit his still forming Susanoo it was barely enough to absorb the damage and allow him to rush off in the commotion of the explosion of the attacks.

Yoruichi quickly stopped her barrage of punches the second she saw the Uchiha run off, frowning that she didn't get to kill him and rid another Akatsuki member but glad he was gone and no longer a danger to Naru for the time being.

"I-Is the scary skeleton gone?" Naru asked as he peeked his head out from behind Kukaku, making Tayuya and Karin gently hug him and nod, easing his fears as they somewhat found him being scared adorable.

"Yes the scary skeleton is gone" Yoruichi said as she took off and resealed her armor before looking towards Kenpachi only to see him holding Samehada with its spikes going through his hand with a dead and decapitated Kisame at his feet. "Good to see you finished Kisame off as well" she added as he tossed the sword over at them.

"Seal that annoyance up and can you get me another scroll for this bastard's head" Kenpachi said as Yachiru happily ran over to her dad and pat the hand Samehada had poked its spikes through in an attempt to make it feel better which made the scary swordsman chuckle and pat her head with his non-bleeding hand.

"Do you think this will slow down the Akatsuki for a while or maybe make things worse?" Karin asked as she slapped Suigetsu's hand to stop him from trying to pick up the visibly angry sentient sword.

"We'll figure that out later, right now we need to get Roshi back and contact our Kage to tell them what happened" Tier said as she picked up Naru, who cuddled his head into the crook of her neck, still a bit afraid.

"Plus it is getting late and looks like it might storm so its best we hurry a bit and get back to Iwa before it starts" Kukaku said as Karin had sealed up Kisame's sword, body, and head all into one scroll and offered to heal Kenpachi only for him to tell her he was fine.

"I'll carry the jinchuriki but that means you got to walk Yachiru" Kenpachi said while his daughter pouted but nodded with a salute before he picked up the still unconscious jinchuriki and draped him over his shoulder.

"Well? Shall we get going?" Kenpachi asked as the others nodded, glad this fight wasn't nearly as difficult as they thought it was going to be and that everyone had come out alive.

 **-Chapter End-**

I hope everyone had amazing holidays and a great New Years Eve and everything. I was originally going to post this January 1st but the exhaustion of Christmas, travelling and New Years had drained me to completely empty.

I really like how this chapter went in terms of interactions with characters (aka the drinking scene which I might make into a future Omake possibly) and the fights. Mainly Kenpachi vs Kisame and Yoruichi, Tier, and Kukaku vs Itachi as I felt all the fights were realistic in terms of victors as Kenpachi is an absolute beast and even Itachi wouldn't be able to handle Yoruichi's speed in conjuncture with Tier's sword's powers and Kukaku's release.

Kukaku's explosion release is something I loved creating as it is basically like Kimblee's alchemy from FMA: Brotherhood where anything she sends Explosion Release chakra into through the ground becomes a bomb that she controls when it detonates and can make into landmines. She can even make herself a bomb if she wanted to (and is how she lost her arm in this fic).

 *** =** Kage no Ningyo Geki means Shadow Puppetry. Yachiru's kekkai genkai is a mix between Nara's shadow possession and Suna's puppetry strings. They are invisible and intangible strings that she can attach to those around her and make them move either before, in unison, or after her depending on if the strings come from her right side, chest/center, or left side (before, unison, and after respectively)

I was going to originally finish the chapter off with them returning to Kiri but I felt this would be better without having them go back to Kiri in a rush while hurriedly explaining why everyone is going back with them. Plus when they arrive in Kiri I have an adorable and interesting scene in mind.

Also I'm not sure if I'll need another time skip or something to allow them to age up a bit to Shippuden ages as well as hone some skills. Plus it might allow me to show off some of the other swordsmen in recaps.

Also as of this chapter I have removed Sui-Feng from the pairing option for Naru as I have something better in mind for her that I feel can be interesting. Plus Sui-Feng isn't too good with kids so I don't see her getting all that close with Naru to be affected when she sees his transformation.

Girls in the running as Naruto's protector/pairing:

Yoruichi Shihoin – Kumo jonin and pseudo-sister/teacher of Killer Bee

Kukaku Shiba – Iwa jonin bomb expert and inventor

Tier Harribel – Kiri jonin new member of the 7 swordsmen with a new set of 7 swords

Nanao Ise – Suna chunin and member of Suna's Intelligence Division

Nemu Kurotsuchi – Ex-Root member that escaped

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

_Challenge by: pain17ification_

 **Bestia Carmesí de Konoha: Crimson Beast of Konoha**

 **Chapter 7**

Their journey back to Iwa thankfully didn't bring them across any trouble making their transport of Roshi a safe one. Once in view of Iwa they were quickly met with medics to take and check over Roshi and Onoki who looked at them with a grateful smile.

"I am glad my request didn't end up with any of you being hurt and I am even gladder that you returned with Roshi. You have Iwa's many thanks and I will give you my approval of this alliance and treaty so you can deliver it to Kiri immediately" Onoki said as Tier nodded and bowed slightly to the Kage.

"That is of course after the coming storm subsides. Please feel free to stay at one of our inns for today so you can leave in the morning. You may also send a hawk to your Kage to notify her if you wish" Onoki said as the others noticed the looming dark clouds rumbling above them.

"That might be for the best as traveling in this weather is never good. Kukaku can join us as well since the storm is going to keep her from returning home as well" Yoruichi said while Onoki nodded, understanding and having no problem with it as they all had saved their jinchuriki.

"We'll make a decision on our travels back to Kiri in the morning, for now an inn sounds great" Tayuya voiced as the others nodded along and, with a motion from Onoki, followed the Kage towards a rather nice looking inn that was closer toward the Kage's office.

Though, given the amount of people in their group, they decided on using the room commonly used for parties. Naru was quickly excited about the large room and was enjoying himself as he ran around the room with Yachiru.

"Whoa, easy there little guy. You can't be running around all night since we have to leave early" Kukaku said as she quickly scooped up a giggling Naru who was smiling up at her.

"She's right Naru you need to lay down and get ready for bed. You've had a busy day and need to rest. Now let us go get changed for bed" Karin said as she accepted Naru from Kukaku who, as much as she found herself liking the little boy, knew his sisters were in charge with him.

"What are you talking about busy? He stayed back with us and didn't see any combat which I'm still annoyed at" Suigetsu grumbled out while they left as he had wanted a chance to face off against Kisame but had lost his chance due to Kenpachi.

"You think you could have lasted against an S-Rank shinobi? You would have been dead before it began" Sui-Feng commented, ignoring the glare from him while Kenpachi chuckled.

"She has a point, you have some skill kid but Kisame is on another level. Don't worry though as there are other swordsmen out there to give you a challenge" Kenpachi said making Suigetsu glare at the floor before Tayuya gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Stop sulking, our job was to keep Naru safe and get Roshi back and we succeeded. Plus with Kisame dead you can possibly try your hand at Samehada without a challenge. For now let's relax and rest so we can head home" she said while he nodded and saw her point. "Good now that you are done sulking go help Karin by getting the beds out for her" she added before Suigetsu face faulted and walked off to help with a grumble.

"So what is the plan with you all? Are you all heading back to your villages?" Kenpachi asked Yoruichi, Sui-Feng, and Kukaku as he held his own energetic child over his shoulder who was squirming and giggling while attempting to escape.

"I already talked with A about it and I intend to ask the Mizukage to be Kumo's ambassador. I want to as not only do I owe Naru for saving me and Yugito but I want to help look after he little guy. He is very interesting and I want to see how he develops" Yoruichi said as after personally watching Naru transform like that and fight she definitely wanted to see more.

"With Yoruichi-sama being my sensei and the head of the clan my clan serves I must follow where she goes. If she wishes to follow then I must follow" Sui-Feng said before Yoruichi pulled the smaller woman close to her with a smirk.

"Those are old and forgotten mandates and you know it. You just want to be a cute student and follow your sensei don't you?" she teased while Sui-Feng squirmed in her hold with a blush on her cheeks.

"What about you Kukaku?" Yoruichi asked, still holding onto Sui-Feng as she tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Personally I'd like to see Kiri as being in the Land of Stone – even being as far away from Iwa as I am – brings up too many bad memories that Onoki will understand" she said, slightly moving her lone arm over the bandaged stump left of her other arm. "Doesn't mean I'm not loyal towards my village but I think the new scenery will help" she added as the others nodded

"I am more than sure that Mei will accept you all into Kiri given what all that you have done to keep Naru safe" Tier said as they all have helped keep the small boy safe in their journeys.

"Plus how can I possibly leave such an adorable little kid like Naru? I mean look at him!" she added while she pointed towards the little boy, who had just been guided out by Karin. Even Yoruichi couldn't help but 'aww' as Naru was now in a rather cute set of blue pajamas with dark blue turtles on it with a little night cap over his mask to finish it off.

"Aww Naru you look adorable" Yoruichi said, letting go of Sui-Feng and quickly opening her arms towards the somewhat tired looking boy.

"I felt with how things have been in terms of how hectic is has been and whatnot might as well let Naru calm down a bit with a comfy night's rest with his new pajamas" Karin said, smiling down at the now tired little brother of hers. "Do you like the pajamas your aunt got you?" she asked as Mei had insisted to pack them with his stuff.

At first it had surprised them how much of a doting aunt Mei was but as they spent time around her they quickly got used to it.

"Yeah, Naru likes Naru's turtles that Auntie got him" he sleepily said with a yawn before a few of them in the room chuckled at how cute he was.

"We'll see you in the morning so sleep well little guy" Kenpachi said as he had gotten Yachiru to tire herself out and fall asleep over his shoulder.

"Night night everybody" Naru drowsily said, waving at everyone with his free hand before Karin slowly lead him over to the bed Suigetsu had put out in the middle of all the adult's beds.

"We better not stay up that much later honestly as we will have a long journey over water and land tomorrow to reach Kiri. That and I still need to let Mei know of our success and safety" Tier said as the others nodded since they knew the only real way back to Kiri, besides taking a tour through Fire Country, was to go back to the Land of Lightning via boat and then another boat taking them to the Land of Water.

"You all get ready for bed, I will be back shortly as I have to send a hawk to Mei to alert her and to help her prepare for our return" Tier said as with the journey back home ahead of them they needed to get things ready rather fast.

"I'll come with you since I need to send a letter to A as well. He could probably help a bit as well since if we are rushing to Kiri we will need a boat ready for us on the other side of the Land of Lightning" Yoruichi added as she stood up and started to follow Tier out of the room to help her get their ride home ready.

 **-Akatsuki-**

Nagato, as he heard of Itachi's urgent report of how he had lost the Yonbi at the hands of three powerful kunoichi and lost Kisame to Kenpachi Zaraki of all people, was incredibly angry at the turn of event. "You weren't able to retrieve Kisame's ring at all?" he asked before Itachi shook his head.

Kakuzu had barely been able to retrieve Hidan's ring before retreating so while only being down one ring, besides the one Orochimaru still had on him, it was still a hefty blow since they had ended up losing two members.

"Kiri is being too troublesome, though so is Kumo and now Iwa. They have stopped us twice, we should do something about them" Deidara said with a glare before Nagato shook his head.

"No, causing a war by going after three major villages wouldn't go well for us. For now we must regroup and continue our plan. Though we must be careful, for now we need to lay low and not attract attention. We must regroup and recover from this unforeseen annoyances" Nagato said as they all nodded.

"I'll keep our funds strong and keep an eye out for missing nin that could fill our missing ranks" Kakuzu said before Nagato nodded and cut off the hologram meeting.

"Madara I want you to find Orochimaru and do whatever needed to get him to return to us. Despite having attacked Itachi his power is needed and from what you have mentioned he has another budding Uchiha under his wing" Nagato said as he looked over his shoulder to see the orange masked Uchiha appear from a swirl of space.

"You must be really desperate to ask him for help. I'll do it for the Akatsuki but remember I don't take orders from you" Obito said while Nagato glared at him but in the end nodded, making Obito smirk under his mask before he disappeared again.

"Are you sure we can trust Orochimaru enough to let him back in?" Konan asked as Nagato could only sigh and nod.

"We have to, we are down two strong members and any attempt we have made to capture any jinchuriki have failed. I trust Madara enough that he will make sure Orochimaru knows he cannot attack our members again. That and the snake is in debt to us since we didn't outright attacking him for kidnapping, endangering the Kyuubi jinchuriki, and being the cause behind all this new trouble" he said while Konan could only trust his judgement and hope it ended well.

 **-Next Day – Afternoon-**

Tier continued to watch the waves roll by as they moved along on their boat that was quickly taking them to Kiri. They, so far, had been on one boat after another. The first took them to the Land of Lighting where they had quickly made across to the other side where the next, the one they were on currently, was taking them to Kiri.

Thankfully everything was going smoothly so far as Onoki sent them off with a message to Mei and allowed Kukaku to leave as well as a boat to the Land of Lightning. When they did eventually arrived in the Land of Lightning's docks a message from A to Mei was waiting for them and another boat on the other side.

Naru though didn't seem to mind the boat rides as much as they thought he would. He definitely was more excited to see his 'Auntie' than anything else.

"Naru please sit down, moving around too much will make you seasick" Tier said as she picked up the hyper boy who stopped squirming once on her lap.

"But Tier-chan Naru is really excited to see Auntie again and show her Naru's new friends" he said making her smile softly and pet his head gently.

"And she is excited to see you again and meet our new friends. She'll be extra happy that you are safe most of all but you will still have to have a checkup with Unohana" she said as he nodded with a happy smile.

"We honestly shouldn't be that much longer since I can see a coastline from here" Yoruichi said as she walked from the front of the boat with a thankful sigh from the prospect of finally getting off this all day boat ride with a slight walk in between it all.

"She's right, we will be reaching the Land of Water's docks in a few minutes. Start getting your things together" the captain said as everyone nodded and Tier set Naru down so she could get up.

"Naru go grab your stuff and get ready okay?" Tier said before Naru nodded and rushed over to Karin to help get stuff ready.

As the boat quickly pulled into the docks Naru nearly bolted from the boat, only to get caught by Kenpachi, as Mei, Ao, and Chojuro were waiting for them. "Whoa easy there little guy, don't go running and falling off the boat like that" Kenpachi said with a smirk as he stepped out of the boat and held a squirming Naru towards Mei who quickly accepted him.

"Auntie! Naru missed you!" Naru said excitedly as he hugged Mei who hugged him back with a warm smile.

"I missed you too my sweet little Naru, I'm so glad you are safe" Mei said while she nuzzled her cheek against his, smiling happily as the little boy giggled happily in her arms. "And I'm glad you all are safe as well, please let us make our way back to Kiri so you all can settle down and relax after your mission" she added before setting Naru down but kept ahold of one of his hands.

"Mizukage, it is a pleasure to meet you" Yoruichi said as she bowed slightly with Sui-Feng bowing deeper beside her.

"Please call me Mei, Tier told me how you looked out for Naru and kept him safe, same for you as well Kukaku Shiba" Mei said, looking at the two Kumo natives before turning her attention to the Iwa women who stepped off the boat.

"Honestly Naru saved me as well so me looking after the adorable little guy isn't anything" Yoruichi said as she pinched the little boy's cheek, making him giggle which in turn made Mei smile at before Kukaku stepped towards them and ruffled Naru's hair.

"As for me the kid is too cute not to feel a want to keep him safe. I don't know all what happened in Kumo but the little guy is special my gut tells me, which is something I tend to trust after so many years as a kunoichi" Kukaku said while Mei nodded and looked back at the others.

"Well we can talk more later for sure, right now let us return to Kiri as I am sure you all have been exhausted from the journey here" Mei said as everyone nodded and she began to lead them all to Kiri.

"So how did you like Kumo and Iwa?" Mei asked as she looked down at Naru who happily walked alongside her.

"Kumo was fun! Naru met Yoru-chan there and helped Yu-chan and Matatabi?" he said, unsure if he got the name right before looking to Yoruichi who nodded with a smile. "Yeah Matatabi. Then in Iwa Naru got make friends with Ku-chan and even though there was a scary skeleton she and the others protected Naru" he said excited while Mei chuckled at the little boy's excitement before looking over to Tier.

"Well that certainly sounds exciting and I'm sure while you are getting a checkup with Unohana I will be filled in on everything" Mei said before Tier nodded, understanding that Mei wanted a full report when they got there. "Karin can take you to Unohana and after your checkup we can spend time together, how does that sound? Mei asked as she turned attention back towards the little boy beside her.

"Naru likes it, Naru is excited to see Re-chan also" he said before Ao looked over his shoulder.

"Do be careful though, she recently accepted a student from the Land of Fire. The girl was student of Tsunade that she sent over to Unohana after the girl reached a certain level of her training" Ao said before Tayuya and Karin both quickly became worried.

"Wait what!?Why did you allow someone from the Land of Fire into Kiri?!" Tayuya yelled, confused about why and somewhat worried Naru's affiliation with Konoha might be found out.

"Do not worry Tsunade has been away from Konoha for many years. Her student may be a kunoichi from Konoha but the girl has agreed not to reveal or tell Konoha of her time here. To Konoha the girl is still with Tsunade for all they know" Mei said, sending a glare towards Ao for revealing Unohana's student ahead of when she wanted to tell them about it.

"If you say so but still I don't quite like this" Tayuya grumbled out as she trusted Mei despite how her fears were nibbling at her insides.

The rest of the trip back to Kiri went by rather fast, thankfully, and the group found themselves standing at the gate of Kiri with most of them happy to be home.

"Feels good to be back home and not running around on errands don't it" Suigetsu said before Karin slapped his arm while rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't an errand, it was a very important mission that for now is over" she said before Mei nodded along.

"She is right Suigetsu, about it being an important mission and being over for now. I want to ensure Naru's safety before sending you off to Suna and eventually Konoha. Konoha though might be a much later trip without Naru alongside" she said before picking up the little boy and handing him to Karin.

"For now how about you three go to Unohana, the rest please follow me to my office" Mei added before Yoruichi and Kukaku stepped up pet Naru's head again.

"We'll see you after little guy" Yoruichi said with a smirk while Kukaku nodded.

"Shouldn't be too long and after that we can get a tour around with the little guy along with us" Kukaku said making Naru nod happily with a large smile.

"Yeah! Naru will show you around Naru's home! You will really like it here, it's really cool and fun" Naru said making the two women chuckle before they waved him off Karin started to walk off with him towards the main hospital of Kiri and Mei started to lead the rest of them towards her office.

"Now Naru when you get to Unohana be a good boy around this Konoha person okay?" Karin said, hoping that the person from Konoha wouldn't even notice them while Unohana did his checkup.

"Naru will be extra good Karin-neechan" Naru said but Karin couldn't help but still feel nervous as they entered the hospital and headed in towards Unohana's office.

"Ah good to see you all made it back safely," Unohana said from behind her desk, smiling up at them before she set down the folder she was reading over "Mei told me she was going to send Naru over to me for a checkup" she added with a smile.

"How has my favorite patient been recently? I heard you all went to Kumo and Iwa" Unohana said, motioning them to follow her as she guided them to her checkup room that was attached to her office.

"Naru has been good. Naru had fun in Kumo and Iwa, Naru even made new friends Re-chan" Naru said happily, making Unohana chuckle at the boy's nickname for her.

"Can you check to see how his crack is? Something happened in Kumo that I'm sure Mei will fill you in on later but it involved it and we need to see if it has gotten smaller" Karin said, making sure to mention the main worry of hers first and foremost since Unohana would hopefully see something she didn't.

"Of course as that is also what Mei wanted me to check first" Unohana said with a smile before they heard the door to her office open.

"Unohana-sensei? Are you here?" a girl's voice spoke out, making Karin tense up as she figured this was the voice of the Konoha girl.

"Yes I'm in the checkup room come on in" Unohana said before the girl walked in and Karin looked her over.

The girl was easily Naruto's age, before the experiments changed everything, with rather bright pink hair and soft green eyes. She wore a sleeveless red qipao dress that went down to her upper thighs with white trimmings and a black obi around her waist to keep it closed. She also noticed the black shorts underneath and black sandals while she wore a white doctor's coat to finish off her outfit.

"Oh hi there, my name is-Sakura-chan!" Sakura started to say before Naru leapt at her, causing her to catch him as he crashed into her.

"Sakura-chan! Naru has missed you so much" Naru said as he nuzzled his head against her chest with his childlike innocence while the girl was frozen in shock from looking down at him.

"N-Naruto?" she asked as she collapsed to her knees, tears now pouring down her cheeks as she held the boy a bit away from her to get a clear look at him. "W-What happened to you? Why are you a kid and look different?" Sakura asked as her voice cracked before she hugged him close and looked over to the redheaded girl.

"You," she hissed out, clinging on to Naruto tighter "why do you have him? Why is he like this?" Sakura asked but before Karin could respond an intense pressure weighed down on them for a fraction of a second, just enough to make them shut up.

"Sakura please do not freak out dear and let Karin explain herself. I know this is a shock but Tsunade warned me about your reasoning to get stronger so you could find and save Naruto here so I knew this would happen. I'm sure if you listen things will make sense" Unohana said with a warm smile while Karin looked at her in shock.

"You knew she was looking for Naru and let her into Kiri anyways?" Karin asked as Unohana nodded and walked over to Sakura to pick up the confused boy from her arms.

"Yes as Tsunade mentioned Sakura's drive and said to keep her from driving herself into the ground. Of course she didn't know of him being in Kiri so to have her come here felt like it was needed" Unohana mentioned as she began her check up on the boy. "Now how about you explain to Sakura as she deserves to know as Naruto was her teammate and one of her friends" Unohana said, sending Karin a look that told her it was okay while Sakura was wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Look before you say anything we weren't the ones who took him, it was Orochimaru" Karin said before Sakura nodded.

"Yeah Konoha knows that but how did he end up in Kiri, with you, as the size of a kid with a mask on his head" Sakura said making Karin frown a bit and rub her arm nervously.

"This is all going to sound weird but I promise this is how it all happened" Karin said before pulling Sakura back into Unohana's office and started to tell her how Naruto became Naru and they ended up in Kiri. By the end of it Sakura looked like she had calmed down a bit but her eyes were stuck on the door to the checkup room.

"So he forgot nearly everything about Konoha?" she asked as Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"He remembers a bit of his old life like some bridge connected to the Land of Waves and a grave that had Kubikiribocho as a marker and apparently you but everything else seems to be blank to him. We decided to pose and be his sisters because we felt terrible for not learning he was family sooner" Karin guiltily mentioned before Sakura chuckled softly.

"I'm just glad he remembers me and has family now" Sakura said before turning towards Karin. "Look I don't know why but a lot of people didn't like him in Konoha, they looked at him with a mix of disgust and hate. But he seemed cheerful despite it, willing to prove everyone wrong" she recalled with a frown before shaking it off.

"It's probably because he was, and still kind of is in a sense, a jinchuriki" Karin muttered making Sakura frown.

Sakura of course knew the phrase as she had learned all about it in school and as simply as that it all made sense. The village told her that the Kyuubi was 'killed' on October 10th, Naruto's birthday, despite the fact it was nigh impossible to kill one. She honestly didn't know what it took her so long to put two and two together but the looks she saw towards Naruto made sense, despite her still not liking them.

"How has he been with you so far? Has he been happy with you and this Tayuya girl as his sisters?" Sakura asked as Karin smiled softly.

"So far he's all smiles with us. I don't know if you plan to tell Konoha about Naru yet but please, I beg of you not to. Naru is all the family Tayuya and I have plus with the Mizukage as his aunt of sorts he's safe and loved here" Karin pleaded as the last thing she wanted was for Naru to be taken away.

"I-I'm not going to tell anyone" Sakura muttered, shocking Karin before the pink haired girl looked over at her. "My sensei Tsunade once told me to do everything I can, once I found him, to keep Naruto safe. She said how sometimes it's better not to go back and now I understand" she said with a small smile.

"All I wanted to do was to find him and make sure he was safe and I have done both but I don't want to leave" Sakura said as she clenched her fists. "Do you think your Kage will let me stay and be around him?" she asked as Karin weighed it over.

Honestly Sakura wasn't a threat towards Naru staying with them and if anything she seemed more to want to stay around him than anything.

"We can talk to her as we are supposed to go and meet her after this. You can come with us and explain everything to her. I'm sure she'll be fine with you" Karin said making Sakura smile and nod before the checkup room's door opened and Naru leapt at Sakura again with Unohana walking in after him.

"Sakura, please give these notes from the checkup Mei and then take the day off. I feel you'll need it after everything" Unohana said with a warm and caring smile as she handed a folder to Sakura who accepted it with her free hand that wasn't busy holding onto Naru.

"Thank you Unohana-sensei" she said before she adjusted Naru in her arm, a bit not use to his smaller size or his clinginess, but decided to get used to it if this was how he would be from now on.

"Don't mention it dearie now best be off as the sooner you meet with her the sooner you can catch up with little Naru here" Unohana said as she gave the little boy's cheek a soft pinch that made him giggle.

"Of course, thank you again" Sakura said as she and Karin started to leave.

"Bye Re-chan!" Naru said as he waved over Sakura's shoulder, making the woman smile and wave back.

As the door closed Retsu couldn't help but smile softly to herself, thankful that this went better than she or Tsunade thought it would go. They both thought it would have gone worse when they had discussed it before Sakura first arrived in Kiri.

She had lied a bit to them as Tsunade did know but said nothing to no one as the last Senju had also been the boy's god mother and decided him being in Kiri was for the best. Tsunade, even being out of the village as long as she has, knew the village hadn't treated her godson all that kindly. To her, Naruto being with the distant family of fellow Uzumaki, was better than Konoha and she figured Sakura would only get stronger after finding him.

For now Unohana could only hope they were right about it as Tsunade, and now herself, could see the potential in Sakura and they both wanted to help her rise and grow.

 **-Mizukage Office-**

Mei honestly did not like what she had just heard from Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Tier. From the Akatsuki attacks on jinchuriki to Naru's new transformation it was all very worrying especially given the Akatsuki knowing about Naru.

The only upside was the death of two of their members, one from Naruto – Naru's transformed self – and the other from Kenpachi.

"Personally I don't think the Akatsuki will try anything for a while given that two of their members are dead" Tier said as Mei nodded.

"Yes but still, their activity worries me and makes me afraid I made the wrong choice sending him along with you if it got them to notice him" she said before Yoruichi cleared her throat.

"If I may?" she asked before Mei motioned for her to go on. "Personally I think you made the right choice sending him with Tier and the others cause if you hadn't Yugito for sure would have been captured and that would have started the ball rolling towards something very dangerous. He saved Yugito and brought the Akatsuki to the eyes of three of the five major hidden villages" Yoruichi said, making Mei nod in agreement with a sigh.

"Plus the kid helped make allies with the villages as I know A and Onoki enjoyed little Naru so he makes for a natural diplomate" she teased making the Mizukage chuckle a bit.

"I know the feeling as he quickly makes a place in your heart with how sweet he is" Mei said before sending a slight glare over towards Kenpachi as he had started to chuckle a bit.

"Oh relax I agree with you as he reminds me of Yachiru" the scarred swordsmen said before Mei nodded.

"I am once again thankful for everything you did for him from looking out for him and protecting him to even befriending him. He's had a rough life and it is always good to hear good things happening to him" she said as Kukaku and Yoruichi smiled and waved her off.

"You can't help but want to look out for the little guy so don't mention it" Kukaku said before Tayuya cleared her throat a bit.

"Not to be rude but what is our next move exactly? I mean we came back due to the danger of the Akatsuki but with them most likely going back underground what are we going to do next?" Tayuya asked as Mei frowned a bit and let out a sigh.

"For now I want you all to stay here and continue training for at least a year. Over that year I will solidify relationships with Iwa and Kumo as well as get things ready for Suna and Konoha. Over this year I want to try and see if Naru can transform again or use some of his powers that he mentioned to Yoruichi that he can use in his child form. The sooner Naru isn't defenseless the safer I personally will fell about sending you all out again" Mei said as to everyone that sounded like a solid plan.

"Kenpachi I want you to help train Suigetsu a bit as well as Naru although Naru's training will be very light, like how you train your daughter" she quickly added as despite Kenpachi's fearsome appearance he was very gentle with children, his daughter especially.

"Should I get the other swordsmen to help out a bit? I'm sure they'd like to meet the kid" Kenpachi said before Mei nodded with a smile.

"I already called them back so they will be arriving within the coming days" Mei said before a knock came at her door.

"Mei? It's me, Naru, and someone else. Can we come in?" Karin asked from the other side of the door.

"Of course, how did the checkup with Naru go?" Mei asked as they watched Karin walk in with a pink haired girl who was holding Naru.

"It went okay, we have the notes but….it turns out the kunoichi from Konoha was Naru's old teammate" Karin said as Mei frowned a bit but the look in the girl's eyes showed she wasn't about to run off with him.

Mei listened to the recollection of Karin and Sakura's talks as she looked over Unohana's notes which showed promise as Naru's crack had gotten a tiny bit smaller.

"So Sakura I am glad you don't wish to alert Konoha of Naru's presence here and honestly you are more than welcome to stay here. Though I don't know for how long considering from what you said Konoha thinks you are training with Tsunade and I'm not sure how much longer you can keep that lie up" Mei said before offering a hand towards Sakura. "Though I am willing to work with Tsunade to help keep you here as long as you want. Plus having someone who knows Naru best might help with his training" she added as Sakura smiled happily and shook her hand.

"Anything to help plus if I can help Naruto or Naru then I'm more than happy to" Sakura said before Mei gently took Naru from her arms.

There was a lot to plan for over the coming year but Mei was determined to make sure they were prepared and was pulling out all the stops. The only worry was Naru but she had faith that Sakura as well as the others he had befriended while out on the mission would be able to help with him.

She just hoped a year was enough time.

 **-Chapter End-**

 **Important** : I have a poll out on my profile that I need your opinion on so please vote if you have the time ^^

Finally! I am so sorry for taking so long to update, seriously I hate delaying things but everything kept getting in the way from family to doctor's appointments to just feeling like crap. My kidneys, according to the tests, are getting worse but not up to dangerous levels just the fact they are getting worse in the tests is a worry to them and me so that mainly delayed me as I have had to go to several Dr appointments in a row for them

Now before anyone asks Sakura is not in the pairing, only Bleach girls are options and as you will see below I removed Sui-Feng and added in Rangiku. I am still deciding but honestly I'm leaning more towards Harem if anything but we'll see as I am waiting to decide until I introduce everyone.

I want to make Naru's progression of being able to transform something that he has to work up to. He won't have full control of when he transforms but he will be able to transform when its needed (like with how it was with Yoruichi) and eventually be able to stay in his Naruto form for longer periods of time as the crack in his mask heals.

Girls in the running as Naruto's protector/pairing:

Yoruichi Shihoin – Kumo jonin and pseudo-sister/teacher of Killer Bee

Kukaku Shiba – Iwa jonin bomb expert and inventor

Tier Harribel – Kiri jonin new member of the 7 swordsmen with a new set of 7 swords

Nanao Ise – Suna chunin and member of Suna's Intelligence Division

Nemu Kurotsuchi – Ex-Root member that escaped

Rangiku Masumoto – Suna jonin and friend of Nanao

I hope you all liked it

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
